Mistakes Happen
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG/KOGAN/JETTGAN. Kendall leaves to Minnesota for a week, leaving Logan lonely and unhappy. Logan decides to go out with his friends for the night to help cheer him up, what happens when he does something that could ruin his relationship with Kendall?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories, but I've been really sick and I have surgery next week and that's why I haven't updated. I swear I'm going to update when I can okay? So for now, here's a new story and I hope you guys like it. =D**

**Logan's Pov**

I let out sigh as I watched my boyfriend start packing his duffle bag. He was going on a family trip to Minnesota for a week, and I wasn't so happy about that. Kendall didn't want to leave either, but it was mandatory. A week wasn't so bad, but it still wasn't great. Its hard to be away from Kendall and I don't know how I'll be able to handle a week without him.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I swear I don't want to go, but I have to," Kendall said.

"I understand. I just don't want to be alone," I said.

"Logan, you'll be fine. You have James and Carlos to hang out with," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I guess, but its not the same. I'm really going to miss you," I said.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I have to go," Kendall said.

"I wish you didn't have to," I said.

"I know, but its only for a week and I promise it will go by fast," Kendall said.

"I hope so," I said.

Kendall sighed and placed a shirt in his bag, then he came closer to me and gently pressed his lips to mine. I moved my lips slowly against his, then he pulled away and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Don't be upset okay? I'll just be gone for a week, then when I come back we will be together again," Kendall said.

"I know," I said, sadly.

"I'll call you every day and we can even face talk," Kendall said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Logie, I know this is sudden, but my grandparents really want to see Katie and I. It'll only be for a week," Kendall said.

"I know, I know. Its just going to be weird now having you around. What if something goes wrong and you're not here to fix it?" I asked.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Kendall said.

"How do you know? Our friends are pretty crazy," I said.

"Logie, nothing horrible is going to happen while I'm away. You're in charge and I trust you," Kendall said.

I nodded my head and Kendall gave me a kiss on the cheek, then he turned back to his duffle bag and continued to pack. I sat quietly and watched him, wanting him to just stop what he was doing and stay here with me.

Kendall has always been there for me and I wont be able to handle a week without him. I don't mean to sound clingy, but he's the only person who makes me feel safe. I hope this week really does go by fast.

Kendall placed a few more things in his bag, then he zipped it up and turned to face me. I sighed sadly and turned away, only for him to lift my chin up and our eyes met.

"Its only for a week," he said.

"I know," I said.

"I love you okay? I love you so much," Kendall said.

"I love you too," I said.

"And I will definitely call you every day. Maybe we can even have some steamy phone calls," Kendall said.

I chuckled, "Okay."

Kendall helped me up from his bed and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest, savoring his scent. Kendall held onto me tightly and gently pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I love you so much, Logie," he said.

"Please don't go," I said.

"I have to, baby, but I wont be gone that long," Kendall said.

"M'kay," I said.

Kendall held onto me for a few more minutes, then he pulled away when there was a knock on the door. The bedroom door opened to reveal Katie.

"Its time to go," she said.

"Okay, give me a minute," Kendall said.

Katie nodded, then she left the room to give us some alone time. Kendall gently grabbed my face and pressed our lips together. I wanted us to stay like this forever, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Kendall pulled away and gave me a small smile, then he kissed my forehead. He grabbed his duffle bag and my hand, then we went into the living room. His mom and Katie were waiting for him by the door, and James and Carlos were standing by the bar. Kendall gave me another good bye kiss an I could feel tears approaching. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had to.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Kendall kissed my forehead one last time, then he turned away and walked over to the front door. I let out a sad sigh when he left the apartment. I really didn't want him to leave, but he didn't have a choice.

James placed his hand on my shoulder and I gave him a small smile, then I turned away and went to the room I share with Kendall. I had no idea how I was going to survive this week.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but i will try and make the next one longer. i have a docotors appointment tomorrow, but i will still try and update this if u guys like it and im going to update my Kogan and Cargan. bye for now =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post anything sooner. I was having minor surgery and I haven't felt that great. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It really means a lot and I hope you all like this next chap. Enjoy and Happy Valentines Day =D**

**Logan's Pov**

A few days after Kendall left to Minnesota, I still found it difficult to cope with him not being here. We've never really been separated this long, and it was killing me. I wanted him to come home so I could be with him again, but I still had a few days before he returns.

Carlos and James have done a lot to cheer me up, but they can only do so much. Gustavo has maybe called us in once or twice, but he didn't want to work with us when Kendall wasn't around, so I just tried to focus on school. Even that was difficult for me. I hated to look up and not see Kendall in front of me; I didn't like it, but there was nothing I could do.

Kendall did keep his promise about calling me everyday, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Hearing his voice did soothe me, but I still wanted him here. I just had to wait until Sunday, but that was still pretty far away.

Finally it was Friday night, and like usual, I was alone. I kept myself isolated in my bedroom while my friends went out and had fun. I've thought about joining them, but I decided it was better to keep to myself.

I could hear my friends laughing in the living room, and I tried to tune them out. I decided to spend my evening doing homework, so then I wouldn't have to worry about it later and I can spend more time with Kendall when he gets back. Of course I was interrupted when the bedroom door swung open and hit the wall with a thud, making me jump.

"Hey, buddy," Carlos said, as he walked into the room. "Why are you in here?"

"I need to finish some homework," I said.

"Or," James said, as he walked over and leaned against the desk. "You could come with us."

"I don't think so," I said.

"Please? We're going to this new club and-"

"Carlos, I'm not going. I have things to do," I said.

"No, you don't. Dude, all you do is sit in here and sulk," James said.

"I'm fine. Really. And don't you two have homework?" I asked.

"Nope," James said, making me roll my eyes.

"Logan, just come with us. It'll be really fun," Carlos said.

"I don't know. Kendall said he was going to call tonight and-"

"Then call him when we get back. Logan, you really need to get out more, and I bet if you go with us you will forget about a few things for a while," James said.

"I guess I could go out for a bit. I do need to have fun, and I bet Kendall is enjoying himself so I should too," I said.

"Exactly. Now get ready so we can leave," James said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

James laughed. "Jeans and a t-shirt wont do. You need something that will turn heads; something that says you belong in that club," he said.

"But I don't want to turn heads. I'm with Kendall and-"

"I'll help you out," James said.

"I dress just fine," I said.

"Obviously not," James said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, do whatever," I said.

James smirked and for some reason that just made me really nervous. He yanked me out of my chair and led me over to my closet, then he started to throw different articles of clothing at me. I trusted James when it came to looking good, but now I don't know how I felt about it.

Finally he picked out an outfit and he went into the living room so I could change. I looked at myself in the mirror and was a little impressed. I knew James could dress me right, but he did a pretty good job. I was wearing a gray shirt with black skinny jeans and a black, leather jacket. It wasn't a bad outfit, but I had to admit it was better then what I had on before.

I straightened the jacket, then I walked into the living room. Carlos was wearing a black shirt, black jeans and a gray vest. James was very black jeans, a baby blue shirt and a black jacket. James smiled when he saw me, then his smile faltered and he looked down at his own outfit.

"Hey, we both cant be wearing black jackets," he said.

"Then I'll take it off," I said.

"Nah. People will know that I wore it better," James said.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go now before I change my mind?" I asked.

James nodded and grabbed the keys to the car, and he tossed them to me. We left the Palm Woods and headed towards the club. I was starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing, but I knew it was too late to turn around. I was going to have fun tonight, and I was going to make sure that happens.

We pulled up to the club and I parked the car, then we went inside the building. It was huge and filled with a lot of people; I think it was close to a hundred. There was people all over the dance floor, some at the bar and others in the lounge area. I had no idea where to go first, that is until James dragged me onto the dance floor.

I tried to move to the music like everyone else was doing, but I didn't feel up to it. Carlos and James were having a great time, but I definitely wasn't. I wanted to be at home; talking to my boyfriend, but instead I was here.

"Logan, you need to relax and have fun," James said in my ear.

"I'm trying," I said.

"Look, I'll help you. Just try and think of something other then Kendall for a minute and-"

He trailed off and I gave him a confused look. It wasn't until I noticed that something caught his eye, and he patted my shoulder and walked away. I turned around to find him talking to some blonde in the lounge area. I rolled my eyes and decided to sit out the song.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a soda. I sat down on the stool and watched the large crowd of people enjoying their night. I wish I could enjoy this club too, but my mind was somewhere else. Maybe I just need to relax like James said, but I didn't know how.

The bartender gave me my drink and I couldn't help but notice that they had some alcohol here. I don't drink at all, but right now that sounded like a good idea. It could help me relax and then I could enjoy my Friday night. Of course I was underage and there was no way I would be able to get a drink. I sighed and took a sip of my soda.

I looked up from my drink when I saw a figure approach the bar. I almost choked on my drink when I saw who it was. Jett Stetson.

I tried to turn away before he recognized me, but I was too late.

"Well, look who it is," he said.

I slowly turned around. "Jett, I wasn't expecting to see you here," I said.

"I was going to say the same about you. You're usually boring and well not into this sort of thing," Jett said.

"Yeah, well I decided to take a risk," I said.

"Did Kendall teach you that? I still don't know why you're with him. I mean he's odd!" Jett said.

"He's not odd okay, Jett? He's…different," I said.

"Different is never good," Jett said.

"Anyway," I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"So why are you by yourself? Kendall is usually with you," Jett said.

"He's out of town. Didn't you notice that he hasn't been at school or around the Palm Woods?" I asked.

"Nope. I try to just avoid him. He makes me uncomfortable," Jett said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, his face is just so odd looking and god his hair is horrible. Its disgusting," Jett said.

"You know you're talking about my boyfriend when I'm right here, right?" I asked

"I'm aware," Jett said.

"Well if you're going to talk about Kendall that way, then I'm outta here," I said.

"No, wait. Sit back down," Jett said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so, and I can make it up to you," Jett said.

"How?" I asked.

"Just sit back down," Jett said.

I sighed and sat down next to him, making him smirk at me. I had a feeling he was up to something, but I tried to just ignore it. I grabbed my soda, but Jett stopped me.

"It looks like you need something a little stronger," he said.

"Oh, I don't know," I said.

Jett completely ignored me and called over the bartender. He whispered something in his ear, then the man walked away. I was a little confused by this and scared. The bartender came back and handed both of us a drink. Jett thanked the bartender, then he took a sip of his drink. I looked down at mine and was really nervous about drinking it. I picked the glass up and brought it up to my lips, and I got a strong whiff of alcohol. I placed the drink down and Jett frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't drink," I said.

"Aw c'mon. You look like you really need it," Jett said.

I bit my lip. "I guess one drink wont hurt," I said.

I was wrong.

I ended up drinking and chatting with Jett for hours. In the back of my mind a voice was screaming at me to stop, but I just ignored it. I was actually having fun and that was exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to relax and enjoy myself, and I was with Jett.

We were both pretty drunk by now, and I was starting to see Jett differently. He was telling me about how good looking he is, and I quickly shut him up by pressing my lips to his. He wasn't that surprised and he kissed me back, making me deepen the kiss. I guess the alcohol was making me really dominate.

The next thing I know, we are outside in an alley on the side of the building. Its pitch black, but my eyes quickly adjust and I could make out Jett. He pushed me up against the wall and I moaned when I felt his hard on come in contact with my clothed cock. He attached his lips to mine again and I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on it a few times.

Jett hoisted me up and I let out a small yelp when my back hit the stone wall behind me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he continued to attack my lips with his. I felt him undo my pants, and I tried my best to get them off in this position. I managed to lower them along with my boxers, then I felt Jett's cock poking at my entrance. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and tried to muffle my screams when he snapped his hips forward.

He started to thrust slow and deep, then he picked up speed and I could feel his balls slapping against my ass. I held onto him tight as he fucked me, and he groaned when I dug my nails deep into his flesh. I cried out when he hit that special spot inside of me, and I knew if he kept doing that that I would explode.

Jett continued to hit that spot harder and harder, and I screamed into his shoulder as I came all over us. Jett continued to fuck me, then he let out a grunt and I could feel his warm cum fill me to the brim. We rode out our orgasms, then he slowly pulled out of me and we got dressed.

The last thing I remember was us leaving the club.

**A/N: I hope that was good. im really medicated right now lol and i wanted to make this chap better then the first. um so yeah, i think you all know what is going to happen now. well thank u so much and now im off to update my other Kogan fic. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a groan when my head started to throb. I looked around the room and didn't recognize it, and that freaked me out a little bit. I sat up quickly and regretted it when my head started to throb even more. I rubbed my face with my hands, then I looked around the room again.

This was definitely an apartment by the size of the bedroom, but this was not 2J. I went to climb out of the bed, but I stopped when I realized I was stark naked. I pulled the blankets up to my chest, and tried to remember what happened last night.

I remember going to some club with James and Carlos, and I got a couple of drinks. All I ordered was a soda, so that couldn't have messed me up. I tried to remember what else happened, but my memory was still a little fuzzy. Then it hit me. I was with Jett.

I quickly got out of the bed and I scrambled around the room looking for my clothes. I finally found everything I had on last night, and I quickly threw them on. I sat down on the edge of the bed and started to put my shoes on, then I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door. I stopped in my tracks when Jett appeared and blocked my only way out.

"Finally, sleeping beauty is awake," he said.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, you got drunk off your ass and we ended up fucking in the alley. Oh and then I brought you here and we fucked some more. You know I never thought that you would be so crazy in the sack," Jett said.

"No, no, no. We never did any of those things. We were just talking and-"

"Then why are you naked in my apartment, huh? C'mon, Logan, put it together. You're the smart one," Jett said.

"I did not sleep with you," I said.

"Yes, you did. Over and over and over," Jett said.

"This cant be happening," I said.

"I guess you shouldn't have drank so much," Jett said.

"You're the one who did this to me! It was all you!" I said.

"You didn't have to talk to me, though. You know Kendall wouldn't have liked that," Jett said.

"Oh God. Kendall," I said.

"Oops," Jett said.

"He's going to hate me," I said, quietly.

"Yeah and-"

"No. He's going to hate you," I said.

"Yes, but he will be more upset with his boyfriend," Jett said.

"But you did this. What happened last night was not my fault," I said.

"I don't know why you're blaming me for your mistake. I was just being nice and trying to help you relax," Jett said.

"No, you weren't. You tricked me!" I said.

"Me? Trick you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You wanted to get your brains fucked out last night," Jett said.

"I'm leaving," I said.

"Are you sure? I thought you loved being fucked by me," Jett said.

I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him. He followed me into the living room, but I ignored him and left the apartment. I went to the second floor and I quickly ran into 2J. The apartment was quiet, so I assumed my friends were still asleep. I was wrong.

"Where have you been?" James asked, making me jump.

"I-I uh…um-"

"We were worried sick! I thought you got kidnapped or something!" Carlos said.

"I was," I muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"Guys, I'm fine. I called Camille last night to come pick me up and I stayed with her," I said.

"Why did you leave?" Carlos asked.

"I just wasn't having fun. Sorry," I said.

"Its fine I guess, but don't ever do that again," Carlos said.

"I wont," I said.

"So you stayed with Camille, huh?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" James asked, with a smirk.

"What? No, I would never do something like that. Kendall….trusts me," I said.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm uh going to lay down for a bit," I said.

"Okay," Carlos said.

I left the living room and immediately went to the room I share with Kendall. I closed the door behind me and locked it, then I sat down on the edge of my bed. I placed my head in my lap and tugged on my hair.

I felt so incredibly stupid right now. I cheated on Kendall; the guy I'm madly in love with and the one person I actually see myself having a future with. Not only did I cheat on him, but I cheated on him with Jett. Kendall hates Jett with a burning passion, and I just went and fucked him. I hate myself so much for what I did.

How am I supposed to tell Kendall what I did? He'll never talk to me again or even want to be with me. I screwed up really bad and I'm absolutely terrified to tell Kendall. I didn't want to tell him about the horrible thing I did, but I have to.

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my phone, noticing that I had a few missed calls from Kendall, and some texts as well. I was about to call him, but I stopped when his name and picture flashed across the screen. I took a deep breath and answered his call.

"H-hello?"

"**Hey, Logie, are you okay? You never answered your phone last night and I was getting worried,"**

"I'm okay. I was just really tired last night and I turned in early,"

"**Oh okay. So how are things?"**

"Good I guess. Um, Kendall, I need to tell you something,"

**"I need to tell you something too,"**

"What is it?"

Kendall sighed. **"My grandma is really sick and-"**

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"**Its okay, but I have some bad news,"**

"Worse then that?"

"**Yeah. Um I might have to stay here a little longer,"**

"Longer? But you said it would just be a week,"

"**I know, Logie, but things change. My mom just feels comfortable staying with her parents until things get better,"**

"Well, why cant you just come back?" I asked.

"**Logan, its my grandmother and I'm worried about her,"**

"I….I understand. When will you be back then?"

"**I'm guessing in another week or so. I'm really sorry, Logie,"**

"Its fine, Kendall. I understand and I hope things get better over there," I said.

"**Thanks, babe. I'll call you later okay? I miss you so, so much and I love you more then anything,"**

"I love you too,"

"**Bye, Logie,"**

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone and tossed it back on my bed. Now everything just got a lot worse. Kendall wasn't coming back for another few weeks, and that made me even more upset. I wanted him back so much, but now things changed and I have to wait longer for him to return.

I wish I would've told him the truth about last night, but I chickened out. I will just figure out how I'm going to break it to him, then I will tell him when he gets back. Breaking the news to him right now when he is having family problems wouldn't be the best thing to do. Kendall will just find out the truth when he gets back.

**A/N: HI, Im really sorry about not updating in a while. i was really sick, but im better now. i also didnt have a computer, but now i do and i can update all the time now lol. um i hope you guys liked this chapter and i will update later and my other stories will be updated too. again, im so sorry about everything. thanks and bye =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV**

After my phone call with Kendall, I decided to lay down for a bit and get some sleep. I felt exhausted and sleep was something that I needed right now. I didn't get much rest anyway last night.

I groaned at the thought of what happened at that stupid club. I wish I never went last night; I should have stayed home and did my homework. Going to that club was completely stupid and I regret everything.

I laid back on my bed and tried to get comfortable, but that wasn't happening. It seemed impossible to even sleep when my mind was somewhere else. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop thinking about last nights events. This was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I hope things don't get worse then this.

Finally, I was able to fall asleep and forget about everything for a little bit. I was probably asleep for an hour before I was woken up by friends yelling. I let out a groan and tried to fall back asleep, but it was pointless to even try.

I flung the blankets off of me and I got out of bed, then I went into the living room. I let out another groan when my head started to throb, and I placed my hand over my forehead.

"Give it back!" James yelled.

"Give me my helmet first!" Carlos yelled back.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"James, took my helmet and wont give it back," Carlos said.

"James, give him back the helmet," I said.

"Not until Carlos gives me back my lucky comb," Carlos said.

"Carlos, give him back-"

"No," Carlos said.

"Then you don't get your helmet back," James said.

"Logan, do something!" Carlos said.

"Give me that," I said, as I yanked the comb out of Carlos's hand.

James shrieked. "Careful with that!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to James, handing him his comb. "Here's your stupid comb. Now give me the helmet," I said.

James handed me the helmet, and I gave it back to Carlos, who hugged it tightly. James did the same with his comb and he even kissed it, making me roll my eyes.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yup," James and Carlos said.

I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, groaning when my head started to throb even more. I placed my head in my lap and hoped the throbbing would go away.

"Are you okay, dude?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said

"Then why are you like this?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine okay? I just have a small headache," I said.

"Oh. From what?" Carlos asked.

"Different reasons," I said.

"He means us," James whispered.

"No, its not you guys. Well, it sort of is but not completely," I said.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. We'll be quiet," Carlos said.

"Nah, its okay," I said.

"Did Kendall call yet?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And?" James asked.

"He's not coming back," I said.

"What!" James and Carlos said.

"No, I mean he is coming back, but not when he said he would," I said.

"Oh. How come?" Carlos asked.

"Family problems," I said.

"That sucks. I'm sorry, buddy," James said.

"Its fine," I said.

"If you want you can hang out with us," James said.

"Nah, its okay. I had enough last night," I said.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something," Carlos asked.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I'm going to finish up some homework," I said.

My friends nodded and I stood up from the couch, and went back into my room. I closed the door behind me and let out a sad sigh. I wish Kendall was here.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***

Kendall was definitely right when he said he wouldn't be coming back on time, but he was wrong about when he would actually be back. He told me it should only be another week, but that turned into three weeks. It was absolutely horrible not having Kendall around, and I really wanted him to come home. But I had no idea when that was going to be.

While I waited for Kendall to return, I did absolutely nothing. I was afraid to go anywhere with my friends because of what happened between Jett and I. The only thing I really did was go to school, come home and do homework. I tried to enjoy myself, but it was hard when Kendall wasn't here.

Sometimes I would go down to the pool or to the park to catch up on some reading, but I would never stay too long. I just started to feel a little different; like my body was changing, but I didn't know why I felt this way. I figured I was just coming down with something, so I tried to take it easy.

It was finally the week that Kendall said he would be coming back. He said he would be here on Friday, and I couldn't be happier. It was only a few days away, but I was trying to be patient.

The alarm clock blared loudly, reminding me that it was Monday morning and that I had school. Usually, I didn't mind going to school, but today was different. I had a huge headache and I felt a little nauseous. I tried to just ignore it and just continue with my day.

Once I was dressed and ready for school, I went into the kitchen to get breakfast. Since I still felt sick to my stomach, I grabbed an apple to eat. James and Carlos were eating a poptart, and they looked at me funny when they saw my choice of breakfast.

"What?" I asked.

"An apple? Really?" James asked.

"What's wrong with that? Its better then what you're eating," I said.

"Ours is better because it tastes better then yours," Carlos said.

"Whatever. Lets go before we're late," I said.

"Hold on. I need to make sure my hair is still in perfect condition," James said, pulling out his mirror and comb.

"It looks fine," I said.

"Says you. You're just saying that so we can leave," James said.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of the apple. Once it landed on my taste buds, I started to gag. I tossed the apple and quickly ran to the kitchen-bathroom, then I fell in front of the toilet and emptied whatever was in my stomach.

Once I was done, I stood up from the floor and flushed the toilet, then I brushed my teeth for the second time. I walked back into the kitchen and my friends were looking at me funny.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Fine. Lets just go," I said.

My friends nodded and we left the apartment, and headed to Ms. Collin's' class. I still felt bad, but I tried to ignore it and go on with my day. Hopefully, the virus I have goes away before Kendall gets back.

**A/N: HAHA Logan is sick now, and i bet you know with what lol. um anyway i did get to update twice lol and i will update tomorrow as well. oh and im starting new stories. one is a sequal to Our Journey and the rest are other stuff, including a new jagan(im deleting my old one) so yeah. i hope everyone liked this chap and i will update later. bye =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan's POV**

It was finally the day Kendall was coming back from Minnesota, and I was ecstatic. I've been waiting weeks for him to come back, and today was the day that I finally get to be with Kendall again. I cant wait to feel him wrap his arms around me; to kiss me and to tell me he loves me. I've missed him doing all of those things, but now I don't have to wait any longer. He's finally coming home.

I was really happy about Kendall coming back, but I wasn't happy with the fact that I was still sick. I thought I would be better before Kendall returned, but for some odd reason I couldn't fight this bug. I couldn't figure out what I came down with, but I was hoping it would go away soon. I need to be in good health when Kendall returns.

I knew that when Kendall did get back, that I would have to tell him what I did. I was scared out of my mind to do it, but I had to tell him. We have to be honest with each other, but we also have to be faithful. I had no idea how I was going to tell him, but I had to do it. Kendall needs to know the truth.

I paced the living room as I waited for the Knight's to return home. It was already a little after three-thirty, and Kendall said he would be home by now. I was getting really impatient, and my friends saw that. James and Carlos were quietly sitting on the couch, their eyes following my every move.

"Logan, can you sit down? You're making me a little nervous," James said.

"Why isn't he here yet?" I asked.

"Traffic maybe?" James asked.

"Or he got lost," Carlos said.

"He didn't get lost. He's just-"

"Running late," James said. "Logan, he'll be here soon."

"Yeah, but when?" I asked.

"Did you try texting him?" Carlos asked.

"Yes!" I said.

James sighed. "Just be patient okay? He'll be here," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"We could watch TV while we wait," Carlos suggested.

"Okay," I said.

I sat down next to my friends and Carlos turned the TV on. I didn't feel like watching anything, but I needed something to distract me while I waited for Kendall. I felt my stomach start to churn, and I tried to ignore it. I didn't need this now.

The feeling in my stomach was getting worse, and I was hoping that it would pass. I tried taking deep breaths, but that didn't do much. I quickly cupped my mouth when I started to gag, and my friends immediately turned their attention on me.

"You okay?" James asked.

I nodded my head and prayed that I wouldn't spew. I stopped gagging after a few seconds, and it seemed safe to remove my hand from my mouth. I was glad I didn't blow chunks everywhere, but my stomach still didn't feel right.

James was about to say something, but he was cut off when the apartment door opened. Kendall walked in first with his bags, and I immediately jumped off the couch and ran over to him. He smiled widely at me and set his bags down, then he gave me a hug.

"Oh God, Logan. I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too," I said.

Kendall pulled away and pressed his lips to mine, making me kiss back immediately. It seemed like its been forever since I've felt his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss, but our moment was interrupted.

"Can you boys help me with the bags?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall gave me a peck on the cheek, then he took a few bags from his mom. I went to help as well, but I stopped when I felt my stomach start to act up again. This time I could feel a tingling in my throat, and I knew what was going to happen next. I quickly cupped my mouth and ran to the bathroom, then I emptied whatever was in my stomach.

I felt hands rubbing over my back in a soothing manner, and I knew it was Kendall. I pulled away from the toilet when I was done, and Kendall helped up off the floor. I staggered a bit and Kendall made sure I didn't fall by holding me.

"Are you okay, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said.

"What happened back there? You scared me," Kendall said.

"Sorry. I've just felt a little off lately," I said.

"Now I feel even more guilty," Kendall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"First I leave you for so long, then you get sick and I wasn't even here to take care of you," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little ill, but I'll get better soon okay? Its no big deal," I said.

"Yes it is, but now that I'm back I can take care of you," Kendall said.

I smiled. "Yeah. I missed you so much," I said.

"I missed you too," Kendall said.

"I guess we should go back out there now," I said.

Kendall nodded and took my hand in his, then we went back into the living room. The minute we walked into the room, Mrs. Knight ran over to me and placed her hand over my forehead.

"Mama Knight, I'm fine," I said.

"Hmm, you feel a little warm. I want you to go straight to your room and lay down. I'll bring you something to help you feel better okay, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said.

I sighed. "Okay."

Kendall took me to our shared room and I sat down on my bed. Kendall frowned at me and gently pushed me back, making me yelp in surprise.

"You need to lay down, remember? You need to get better," Kendall said.

"Ken, I'm fine. I don't feel bad anymore," I said.

"Just lay down, Logie. I actually want you to get better," Kendall said.

"Well can you stay with me? I haven't seen you in weeks," I said.

Kendall nodded and crawled on the bed and laid down next to me. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I let out a content sigh and rested my head on his chest.

"Better?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, and I promise I wont leave you ever again," Kendall said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I love you, Logan and I never want to be without you," Kendall said.

"Oh," I said.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired I guess," I said.

"Go to sleep, Logie," Kendall said.

I nodded and buried my face into Kendall's chest and tried to get comfortable. My head was screaming at me to tell Kendall what happened while he was gone, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to lose Kendall; he means the world to me, but there is a chance I will lose him if he finds out what I did. I had to tell him though.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I uh I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"I….I…" I let out a sigh, "I really missed you." I said.

"Oh, I missed you too," Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall gave me a kiss on the head. I meant to tell him the truth, but I cant do it. I have to tell him, but I don't know how I'm going to break it to him. I'll just tell him tomorrow or whenever is the right time. I just hope he doesn't hate me.

**A/N: KENDALL IS BACK! YAY! it felt weird having him absent for a while, but now there can be lovely Kogan time hehe. i was thinking of doing Kendall's POV or maybe even Jetts, but idk. let me know what u think and thank u guys so much for the reviews and for reading this story. well until next time lol. bye for now =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so this is Kendall's POV and i hope u guys like this chap =D**

**Kendall's POV**

"This sucks!" I said, as I looked through the pile of school work I was assigned.

Since I was gone for a few weeks, I had missed a lot of school and now I was really behind. I thought for sure that Ms. Collins would've given me a week or so to get caught up, but she didn't. I only had a few days to do it, and I was not happy about that. I just got home yesterday and now I have to worry about all this work. This was something I wasn't expecting, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"I know, but you have to do it," Logan said.

"I guess, but maybe my really smart boyfriend can help me," I said.

"Not gonna happen. The last time something happened like this, I was the one who had to do all the work," Logan said.

"Please, Logie?" I asked.

"Kendall, no. Besides, its not that bad," Logan said.

"Not that bad? Its horrible! Look at all of this!" I said.

"Then I guess you better get started," Logan said.

"Ugh! Fine," I said.

Logan gave me a kiss on the cheek, then he stood up from the table and went into the kitchen. I let out an annoyed sigh and turned back to the pile of assignments in front of me. I really wanted Logan to help me, but I knew he wouldn't. And no amount of begging on my part was going to change his mind.

I started working on one of the essays, but I got distracted when James and Carlos walked into the room to play some dome hockey. I really wanted to play with them, but I knew Logan wouldn't let me move from this spot till all of my work was done. I turned back to the blank paper in front of me and frowned. I tried to focus, but it was really hard when my friends were making so much noise.

"Logie," I whined.

"Hmm?" he asked as he walked over to me. "Need help?"

"No. I just don't want to do this," I said.

"Too bad," Logan said.

"This stinks," I said, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I guess you shouldn't have left, huh?" Logan asked.

"I had to!" I said.

"I know, I know. I just like messing with you," Logan said.

"I like messing with you too," I said, with a smirk.

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked me lightly on the shoulder. He sat down in the chair next to me and he kept his eyes on me while I worked. I would glance at him every now and then, and I caught him wincing a few times.

"Logie?" I asked.

He quickly looked up at me. "Hmm?"

"You okay there?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Logan said.

I looked at him for a minute, then I turned back to my homework. James and Carlos were still being loud, and I was getting annoyed. Here I was trying to get work done, and they're over there having a good time. It was almost like they were trying to rub it in my face.

"That's it!" I said, making everyone in the room look at me. "I cant do this when you two are screaming over a stupid game!"

"Hey! Its not stupid!" Carlos said.

"Yeah!" James said.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my seat, then I gathered all of my work and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Away from you two," I said.

"Okay. Have fun doing your homework," James said.

"I will," I said.

I left the apartment and Logan quickly followed me. We both went into the elevator and I pressed the button for the lobby. The elevator stopped moments later, and the metal doors opened.

"Are you sure you want to work down here?" Logan asked, as I took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Yes. At least here I can focus," I said.

Logan bit his bottom lip and looked around the lobby nervously, then he sat down beside me. I started working on my essay again, but I was still getting distracted, and this time it was by Logan. He kept glancing around nervously, and sometimes he would groan quietly. It was really weird and I had no idea why he was acting this way.

I decided to just question him later and get my work done first. My head snapped up when I heard a familiar, yet annoying voice in the lobby. When I saw the douche bag responsible for that voice, I glared in his direction.

Jett noticed I was glaring at him and he smirked at me. I saw him walking towards Logan and I, and I turned back to my work. I tried my best to ignore him, but it wasn't easy. I could feel him in front of me, but I didn't want to look up. After a few seconds, I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped my head up.

"What!" I said.

"Calm down, Kendork. I just wanted to see what you two were doing," Jett said.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Jeez! Can a guy just be curious?" Jett asked.

"Well go be curious somewhere else. I'm busy with Logan and you're really starting to annoy me," I said.

"It doesn't seem like Logan is annoyed with me," Jett said.

Jett was right about that. Logan didn't seem annoyed at all by Jett; he looked more nervous then anything. I had my eyes on him, but he made sure to look at everything else but me. It was weird.

"Jett, just leave me alone. Jo's gone now, so I don't see a reason for you to still be bothering me," I said.

"I have new reasons," Jett said.

"No you don't. Now leave," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear my reasons? I bet you'll like them," Jett said.

"I doubt it," I said.

"Well, you should know that Logan-"

"Kendall! We need to go do that thing!" Logan said.

"What thing?" I asked.

"You know, that thing that's really important," Logan said.

"Why in such a hurry?" Jett asked. "Don't want Kendall to know?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"Little Logan here-"

Jett was cut off when Logan started groaning loudly and clutching his stomach. I quickly stood up from the couch and helped Logan up, then I led him towards the elevators. I quickly ushered him inside before Jett could do anything else. Logan leaned against the back of the elevator, and he was breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just some small stomach cramps. Its nothing," Logan said.

"Okay. Um, Logan? What did Jett mean?" I asked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"He said that you didn't want me to know about something. What is it?" I asked.

"Oh. I have no idea what he is talking about. I mean its Jett so….yeah," Logan said.

"Um okay," I said, unsurely.

"Yeah." Logan said.

The elevator doors finally opened and Logan was the first to get out. I still found it strange that he was acting really weird, but I tried to forget about it. I figured it was because I was away for so long and he as just acting a little different.

I was still a little curious about what Jett was saying, but I shouldn't even care. Its Jett for crying out loud!

I just hope Logan gets better and starts acting like himself again. I didn't like what was going on, but it was probably nothing and I was worrying for nothing. Things will get better….I hope.

**A/N: Isnt Jett just a douche lol. i hope you guys liked this chap and i will update when i can. i will also be posting two new stories tomorrow and i hope u guys like those too. anyway, bye for now =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan's POV**

I quickly ran to the apartment and I was about to close the door, only to remember that Kendall was right behind me. I could feel myself shaking from everything that just happened. Kendall was so close to finding out about my secret, but thankful I managed to pull him away before Jett could spill everything.

I did in fact have a few stomach cramps, but I faked them being horrible so Kendall and I could leave. The last thing I need is for Jett to ruin everything by telling Kendall himself.

I'm the one who's supposed to come clean, but I haven't exactly figured out how I was going to do that yet. I just need more time, but I know I'm starting to run out of it.

I felt another cramp hit, and I winced and clutched my stomach tightly. James and Carlos were no longer playing their game, and they looked over at me with worried expressions on their faces. I tried to pretend that I was fine, but my friends weren't buying it.

"Dude, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said.

Just then Kendall walked into the apartment and I felt him place his hand on my shoulder. I tried to give him a small smile, but my smile faltered when I was hit with more pain. It wasn't as bad, but it was still really uncomfortable.

"You should lay down," Kendall said.

"Ken, I'm fine. It's nothing," I said.

"Its obviously something, Logie. Now please just rest," Kendall said.

I sighed and walked over to the couch, then I plopped down on it. Kendall sat down next to me and I couldn't help but snuggle into his side. James and Carlos seemed confused, and they would glance at each other every now and then.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Logan isn't feeling well so we came back up here. Also, Jett was downstairs and I can't stand him," Kendall said.

"But, Kendall, you need to finish your work and-"

"Logie, that is the least of my worries right now. You mean way more to me then some stupid assignments," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I swear I'm fine," I said.

"I'm not buying it. You haven't been acting like yourself and I don't like it. I just want you to get better," Kendall said.

"Fine. I'll go lay down on my bed," I said.

I stood up from the couch and went to the room I share with Kendall. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my bed, and I laid down. I let out a small groan when I felt my stomach tighten, and I rolled over onto my side. I quickly sat up when I felt the urge to vomit and I ran to the bathroom. I kneeled in front of the toilet and emptied whatever was in my stomach.

I didn't even hear Kendall come in, but I felt his hands rubbing my back soothingly. I pulled away from the toilet when I was done, and I leaned back against the wall. Kendall grabbed a washcloth and handed it to me, and I wiped my mouth with it. Kendall sat down next to me and I scooted closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

I nodded into his chest, but he and I both knew that I wasn't okay. I hated whatever I had, but I didn't know how to get rid of it. This has been going on for weeks and I still haven't gotten better. I was afraid that Jett had given me something, but I tried to push that thought out of my head.

I felt another cramp hit and I cried out in pain. Kendall pulled me closer to him and rocked me gently, but it wasn't helping with the pain I was feeling. I felt Kendall pull away from me and I looked up to see him standing up from the floor. He helped me up, then he led me back to my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and squeezed my eyes shut. The pain was really starting to get worse.

"Just relax, Logie. Everything's okay," Kendall said.

"It doesn't seem like it," I said.

"I know, but you'll get better. Just rest and I'll be back to check on you," Kendall said.

"No. Stay with me," I said.

Kendall nodded and laid down next to me, and I turned towards him and buried my face into his chest. Kendall held onto me and I started to feel a little better. I tried to fall asleep, but it was difficult when I felt this uncomfortable.

I wish whatever I had would just go away and that things would go back to normal, but that was never going to happen. Everything that was going on right now wasn't normal, and I had a feeling that things were going to get worse. I just hope I'm wrong.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short, sucky chap. um i guess the next chap will be in Kendall's POV, but i will do Jetts soon. its only getting close for Logan to find out whats wrong with him, and its not going to be good hehe. anyway, i will update when i can and again im so sorry for the wait. well thank u guys so much for the reviews and for reading. bye =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi. This chap is going to be a little short and I apologize. Thank u guys so much for the wonderful feedback. It means so much to me. =D **

**Kendall's POV**

I laid down with Logan for a while, and I was glad he was starting to fall asleep. I didn't like how he was really sick, and I wanted him to get better. I wish I knew what was wrong with him, but I wasn't a doctor so I didn't have a clue. Logan is the future doctor, but even he seemed a little stumped about what he was sick with. It seemed like the flu, but I could be wrong.

I looked down at my sleeping boyfriend when he let out a groan. He shifted in my arms, then he calmed down and snuggled into my chest. I gently pressed my lips to his head, then I tried to get a little shut eye myself. I wasn't that tired, but I would rather be cuddled up with Logan then do anything else.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, the front door opening startled me and I figured my friends were going out, or my mom and sister were home. Maybe my mom knew what was going on with Logan; she was in fact our nurse. I decided to go talk to her, and I was hoping she knew the answer.

I gave Logan another kiss on the head, then I carefully escaped his grasp and climbed out of bed. He let out another groan and rolled over onto his side, and I let out a sigh of relief. I quietly left the bedroom and went into the living room to find my mom and Katie putting away some groceries. My mom smiled at me as I sat down at the bar, then her smile faltered when she heard me sigh.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" my mom asked.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with Logan," I said.

"I bet he just has the stomach flu. He'll get better," my mom said.

"Or he caught something really deadly and he's dying!" Katie said.

"Katie! That's not funny!" I said.

Katie chuckled and turned back to putting the food away. My mom reached into one of the brown, paper bags and pulled out a bottle of Ginger Ale. I figured it was for Logan, and I hope that at least gets him better.

"Is he awake?" my mom asked.

"No," I said.

"Okay. Well give this to him when he wakes up. It should help settle his stomach and also I can make him some soup when he gets hungry," my moms said.

"Okay. Thanks," I said.

My mom nodded, then she turned back to helping Katie put away the groceries. I stood up from the bar stool and decided to watch a little TV. I know I had homework to do, but I didn't feel up to it. I turned the TV on and was glad to see that a hockey game was on, so I decided to watch that. I was interrupted from the game when my two best friends entered the room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, buddy," Carlos said.

"Hey," I said.

"Whatcha doing?" Carlos asked.

"Watching TV," I said.

"Cool. Do you want to go with us to the pool?" Carlos asked.

"Not really," I said.

"How about to a movie?" James asked.

"Why? Can't you two go alone or something?" I asked.

"No. We wanted you to come with us because we're the three amigos," Carlos said.

"There's four of us, Carlos," I said.

"I know, but Logan is sick and we just want to hang out with you," Carlos said.

"But I'm watching the game," I said.

"Please, Kendall? It'll be fun!" Carlos said.

"Kendall, you should go with them," my mom said. "You boys need some fresh air."

"Fine, I'll go," I said.

"Yes!" Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes and shut the TV off, then I stood up from the couch and followed my friends out of the apartment. James was telling Carlos about some new girl, but I couldn't care less. I have a very sick boyfriend upstairs and I wanted to be with him just in case he needed me for anything. Of course, that was ruined.

We reached the pool, and James and Carlos took their usual seats. I didn't really want to be here, but I knew I didn't have choice. I sat down on the edge of the chair and I played with my hands. James and Carlos were too busy talking about girls and weird pool stunts, but I wasn't paying that much attention. I sat there and listened to them talk for fifteen minutes, and I figured I was here long enough.

"Guys, I'm gonna go check on Logan," I said.

"Okay. Hurry back," Carlos said.

"I'll try," I said.

I stood up from the lounge chair and headed towards the lobby. I greeted a few familiar faces as I walked towards the elevator. I pressed the button and waited patiently for the elevator to come back down. Finally it dinged and the doors opened, revealing the one person I didn't want to see.

Jett smirked at me and I glared at him. I didn't want to see him right now, but my luck wasn't so good. I thought for sure that he would be getting out, but he just stood there. I was getting impatient with him when he wouldn't let me get into the car.

"Move," I said.

"At least have some manners, Kendork," Jett said.

"Fuck you. I'll just take the stairs," I said.

"Aw going to check up on your boyfriend?" Jett asked.

"None of your fucking business, Stetson," I said.

"It is my business," Jett said.

"Logan has nothing to do with you," I said.

"You'd be surprised," Jett said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Aw you still don't know. Well that's too bad. I would tell you, but I have things to do," Jett said.

Jett pushed passed me and I watched him leave the Palm Woods. I had no idea what he was talking about, but it was really starting to annoy me. He's hiding something from me, but I have no idea what it is.

It has something to do with Logan, but when I asked him about it, Logan said that nothing was going on. One of them was lying and I think I know who it is.

**A/N: KENDALL KNOWS! Or does he? You guys will find out and Logan fill find out what's wrong with him in he next chap. I just might end up updating today, but a lot later cuz I will be watching Big Time Movie and I'm so excited! Anyway, I will update later. Bye bye =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi. Thank u guys so much for the wonderful feedback. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Anyway, enjoy the chap =D**

**Logan's POV**

I let out a groan and clutched my stomach when I was hit with some pain. My eyes shot open and I looked around the room. I turned over to find that Kendall was no longer next to me, and I furrowed my brows. I turned over to face the bathroom, but he wasn't in there either. I decided to just go back to sleep and worry about him later.

My eyes started to flutter close, only to shoot open when I was hit with more pain. It wasn't that horrible, but it wasn't comfortable either. I tried my best to get comfortable, but that seemed impossible right now. I was starting to get frustrated, so I just flung the blankets off and climbed out of bed.

The minute my feet touched the ground, I was hit with a wave of dizziness. I tried to focus or even grab onto something, but I couldn't. I hit the floor with a giant thud and I let out a groan. I heard the bedroom door open and someone rush over to me. I felt someone pick me up and I looked into the face of Mama Knight.

"Logan? Sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sweetie, you don't look so good. You need to stay in bed," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mama Knight, I'm fine. Honest," I said.

"Oh no you're not. You need to stay in bed and I will make you some soup," Mrs. Knight said.

I sighed. "Okay."

Mrs. Knight helped me climb back into bed, then she left the room to get something. I didn't want to stay in bed all day; I had things to do, but I knew that Mama Knight wasn't going to let me leave this room for anything. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of Ginger Ale and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. I was a little hungry, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it down.

Mrs. Knight gave me a kiss on the forehead, the she left the room. I took a few sips from the carbonated soda, then I tried to eat the soup. I managed to eat most of it, but my stomach was starting to act up. I set the soup on the bedside table, then I ran to the bathroom. I kneeled in front of the toilet and emptied everything that was in my stomach.

Finally, after heaving for ten minutes, I was done puking. I flushed the toilet and rested my head against the seat; not caring that my face was on a very unsanitary spot. I felt absolutely horrible and I felt tears rolling down my face. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I still had that thought in the back of my mind that this somehow had something to do with Jett.

I heard the bedroom door open and I figured it was Mama Knight coming back in to check on me. I wanted to get up off the floor, but I felt so weak. The bathroom door creaked open and I lifted up my head to find Kendall standing in the doorway. He quickly ran over to me and pulled me away from the toilet.

"Logie? Babe, talk to me. Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I don't feel good," I said.

Kendall helped me up to my feet and he led back into our bedroom. He carefully laid me down on my bed and pulled the blankets over me. He sat down next to me and rubbed my forehead soothingly with his hand.

"Just try and sleep," Kendall said.

"I'm not tired," I said.

"It doesn't matter. You need to get better," Kendall said.

"Can you please lay down with me?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and climbed into bed with me. I snuggled closer to him and he held me tightly in his arms. I listened carefully to his beating heart, but even that couldn't lull me to sleep.

"Logie?" Kendall asked.

I looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"What's going on with Jett? He keeps saying that you're hiding something from me," Kendall said.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. Maybe he's just saying things to upset you," I said.

"Yeah, but it's just starting to get to me. Usually I can just ignore him, but for some odd reason I cant this time," Kendall said.

"Its probably nothing, Kenny. Jett is just being stupid," I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Go to sleep now and I promise I will be here when you wake up," Kendall said.

"Okay," I said.

Kendall gave me a kiss on the head, then he started to hum to me. I snuggled closer to him and listened to his beautiful voice. In a matter of minutes, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

***BTR***BTR

The next day, my eyes slowly fluttered open and I was met with a sleeping Kendall. I smiled to myself and I gave him a peck on the cheek. I decided to go back to sleep and get up later when Kendall decides to wake up.

Right as my eyes were about to shut, they opened when I was hit with a really strong cramp. It was a lot stronger then previous ones and I couldn't help but cry out.

Kendall immediately woke up and tried to calm me down. The pain was still there and nothing he was saying or doing was helping. Finally the pain became dull and I was able to relax.

"Logie, I think you should see a doctor," Kendall said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"No you're not. If you're scared then I'll go with you. I just want you to get better," Kendall said.

"But I don't want to go. This is probably some virus and I will get over it eventually," I said.

"Logan, you need to see a doctor. Just stop being stubborn and go," Kendall said.

I sighed. "Fine I'll go," I said.

Kendall nodded, then he got out of bed to get ready. I got out of bed as well and I headed towards the bathroom to shower. I felt so icky and a nice, hot shower would definitely help me feel better. When we were both ready, we went into the kitchen and was greeted by everyone.

"Hey, mom. Logan still isn't feeling well so I'm going to take him in," Kendall said.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight said.

"Can I go?" Carlos asked.

"No," Kendall said.

Carlos pouted and James chuckled. Since I still didn't feel that great, I skipped breakfast and sat down on the couch while I waited for Kendall to finish eating. When he was done, he grabbed the car keys and we left the apartment.

When we got to the lobby, I was glad that we didn't see Jett around. I didn't want him coming up to us and trying to tell Kendall about the horrible thing I did. I need to tell Kendall what I did and I plan on doing it today.

After a while of driving, we arrived at the hospital. I sat down in the waiting room while Kendall signed me in. I still felt really bad, but I didn't want to be here at all. I was afraid that I had gotten something from Jett and that Kendall was going to find out about it.

Kendall came back a few minutes later, and he sat down next to me. I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes, trying to relax before I was called back. I didn't get much time to relax because I was immediately called back. The nurse asked me a few questions, took my temperature and checked my blood pressure, then she left the room.

While I waited for the doctor to return, I laid back on the small bed in the room and tried to get comfortable. Kendall was sitting in the chair next to the bed and he kept his green eyes on me. I wanted to tell him about Jett and everything else, but now was definitely not the time.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. She looked to be in her mid forties and she had light brown hair. She gave Kendall and I a smile, but that still didn't make me feel better.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Green. And you must be Logan," she said.

"Yes, and this is Kendall," I said.

Kendall smiled and gave the doctor a little wave. Dr. Green pulled up a small stool and started going over my chart.

"So it says here that you've been experiencing stomach pain and that you've been vomiting frequently. Is there anything else that's being going on?" Dr. Green asked.

"Um I've felt really fatigued for the past few weeks and I just feel off," I said.

"Okay." Dr. Green said as she wrote something down. "I want to try something." she said.

I nodded my head. She came over to me and lifted up my shirt, then she started to feel around my stomach. I winced a few times in discomfort, and she furrowed her brows when she pressed down on different parts of my stomach.

"Well since this has been going on for a few weeks I want to run a few tests," Dr. Green said.

"Okay," I said.

I had to give both a blood and urine sample, and I had to admit that I was really nervous. While my samples were being tested, Kendall and I had to wait in the room for a few hours. I could no longer lay down on the bed, and I had to walk around. I paced the room nervously and Kendall's eyes were following my every move.

"Logie, please calm down. I'm sure everything's fine," Kendall said.

"What if its not? I'm scared," I said.

"Logie, everything is going to be just fine," Kendall said.

I nodded, but I didn't believe him. Something was wrong with me and I was afraid that what I had was serious. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I find out that Jett gave me something, and I knew Kendall wouldn't forgive me.

I was snapped out of it when there was a knock on the door. Dr. Green walked into the room and I didn't miss the confusion plastered on her face. I felt my stomach doing flips and I was hoping that my results were fine.

"Um, Kendall, can I talk to Logan alone?" Dr. Green asked.

"Okay," Kendall said a little unsurely.

Kendall stood up from the chair and gave me a kiss, then he left the room. I sat back down on the bed and Dr. Green sat down on the black stool.

"Logan, are you sexually active?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And Kendall is your boyfriend, correct?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Your test results came out positive for pregnancy," Dr. Green said.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant. I don't know how this is possible, but I will find out when I get more results back," Dr. Green said.

"No, no, no. I cant be having a baby. I'm a guy for crying out loud!" I said.

"I know, dear, but your results came out positive. I want to do an ultrasound just to make sure," Dr. Green said.

"But its not possible! Its not!" I said.

"Logan, I just want to see what's going on. Let me do the ultrasound," Dr. Green said.

"Okay," I said.

Dr. Green hooked up the ultrasound machine and I laid back on the bed. She lifted up my shirt and squeezed some blue gel on my stomach, then she pressed the transducer to my lower abdomen. I didn't believe any of this, so I never looked at the screen. Instead I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"There it is," Dr. Green said.

I looked over at the screen and I gasped. There on the screen was a little, black dot; it didn't look like much, but it was definitely a baby. My eyes filled up with tears, and a few slipped from my eyes and rolled down my face. Dr. Green turned the screen off and wiped my belly, then I sat up.

I buried my face into my hands and sobbed loudly into them. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was having a baby and I've been told that that was never possible. I was beyond scared, and I didn't know what to do. Not only was I having a baby, but it wasn't Kendall's. It was Jett's.

"Logan, you do have options for what you want to do," Dr. Green said.

"I can't have a baby," I sobbed.

"I don't agree with terminating the baby, but its your decision," Dr. Green said.

"I don't know what to do. Can I have a few days to think it over?" I asked.

"Of course," Dr. Green said.

"And please don't tell Kendall," I said.

"Sweetie, this is just between me and you. Nobody else needs to know about this," Dr. Green said.

"T-thank you," I said.

Dr. Green nodded, then she gave me a hug. I cried into her shoulder for what felt like hours, but it was only for a few minutes. She pulled away from me and handed me a tissue to wipe my eyes. Once I was presentable, she escorted me out of the room.

Kendall was pacing the waiting room and he looked up when I entered the room. He could tell something was wrong, so he gave me a hug to cheer me up, but it didn't work. I was feeling so many things right now, and even Kendall's warm embrace wasn't helping me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"I want to go home," I said.

Kendall nodded, then we left the hospital. On our way back to the Palm Woods, I had my head turned away from Kendall and I cried silently. He would reach out and grab my hand, but it didn't make me feel better. I was a worthless whore who cheated on my boyfriend and got knocked up by some douche bag. I never meant for this to happen, but there was nothing I could do.

I was having a baby that belong to Jett Stetson, and Kendall was never going to forgive me. How can my own boyfriend even forgive me? I cheated on him and hurt him in the worst way possible, and he doesn't even know it. I can't tell Kendall the truth now, I just can't. I need him so much right now and I don't want to lose him.

I don't know what I was going to do about the baby, but getting rid of it sounded like a good idea. I'm against abortion, but I cant keep this baby. Keeping it will just ruin everything and I don't want that to happen. Kendall would never forgive me and I can't even forgive myself, and now I have a reminder for what I did growing inside of me.

I had to get rid of this baby before Kendall finds out.

**A/N: DAMN! That was a long chapter lol. So yeah, Logan finally found out what's wrong with him and Kendall doesn't know. DUN DUN DUN! LOL. Anyway so what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope u all loved it. Well I will update soon and I will also being doing Jett's POV and he gets to find out what's going on with Logan. Well bye bye =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kendall's POV**

On our way home, I kept glancing at Logan every now and then, and I noticed he was crying. I didn't know why he was so upset, but I wanted to know what happened with the doctor. If I wasn't asked to leave the room then I would know what's going on, but I had no idea what happened. It was killing me.

What if Logan had a very dangerous illness? What if he was dying? I shook my head and tried to make all of these thoughts go away. Logan wasn't dying; he was perfectly fine, or at least I hope he is.

I need to talk to him about what happened, but I don't know if he will speak to me. He's really upset right now, but that wasn't going to stop me from talking to him. I need to make sure he is okay.

"Logie, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Logan looked over at me, and I could see his brown eyes filled with tears. A few tears rolled down his face and he quickly wiped them away. I wanted to pull him into my arms so badly, but that wasn't the best thing to do while I was driving.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing," Logan said.

I reached over and grabbed Logan's hand. "Please talk to me, Logan," I said.

Logan shook his head and turned away from. His hand slipped from mine and I let out a sad sigh. I didn't know what to do, but I wasn't going to give up on this. I needed to know why Logan was so upset, and I wasn't going to leave him alone until I got an answer.

After a long, silent drive, we finally arrived back home. I parked the car in our normal spot, and Logan was the first to get out and walk towards the building. I quickly caught up to him, and together we walked through the lobby.

I spotted Jett on one of the couches and he smirked when he saw me. Logan noticed he was there too, and he whimpered and ran to the elevators. I thought that was weird, but I shrugged it off.

Once in the crib, Logan went to our room and I let out a sigh. James and Carlos were playing video games, but I didn't see my mom anywhere. I figured she went out somewhere with Katie or something. I really wanted to talk to my mom, but I guess I will have to wait.

"Hey, man," James said, not evening turning away from the game.

"Hey," I said sadly as I sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Logan is just…I don't know what's going on," I said.

"What's happened!" Carlos said as he turned to face me.

"He's just-"

"Carlos! Why did you do that!" James cried.

"Sorry! I'm trying to talk to Kendall and-"

"You said you had my back!" James said.

"Guys! Knock if off!" I said.

James and Carlos looked at each other, then they turned the game off. They placed the controllers on the table, then they sat down next to me.

"Sorry. So uh what happened?" James asked.

"I don't know. Logan is upset and he wont tell me what happened with the doctor," I said.

"Maybe he's um-"

"Is he dying!" Carlos said.

"No. I mean I don't think so. He wont tell me anything and now he's crying," I said.

"Just try talking to him again," James said.

"Yeah. Hey, when I was gone did Logan act weird or anything?" I asked.

"Well he was sick a few days before you came back, but that's all I remember," James said.

"Oh! I remember he was with Camille," Carlos said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I remember that too. Um we went to a club and he never came back with us. He said that Camille picked him up and he stayed with her," James said.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Um a few days after you left," James said.

"Thanks, guys. I need to find Camille," I said.

"Okay. Good luck," Carlos said.

I nodded, then I stood up from the couch and ran out of the apartment. I had to find Camille and talk to her about a few things. She might know why Logan is acting so different. I don't know why he never told me he went out to some club; its not like I would get upset or something. I trust him.

I reached Camille's apartment and I knocked a few times. She finally opened the door and she gave me a smile.

"Hey, Kendall," She said.

"Hey. I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"What is it?" Camille asked.

"When I was in Minnesota, the guys went out to a club and Logan said that you picked him up. Is that true?" I asked.

"Um I don't remember ever doing that. When did he say this?" Camille asked.

"He didn't. James and Carlos told me," I said.

"Oh. Well I don't remember that ever happening. Sorry," Camille said.

"So is he lying?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm really sorry. I wish I could help, but I have no idea what's going on," Camille said.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks anyway," I said.

Camille nodded, then she closed the door. I had no idea what was going on, but I was starting to get irritated. Logan is just acting different and now he's lying about being with Camille.

I don't know why he's lying to everyone, but I don't like it. I need to figure out what's going on, and I need to talk to Logan. Hopefully he'll open up to me.

**A/N: Sorry this chap was so short and stupid, but i will make it up to you guys. im gonna make the next chap longer and hopefully better. anyway, thanks for reading. bye =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Logan's POV**

I sat alone in my room for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. I was on my bed, knees up to my chest and I had tears running down my face. Everything that was going on right now isn't good, and its all my fault. I was the one who let this all happen. I didn't know that I could get pregnant, but it was still my fault.

Kendall was going to hate me forever once he finds out. He can't stand Jett, and when he finds out what I did, our relationship will be over. I don't want to lose Kendall; he means so much to me and I cant risk losing him. I wish I never did what I did, but there was no way I can change the past.

I looked down at my stomach and I started sobbing again. I hated that I was having a baby with someone I don't even love. I should be carrying Kendall's child, not Jett fucking Stetson's. All of this was so wrong and I didn't know what to do. I had a few ideas, but I didn't know if it would work.

I could always abort the baby and no one ever finds out, then I can come clean to Kendall about the cheating and we can work on our relationship. Or I could just tell Kendall the truth about the baby and the cheating, and just hope for the best, but I was afraid. I didn't want him to know about any of this, but I have to tell him.

I didn't want to tell Jett about the baby either, but I knew I had to. This was in fact his baby and he should know about it. I was a little scared about Jett not wanting anything to do with it, but then again it didn't matter if I was aborting it. I still had to tell Jett though, but I didn't know when.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a light knock on the door. I quickly wiped my tears away and tried my best to look presentable for whoever was at the door. The bedroom door slowly opened to reveal my boyfriend, and I turned away from him.

"Logie? Are you feeling better?" Kendall asked.

"N-no," I said.

Kendall sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. I really didn't want him here, but I knew he wouldn't leave.

"Logie, I want to talk to you," Kendall said.

"About?" I asked.

"About why you thought it wasn't okay to tell me that you went out to a club," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I just want to be alone. I don't feel good," I said.

"I know that, but I want to know what's going on. You haven't been yourself lately and I want to know why," Kendall said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Why did you lie to me? I'm not mad that you hung out with the guys. I actually wanted you to have a good time when I was away," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Did something happen?" Kendall asked.

_Yes._

I shook my head. "No," I said.

"Then why are you acting like this? You wont even tell me what the doctor said," Kendall said.

"Kendall, please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about this anymore," I said.

"Logie, just-"

"No! I want to be alone!" I yelled.

Kendall let out a sigh and stood up from the bed. He went to give me a kiss, but I turned away from him. I didn't want to look up at him and see his hurt expression. Kendall left the room and I was once again alone. The minute the door closed, I started sobbing again.

I wanted to tell Kendall so bad, but I was so scared. He would never want to be with me and I didn't want that to happen. He already knew something was up, and I was afraid that he was going to figure everything out. I hope he doesn't.

The next day, I was immediately hit with nausea. I climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I made it to the toilet on time and I puked my guts out for fifteen minutes. I really hated being pregnant, but it wasn't going to last much longer. Once Jett finds out, then this baby is going bye-bye.

When I was finished, I rinsed my mouth out twice, then I went into the bedroom. Kendall was no longer in his bed, and I figured my puking woke him up. I felt like going back to bed, but I had things to do today. I wasn't ready to do them, but I didn't have a choice.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, then I went out into the living room. Kendall was watching TV with James and Carlos, and Mama Knight was in the kitchen making breakfast with Katie. My stomach growled when I got a whiff of chocolate chip pancakes, but I knew they weren't worth eating. I would just throw up anyway.

Kendall looked over at me and I could tell he was still hurt from what happened yesterday, and I made a mental note to talk to him once I finish talking to Jett. I didn't mean to upset Kendall, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him yesterday. I still haven't gotten over the whole pregnancy thing and I don't think I ever will.

I quietly left the apartment, but Kendall knew I left because he saw me leave. I was waiting for him to rush out and talk to me, but he never did that. I was glad he didn't. I didn't want him to know what I was doing anyway

Just as I suspected, I found Jett in the lobby. He was talking to some brunette on the couches, and I saw him place his hand on her thigh. The two were obviously flirting, and it made me sick. Here I was pregnant with his child, and he's flirting with some skanky actress. I snapped out of it and walked over to the jerk face that ruined my life.

Jett noticed I was there and he glanced over at me. He turned back to the girl and whispered something in her ear, then she nodded and left the area.

"Ah, Logan. I see you couldn't get enough of me and you came back for seconds," Jett said.

"That's not what I'm here for," I said.

"Then go away. I'm busy at the moment and-"

"That slut can wait," I said.

"Wow. I didn't know you had such a mouth. I'm learning new things about my little fuck everyday," Jett said.

"Just please take me to your apartment so we can talk," I said.

Jett rolled his eyes, then he stood up from the small couch. I followed him up to his apartment, and he closed the door behind us. I fiddled with my fingers nervously and I could feel my stomach twisting in knots. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but I had to get it over with.

"So does Kendork know what you did?" Jett asked, as he sat down on the sofa.

"N-no," I said.

"You better tell him soon. He's freaking out," Jett said.

"Can we please not talk about Kendall? This has nothing to do with him," I said.

"I just think its hilarious how he doesn't have a clue that I fucked his so called innocent boyfriend," Jett said.

"So you just slept with me to hurt Kendall? Is that why?" I asked.

"Duh. What better way then to hurt him by sleeping with you. I saw the opportunity and I took it. I'm so glad I did," Jett said.

"You're an asshole," I said.

"Aw now are you mad at me too?" Jett said.

"Ugh! You disgust me," I said.

Then why are you back in my apartment, hmm?" Jett asked.

I let out a sigh. "Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm-"

"Well spit it out. I don't have all day," Jett said.

"You know what forget it. I'm not telling you shit. I'll just get the abortion and be on my way," I said.

"Wait abortion? What the hell are you talking about?" Jett asked.

"I'm pregnant okay! You did this to me!" I yelled.

"This is just sad. You're making up stupid lies and-"

"I'm not lying! I'm carrying your baby and I don't even want it," I said.

"Sure you are," Jett said.

I walked over to Jett and placed his hand over my stomach. "This is your baby and just like you I don't want anything to do with it. I'm getting an abortion as soon as I can," I said.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you're pregnant? Its just not possible," Jett said.

"I don't know why I even bothered to tell you. You don't give a fuck," I said.

"Well yeah. It's a bunch of bullshit," Jett said.

"Fuck you!" I said.

"I don't know why you're so angry with me. I didn't do anything to you," Jett said.

"Didn't do anything?" I repeated. "You ruined everything! I'm in jeopardy of losing my boyfriend and to make things worse, I'm pregnant with your baby"

"Logan, I have to be somewhere and I don't have time to sit around and listen to you make up shit," Jett said.

"Just believe me for a second," I said.

"Why? So you can use me to help pay for that thing inside of you? I want nothing to do with it," Jett said.

"And that's why I'm getting rid of it. I knew you wouldn't step up because all you care about is yourself," I said.

Jett rolled his eyes and did a fake yawn. "Whatever, Logan. This is getting really boring," he said.

"I shouldn't have told you," I said.

"Yeah you shouldn't have. I could've gone on with the rest of my life not knowing that I knocked some dude up," Jett said.

"I hate you," I said.

"And I don't care. I wasn't expecting you to love me. I was only using you anyway," Jett said.

I turned away from Jett and stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door hard behind me. Telling him was a big mistake and it was a huge waste of my time. He didn't care that I was having his baby and that I was beyond scared. He only cared about himself and it made me sick. I'm glad I'm getting rid of the baby; now it will never have to deal with Jett.

I could feel tears approaching, but I wasn't going to let them fall. Crying over this was just stupid and I shouldn't be wasting my tears on that asshole. I have more important things to worry and cry about, and Jett wasn't one of them. He meant absolutely nothing to me.

Now all I had to do was fix things with Kendall, then get an abortion. I knowing killing the baby is wrong, but I didn't want it. Jett didn't want it either and it was just better to get rid of it. There was always adoption, but then I would have to deal with carrying the baby for nine months, and that's something I don't want to do. With this baby gone, things should return to normal. I just hope I'm making the right choice.

**A/N: Yeah, Jett is big jerkface. um i'm going to do his POV next so you guys can see whats going on i his head. i still feel bad for Logan, and it sucks that things arent going to get better. anyway, i hope you guys liked this chap and i will update soon. =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jett's POV**

I rolled my eyes when the front door of my apartment slammed shut. I couldn't get over how stupid Logan was being at the moment. He's supposedly the smart one, but he seems pretty dumb to me.

I just find it ridiculous that he thinks he's pregnant with my baby. I know I fucked him and didn't wear protection, but it wasn't possible for him to get pregnant. He's just really dumb and really easy.

I looked at my watch and let out an annoyed sigh. I had to be somewhere very important and I was already late thanks to Logan. If he didn't come up here and chew me out, then I wouldn't be late for my date. I could've just kicked him out the minute he stepped foot in my apartment, but I decided to be nice and hear what he had to say. What a mistake that was.

I stood up from my spot on the couch and grabbed my jacket, then I headed out the door. Hopefully, my cute date will understand why I'm running late, but I don't really feel like telling her about Logan. He was just someone I fucked once and he doesn't mean anything to me, and I don't think anyone will care to hear about him.

On my way to the lobby, I tried to just forget about my conversation with Logan, but it wasn't easy. I shouldn't even be thinking about him, but I couldn't stop playing our conversation in my head.

I did notice that he seemed upset and a little scared about the whole pregnancy thing, but that didn't make sense to me. If he was lying, then why was he freaking out so much? Was he really telling the truth?

Nah. Its just not possible for him to get pregnant, but I had feeling in the pit of my stomach that what he was saying was true. I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling I had. I didn't really want to do this, but I had to talk to him.

I pulled out my phone and sent my date a quick text, then climbed into the elevator and pressed the second floor button. I couldn't believe I was going to talk to him, but I had to know what was going on. If he was telling the truth, then my life is over forever. I wasn't ready for no kid, and I was hoping that Logan was just messing with me.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, and I slowly got out. I tried to remember the number of his apartment, but my mind was blanking. I've been here before when I had to help Kendork with our stupid green project, but yet I couldn't remember the stupid apartment number now.

Finally, I remembered what it was and I went down the hall looking for it. I stopped at the door of 2J and went to knock, but I froze. Did I really want to do this? I didn't really have to, but I wanted to know what was going on and if my career was in jeopardy.

I took a deep breath and knocked a few times, but no one answered. I was starting to get bugged, so I banged on the door again. Finally, the door opened and I was met with none other then Kendall. He looked surprised to see me, then he glared.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"None of your business," I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and went to slam the door, but I blocked it with my foot. Kendall glared at me again and I just smirked at him. A part of me wanted to tell him that I fucked his precious Logan, but the other half was telling me to keep my mouth shut. I really wanted to know what Kendall's face would look like when I laugh in his face and tell him, but I was afraid of what my face would look like once he does find out.

"Go away," Kendall said.

"I just want to talk to Logan for a minute," I said.

"Logan? Why?" Kendall asked.

"Again, none of your business," I said.

"He's my boyfriend," Kendall said.

"So? I just want to talk to him, so step aside," I said.

"Not gonna happen," Kendall said.

"It will just take a second," I said.

"Still not happening. I don't trust you around him," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you're not being very nice," I said.

"Who says I have to be nice to you?" Kendall asked.

"Just let me talk to Logan and then I will be on my way," I said.

"No," Kendall said.

"Seriously? You're not going to-"

I stopped talking when I saw Logan appear next to Kendall. Logan just glared at me and I knew he was still upset with me. I gave him a smile, but Logan just rolled his eyes.

"What does he want?" Logan asked Kendall.

"To talk to you, but I'm not letting him in," Kendall said.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Logan asked.

"I think you know," I said.

Logan nodded and went to leave the apartment, but Kendall stopped him. "Logie, you're not talking to him," he said.

"I have to. Just give me a minute," Logan said.

Kendall sighed and let Logan go, then he glared at me before he closed the door. Logan crossed his arms over his chest and waited for me to speak, but I didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Logan asked.

"I uh I just want to know about what you said earlier. Is true?" I asked.

"Of course its true! Why would I make up something like that!" Logan said.

"Shh! I don't want blondie to hear us," I said.

"Fine," Logan whispered.

"When did you find out about the uh…"

"Baby? Yesterday," Logan said.

"Oh and you're sure its mine and not eyebrows'?" I asked.

"I haven't slept with Kendall in a while. Its yours, Jett," Logan said.

I sighed. "This sucks," I said.

"But I'm getting rid of it. I know how much you care about your career," Logan said.

"Oh. Thanks," I said.

"And I know you wont step up," Logan said.

"Well why don't you want it?" I asked.

"Why would I? Yeah its mine, but its also yours. I don't like you that way and to be honest, I don't think I even like you at all," Logan said.

"I thought you just didn't want it because of Kendall," I said.

"That's another part. I know Kendall isn't going to want it either and I need to get rid of it before he finds out," Logan said.

"Are you even going to tell him?" I asked.

"I have to," Logan said.

"Well let me know when you're going to do it. I don't really want to be there when he explodes," I said.

"He's still going to hurt you, but he'll hate me more. Are you even going to be around?" Logan asked.

"I might as well," I said.

"Wow thanks," Logan said.

"I just don't want to be around Kendork. He bugs me," I said.

"I think you're afraid of him," Logan said.

"Me? Afraid of him? Ha! He doesn't scare me," I said.

"Really? A six foot hockey player doesn't scare you?" Logan asked.

"Can we stop talking about him?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Thanks for uh believing me. I know this isn't something you wanted to hear, but thanks for listening," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll uh go over when I'm going to get the abortion," Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

"You don't have to come. I can do this by myself," Logan said.

"I'll go with you. I did in fact say that I would be around," I said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

I nodded and Logan gave me a small smile, then he turned away and went back to his apartment. I couldn't believe he was having a baby; my baby, but at least I never get to actually be a father. That would just ruin everything for me, but Logan decided to be smart and get rid of the thing. I guess my life was fine…..for now.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. i just found it hard to write this because i'm not used to writing from Jett's POV. stupid right? anyway, i know he seems like a douche and what not, but i swear he will have a change of heart. oh! and Kendall finds out really soon and i cant wait for that chapter! im having some computer problems, but i will try and update. thank u guys so much and bye for now =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: I would like to thank glee child, xbigtimerusherx, BTR-aholic, rawbbles, and Loganswifeyy. =D**

**Kendall's POV**

I let out an annoyed sigh when Logan walked out to talk to Jett. I didn't know what Jett even wanted, but I didn't want him near Logan. I don't know why Logan even decided to talk to him in the first place. Jett is a huge asshole and Logan shouldn't even be around him.

I was really curious about their conversation, but eves-dropping wasn't a good thing to do. But then again, Logan has been acting weird and so has Jett, and listening in on their conversation might explain their behaviors. I wanted answers and this is the only way I'm going to get them.

I placed my ear to the door and I tried to listen in. I could hear Logan's voice, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I did catch Jett telling Logan to keep it down so that I don't hear anything, and that made me even more suspicious. What was Logan telling him and why wasn't I allowed to know what it was? Something was up with them, and I was going to figure it out.

"What are you doing?"

I quickly pulled away from the door and turned around to find my baby sister behind me. She had her arms crossed and she was waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing," I said.

"Liar. You're listening to them talk, aren't you?" Katie asked.

"Okay fine, but I have my reasons," I said.

"What did Jett do this time?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but he and Logan are up to something," I said.

"What makes you say that?" Katie asked.

"They have been acting weird ever since I got back and I want to know why," I said.

"Move," Katie said as she pushed me out of the way so she could hear as well.

We both listened, but I still couldn't make out what they were saying. I was starting to get frustrated, but I never backed away from the door. I needed to know why my boyfriend and enemy were out there talking.

"I can't hear anything," I said.

"That's because they stopped talking, genius," Katie said.

"Oh," I said. Then realization hit that they stopped talking because the conversation was over. "Oh!" I said as I moved Katie and myself away from the door.

We quickly ran over to the bar and pretended to have a conversation. The front door opened, and Logan walked back into the apartment. I turned to look at him and I gave him a smile, but he just turned away and headed towards our room.

"Logan, wait!" I called after him.

He let out a sigh and turned around. "What?" he asked.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"Oh," I said.

Logan nodded, then he walked away and disappeared down the hallway. I let out a sigh and I turned back to Katie.

"Why is he being so weird?" I asked.

"I think he's cheating on you," Katie asked.

"What?" I asked.

Katie shrugged. "I'm just saying," she said.

"Logan would never do that," I said.

"I don't know. I mean you did leave him alone for weeks," Katie said.

"What so this is my fault?" I asked.

"No not really. But you said he started acting weird when you came back, so…" Katie trailed off.

"So you think he slept with someone when I was away and now he feels guilty or something?" I asked.

"Well it makes sense," Katie said.

"Katie, Logan would never do that. He wouldn't do that, right?" I asked.

"He might. I mean, wasn't he with Camille or something?" Katie asked.

"No. She said he was never with her," I said.

"And that doesn't make you suspicious?" Katie asked.

"I mean it sort of does, but Logan's not that type of person," I said.

"Oh come on, big brother. His story doesn't add up. Which means…"

"Which means nothing okay? Logan didn't cheat on me," I said.

Katie sighed. "If you say so," she said.

"Look, I'll go talk to him," I said.

"Good luck," Katie said.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the room I share with Logan. I knocked once, then I opened the door. I furrowed my brows when I didn't see him in the room, so I decided to see if he was in the bathroom.

I quietly walked into the bedroom and I made my towards the connecting bathroom. The door was opened halfway and I poked my head into the room. Logan was standing in front of the mirror, and he had his hands over his stomach. His hands roamed over his stomach and he let out a sad sigh. I thought that was a little weird, and it only made my suspicions about him grow.

I lightly knocked on the door and Logan's head snapped up. He quickly removed his hands from his stomach and I walked into the bathroom. I could tell he felt a little uneasy, but at the moment I didn't care. I really needed to talk to him.

"You okay, Logie?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," he said.

"Okay. Um what did Jett want?" I asked.

"Um nothing," Logan said.

I sighed. "Babe, what is going on with you?" I asked.

"Kendall, I'm perfectly fine," Logan said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can tell me anything," I said.

"I…..I'm fine," Logan said.

"Okay. I guess I'll leave you alone now," I said.

Logan nodded, then I walked out of the bathroom. I let out a sigh and went back into the living room and Katie looked up at me. I plopped down on the couch and she walked over and stood in front of me.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Nothing. He wont tell me anything," I said.

"Because a cheater wont admit it," Katie said.

"Or maybe he's telling the truth and nothing is going on. I could just be freaking out for nothing," I said.

"I don't think he's telling the truth. Something's up with him and Jett and you need to figure it out," Katie said.

"Katie, I'm not going to spy on him or anything. I'm supposed to trust him," I said.

"Do you?" Katie asked.

"Yes. I mean…I guess so," I said.

"See! Even you have your doubts. Just get one of your tree hats and see what he's up to," Katie said.

"And what if he isn't hiding anything and I look like a huge douche bag for spying on him? He'll just get upset with me and-"

"It doesn't hurt to follow him or anything. And if it turns out that he isn't hiding anything, then you can blame it on me," Katie said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well do you want to find out what's going on with him?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, but I can just try talking to him about it," I said.

"And how's that working out for you?" Katie asked.

"Okay you have a point, but I don't want to be spying on him and stuff. It just shows that I have trust issues," I said.

"You do have trust issues! You spied on Jo when she was hanging around Jett, remember?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, but that was different," I said.

"How is that different? Its still Jett, but only this time he's hanging out with Logan," Katie said.

I sighed. "Okay I'll do it, but I'm gonna need your help," I said.

"I'm in," Katie said.

I didn't really feel comfortable spying on Logan, but if it's the only way I'm going to find out what's going on, then so be it.

**A/N: So sorry for not updating right away. I meant to, but I didn't want to post the next chap until Sharon a.k.a glee child caught up. She does love this fic and it wouldn't be fair to post the next chap without her. Yes, Sharon you were right lol. Anyway, I will update soon. Bye =D oh p.s. can u guys please vote for me for the BTR slash awards. im nominated for best mpreg and i would love it if u guys voted. thank u =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: I would like to thank glee child, xbigtimerusherx, rawbbles, **Ainsworth The Peace Maker, and **Loganswifeyy. =D**

**Logan's POV**

I could hear Kendall and Katie talking in the living room, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I had a feeling that their conversation was about me, but I was hoping I was wrong. Kendall was starting to act a little strange around me and I was afraid that he knew about my secret. I didn't want him to know just yet; I was going to tell him later.

My plan was to get an abortion sometime this week, then I would come clean to Kendall. I wasn't going to tell him about the baby because he would just hate me even more, but I was definitely going to tell him about that night with Jett. I was scared to do it, but I had to tell him. I just hope he gives me another chance.

I didn't know how I was going to get out of the house to be able to go to the clinic, but I had to think of something. I would have to lie to Kendall even more, but it was something I had to do. I didn't want him to know where I was going, but I had no idea how I was going to get away from him. He's worried about me and he is always around, but I have to find a way to ditch him.

I walked out of the bedroom and I went into the living room. Kendall looked over at me and smiled, and I gave him a small smile in return. Katie was just watching me and I felt a little uncomfortable. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she knew what was going on. That wasn't possible, though. No one knows about my horrible secret.

I sat down next to Kendall, but he didn't pull me close like he normally does. I thought that was weird, but I decided not to think too much about it. No one said anything and it was getting really awkward. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to stay here either. Kendall and Katie were acting weird, and I didn't like it.

I waited a few minutes for Kendall to say or do something, but he never did. He didn't even look at me; he kept his eyes on the floor or he would glance up at Katie a few times. I let out a sigh and stood up from the couch, then I went back to the bedroom. I didn't feel like I was supposed to be there.

I didn't know why Kendall was acting this way, but I was hoping he would stop. I'll just leave him alone for the rest of the day and I'll see what happens from there.

The next day, I woke up feeling like shit again. I didn't feel like puking which was good, but my stomach was starting to cramp up again. I tried not to show my discomfort, but I guess I wasn't doing a good job. Kendall would send me worried looks, but that's all he did. He was still acting weird, and I didn't like it.

Since I was still sick, Kelly wouldn't let me go in with the guys. They had to go today for a few hours, and I took this as my chance to set up an appointment at the clinic. I also needed to talk to someone, and I was hoping Camille wasn't busy. I trusted her and I really needed to talk to her about everything that's been going on.

The minute Kendall left the apartment, I quickly went into the bedroom and threw on some jeans on and a t-shirt. I went back into the living room and I noticed Katie was watching me. Her looks were making me uncomfortable, but I tried to ignore them.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I uh I need to do some stuff," I said.

"What kind of stuff?" Katie asked.

"Just some school stuff," I said.

"But you don't have your backpack or anything," Katie said.

"Oh uh that's because I was going to do some stuff in class," I said.

Katie eyed me for a minute and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. Before she could ask anything else, I quickly ran out of the apartment. I didn't know what was up with her, but it was making me nervous. It almost seemed like she knew what I was hiding, but I was hoping that wasn't it.

I ran to Camille's apartment and I knocked a few times. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her to answer the door. Finally, the door opened and Camille smiled at me.

"Hey, Logan. What's up?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"I was actually heading over to an audition and-"

"Please! Its really important!" I said.

Camille nodded and she let me inside her apartment. I looked around for any sign of her dad, but I didn't see him anywhere. I was glad it was just the two of us; I didn't want anyone to overhear what I was about to tell her.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked.

"No. I did a terrible thing and I don't know what to do," I said.

"What did you do?" Camille asked.

"Remember when I went to that party?" Camille nodded and I continued. "Well I drank a little too much and I sort of slept with someone."

Camille gasped. "You cheated on Kendall?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so drunk and Jett took advantage of me and-"

"Jett! You slept with Jett!" Camille said.

"It was an accident and I don't know what to do," I said.

"Does Kendall know?" Camille asked.

"No. I haven't told him about that night or about the baby and-"

"Baby? What are you talking about?" Camille asked.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant," I said.

"Logan, that's not funny," Camille said.

"I'm telling the truth! I went to see a doctor the other day and I found out that I can have kids. Its weird I know, but it's the truth," I said.

"Its not Kendall's, is it?" Camille asked.

"No. I don't know what to do," I said.

"Just tell Kendall that Jett took advantage and-"

"But its my fault. I was the one who sat there and talked to him," I said.

"You didn't know," Camille said.

"I wish I did, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I know I have to tell Kendall, but I'm going to do that once the baby is gone," I said.

"Gone? Wait, you're going to tell him after the baby is born? Logan, that's too long," Camille said.

"No I'm getting an abortion," I said.

"What! Logan, you can't!" Camille said.

"I have to okay? I don't want to lose Kendall," I said.

Camille sighed. "Okay," she said.

"Um can this just be between us? I don't want anyone else to know," I said.

"Sure," Camille said.

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. I felt a little better about her knowing, but I was still scared to tell this to Kendall. I knew he was going to be really upset with me and probably break up with me, but I was going to try my best to get him to take me back. I love him so much and I know what I did was wrong, but if he loves me too then he will just forget about what I did.

I pulled away from Camille when I was hit with another stomach cramp. I moaned quietly and I clutched my stomach tightly. I hated feeling like this, but it wont be for long.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Stomach cramps," I said.

"I'm sorry," Camille said.

"Its okay. I wont have to deal with them much longer," I said.

"When are you going to uh you know? Get rid of it?" Camille asked.

"Hopefully sometime this week. I need to call and make an appointment, but I never get the chance because Kendall is always around," I said.

"You could call here if you like," Camille said.

"Thanks," I said.

Camille nodded and stood up from the couch, then she went into the kitchen. I pulled my phone out and dialed Dr. Green's number. I was about to hit 'call', but I froze. Now I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go through with getting an abortion. It was wrong to kill the baby when it was so innocent, but it was also a reminder of what I did. I couldn't keep this baby.

I took a deep breath and hit 'call', then I placed the phone to my ear.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't post anything sooner. I was trying to finish a new fic, but its over now so I should have more time for this. Anyway, I will update when I can and I cant wait for you guys to read the next chap. It involves Kendall ;) bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: I would like to thank gleechild, xbigtimerusherx, rawbbles, ** Ainsworth The Peace Maker and **Loganswifeyy. =D**

**Kendall's POV**

After spending hours and hours with Gustavo, we were finally free to go. James and Carlos were going to chill by the fire pit for the evening, but I decided to just go up to 2J and hang out with Logan for a while. I was hoping that he was acting better then he did yesterday.

I didn't want to believe what Katie said about him, but it was kind of hard not to. Logan was just acting different and it didn't help that he was hanging around with Jett. I didn't think Logan would be the type to be unfaithful in a relationship, but the only way I was going to find out was if I spied on him.

I already tried talking to him, but even that didn't work. He just didn't want to open up to me and that made me suspect something even more. Logan always told me what was bothering him and I didn't understand why now was different. I want to try talking to him again, but I don't know if it will work.

I walked into the apartment and I found that it was empty except for Katie. She was sitting at the bar on the laptop, and she looked up at me. I smiled at her and tossed the car keys on the counter, then I plopped down on the couch.

"Where's mom and Logan?" I asked.

"Mom went downstairs to do laundry and I think Logan is at the pool," Katie said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Well he came up here a few hours ago, then he left again," Katie said.

"Again? What do you mean again?" I asked.

"He left a little bit after you left this morning," Katie said.

"He did? But I thought he was sick," I said.

"Apparently not. He went somewhere and when I asked him about it he ran away," Katie said.

"That's a little weird," I said.

"Yeah. I still think he's doing something behind your back," Katie said.

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the person who would do that," I said.

"Exactly. He's the last person you would suspect, and that's why you need to follow him," Katie said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Why not? You said you were going to do it," Katie said.

"Fine, fine. But I want to talk to him first," I said.

"Good luck with that," Katie said.

"He might open up to me. He's downstairs, right?" I asked.

"I guess. Check out the window," Katie said.

I stood up from the couch and I walked over to the giant, glass window. I got a clear view of the pool and I could make out some familiar figures. James and Carlos were by the fire pit and I spotted Logan with them. He seemed like he wasn't enjoying himself that much, and I found it a little weird. He usually loves our fire pit gatherings.

"Yeah, he's down there," I said.

"What is he doing?" Katie asked.

"He's just sitting there," I said.

"Then go talk to him," Katie said.

"Okay. I'll be back later," I said.

"Tell me what happens," Katie said.

"I will," I said.

I ran out of the apartment and over to the elevator. I pressed the 'down' button and I waited impatiently for the elevator to stop. Finally, it stopped and the doors opened and I climbed inside. I pressed the button for the lobby and I waited for the elevator to stop. Once in the lobby, I bumped into Camille and Lucy. They were leaving the pool.

"Hey, Kendall," Lucy said.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"To talk to Logan. I'm pretty sure he's down here," I said.

"Oh. Well good luck. He looks a little down," Lucy said.

"I know and I cant figure out why. Do you guys happen to know?" I asked.

Lucy shook her head and Camille made sure to not look at me. I thought that was a little weird, but I shrugged it off. Before I could say anything else, Camille was dragging Lucy away. I thought that was just as weird, but again I tried to let it go.

I was about to head towards the pool, but I stopped when my phone starting buzzing. I let out an annoyed sigh and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had a new message from Katie.

_Come back up here ASAP! Logan left his phone behind!_

I really didn't want to go up there because I needed to talk to Logan, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't open up to me. Maybe if I looked through his phone I could find out what's going on with him. It was wrong to snoop through his stuff, but I didn't have a choice.

I put my phone back in my pocket, then I went back upstairs. I opened the door to the apartment and I found Katie on the couch, and she had something in her hand. By the looks of it I knew it was Logan's phone and I was curious if she found anything.

"Finally!" Katie said when she saw me walk in.

"Why do you have his phone?" I asked.

"He left it behind to charge it and I sort of took it," Katie said.

"You went through our room!" I said.

"Not completely. I didn't find anything on his side, and your side was just gross so I left it alone. But I did find his phone by the bed and I couldn't help myself," Katie said.

"Don't do that again. And what did you find?" I asked.

"Nothing yet. I guess he deleted all of his messages," Katie said.

"That's weird. What about his email?" I asked.

"I don't know his password," Katie said.

"Has he called anyone or anything?" I asked.

"Not really. If he's deleting stuff then that means he's up to something," Katie said.

"I guess," I said.

"You guess? Come on, big brother. He's obviously up to something and he's making sure that no one finds out by deleting everything," Katie said.

"Or we are just being stupid and assuming that he's doing something," I said.

"Fine don't believe me, but I still think he's hiding something," Katie said.

I let out a sigh and took the phone from Katie. To me it didn't seem like he was hiding anything, but I still found it a little strange that he was deleting everything off his phone. I decided to not continue this and I placed the phone on the coffee table. Not even a minute later the phone started to ring, and Katie glanced at me.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I….I don't know," I said.

"Answer it," Katie said.

"Its none of my business," I said.

"Yes it is. Now answer it," Katie said.

I let out a sigh and I picked up the phone. I quickly pressed the 'talk' button and I placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

**"Hello. May I speak with Logan Mitchell?"**

It was a females voice and I had no idea who she was. I didn't want to hang up because this phone call could be very useful.

"Um he's not in at the moment. Can I take a message?" I asked.

**"Yes. Please let him know that his appointment has changed and will be on Wednesday at eleven o'clock a.m."**

"Okay. Appointment for what?"

**"I'm sorry but this is confidential,"**

"I'm his boyfriend and I want to know what's going on,"

**"Sir, I'm sorry but-"**

"Please just tell me. I just want to know what's going on with him and what this appointment is for,"

**"He has an appointment with Dr. Adams to terminate his pregnancy,"**

"What?"

**"That's all I can say. Please let Logan know and have a nice day,"**

The other line went dead and I hung up the phone. I didn't understand what that conversation was about; it just didn't make sense to me. Why was Logan getting an abortion? He's not pregnant and there's no way that's even possible. This had to be some sick joke of his.

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. Just some nurse calling to confirm an appointment for Wednesday," I said.

"Appointment for what?" Katie asked.

"For Logan to get an abortion," I said.

"What? That doesn't make sense," Katie said.

"I have to talk to him," I said.

I headed towards the front door, but I stopped when it opened. James, Carlos and Logan walked in and they froze when they saw me. Logan gave me a small smile, but his smile faltered when he saw the look on my face.

"Kendall?" he asked.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I was just going to get you," I said.

"We came up early because he wasn't feeling well," James said.

"Oh," I said.

"Why do you have my phone?" Logan asked.

"It was ringing and I answered it," I said.

"Why? Its none of your business," Logan said.

"Yeah it is. I'm glad I answered it; I learned about your doctors appointment," I said.

"What appointment?" Logan asked.

"Don't act like you don't know," I said.

"Kendall, can we not do this right now?" Logan asked.

"No. We are going to talk about this," I said.

"Um we'll just go," James said.

"Take Katie," I said.

"What? No! I'm staying for this," Katie said.

"Katie, leave. I need to talk to Logan alone," I said.

Katie let out an annoyed sigh and she left the apartment with James and Carlos. Once the door closed, I turned back to face Logan. He looked terrified and worried, and that just made me think that something really was going on with him.

"Can I have my phone?" Logan asked.

"I want answers first," I said.

"Kendall, please just-"

"No! Just tell me what is going on and why you're scheduling appointments for an abortion," I said.

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered.

"Sorry for what? Baby, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what's going on," I said.

"I'm pregnant," Logan said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's why I've been sick lately. When we went to the hospital I found out and I was so scared to tell you. I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Logie, why didn't you tell me? I'm not mad about this okay? This is great news and you don't have to abort it," I said.

"Yes I do," Logan said.

Tears were now running down his face and I didn't know why. If he was afraid that I wouldn't be there, then he was wrong. I love him so much and I would always be there for him. I mean, we're too young for a kid, but that doesn't mean I'll walk away from him.

"Logie, I'm not mad about this. I'll be here for you okay? I love you," I said.

"You don't understand. I…..I cheated on you," Logan said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall. I just felt so alone when you were gone and-"

"Why would you do that? I thought you loved me," I said.

"Kendall, I do. I do so much. I was just being stupid and I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was Jett," Logan said.

I didn't know how to respond to that. Logan, the love of my life, had slept with Jett. I couldn't believe it. Why would he do this to me? I thought I was treating Logan right and always being there for him, but I must have messed up somewhere.

Just hearing what Logan said made my heart shatter into a million little pieces. He cheated on me. It was like a bullet to the chest. I was in shock and I didn't know how to react to this. I wanted to scream and cry, but I had to stay strong. I just had to.

But I couldn't.

Tears formed in my eyes and I wasn't strong enough to hold them back. I could feel them sliding down my face, and I let them fall. I couldn't hold them back and I wasn't going to try.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry," Logan said.

"Why….why did you do that? I thought you cared and were different," I said.

"It was an accident. He took advantage of me. I didn't mean to hurt you," Logan said.

"You lied to me. You lied to me about everything!" I yelled.

"Kendall, just please let me explain," Logan said.

"Explain what? That you slept with Jett? My enemy!" I said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I was drunk and he took advantage of me," Logan said.

"Why were you with him in the first place? You should know better then to be around him," I said.

"I'm sorry. He just said he wanted to talk and-"

"Logan you are so fucking stupid! You're stupid for trusting him!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I swear I didn't mean to do anything with him. I was drunk and it was an accident. I'm so, so sorry," Logan said.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"How can I? I trusted you and you betrayed me," I said.

"I'm sorry. Can we please just fix this and work things out between us?" Logan asked.

"I don't want to," I said.

"Please! Please, Kendall! I need you so much," Logan said.

"No you don't. Just go with Jett and raise the baby with him," I said.

"I'm not keeping it. I would rather be with you," Logan said.

"Fine, then kill it, but I don't want anything to do with you. I can't be with a cheater," I said.

"Kendall, please don't do this! I love you so much and I want to be with you. Please just let us work this out," Logan said.

"No," I said.

"Please! I'll get rid of the baby and we can fix this. Please, just give me another chance," Logan said.

"I already told you that I don't want to be with you. I'm done," I said.

I gave Logan his phone, then I turned away to leave. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, but I pushed him off of me and he fell to the floor. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed loudly, but I didn't care. He was the one who hurt me and what he did can't be forgiven.

I gave Logan one last look, then I walked out of the apartment. I left the Palm Woods and I ran to the park. The park was empty since it was getting dark, and I was glad I could be alone. I found an empty bench and I collapsed on it, then I broke down and cried.

I didn't want to lose Logan, but I couldn't be with him anymore. He hurt me in the worst way possible and I don't think I will ever take him back. I love him more then anything, but I cant continue a relationship with him. He slept with my enemy and is carrying a baby that isn't even mine.

I was actually happy when he told me that he was pregnant, but now I know its not even mine. I thought I would be with Logan for the rest of my life, but I was wrong. I lost him to Jett. I don't know how I will get over him, but I have to try.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating again, but I got caught up with other things. Anyway, so Kendall knows and I feel so bad for him. Im used to hurting Logan in this way or something, but now its Kendall and I feel bad. Anyway, I hope u guys liked this chap and I will update when I can. Bye =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: I would like to thank gleechild, xbigtimerusherx, rawbbles, Loganswifeyy, Fallenangelqueen, Mona Myer, TidusGT, IceRush, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai. =D**

**Jett's POV**

I pulled up to the Palm Woods and I was glad I was finally home. I had just gotten back from a date, and it was beyond awful. I only went out with this girl so I could forget about everything else that's been going on, but even then I couldn't stop thinking about the situation I was in.

I wish I never did what I did to Logan; it was just stupid and it ruined everything. I only did it to get back at Kendall, but now I wish I never did it. I was a little worried about my life being over because of the baby, but that wasn't going to happen since Logan was getting rid of it. I didn't know when he was doing it, but I was hoping it was soon. I don't want to have to worry about a stupid baby.

I did start to wonder if Logan was ever going to tell Kendall about what we did. I knew he was afraid to do it and I would love to tell Kendall in a heartbeat, but that wasn't a good idea. As much as I would like seeing his reaction to this, I knew I couldn't tell him. He's Logan's boyfriend and I just don't want to get pummeled by Kendall.

I snapped out of my thoughts and I parked the car. I was really tired and all I wanted to do was sleep, and stop thinking about Logan and the baby. I shouldn't even be thinking about him, but for some odd reason he was the only thing on my mind. It was really starting to annoy me and I just wanted to sleep it off.

I got out of the car and I started heading towards the building, but I stopped when I saw a figure approaching me. By the looks of it I could tell it was a male and he was coming from the park. I squinted to get a better look and my stomach started doing flips when I saw it was Kendall.

I didn't really want to deal with him at the moment; he looked angry and I didn't want to be around that. I've seen him when he's upset and I shouldn't be around when he explodes. He has in fact tried to hit me, and I didn't want him to that again.

"Jett!" he screamed.

I had to admit I was a little scared, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I had no idea why he wanted to talk to me, but I had a feeling that he found out about Logan and I. I wanted to avoid this confrontation, but I guess luck wasn't on my side.

I didn't want to stick around for him to beat me to a pulp, so I tried to run away. Of course, he was faster and he grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back.

"Get your hands off of me!" I said.

"Then keep your hands off my boyfriend," Kendall growled.

"It was one time, and believe me I wont do it again," I said.

"That's not the point! You slept with him," Kendall said.

"Hey, he was the one who wanted it. You should've seen the way he begged for it. I doubt he did that with you," I said.

The minute the words left my mouth I quickly regretted it. Kendall's fist collided with my face and hit the ground. I covered my face with my hands so he couldn't reach it, but that didn't stop him from kicking me. I gasped for air when he kicked me hard in the stomach, and I tried to get up before he did anything else.

He went to kick me again, but I grabbed his foot and made him lose his balance. He let out a groan when he hit the concrete, and I quickly stood up. I could easily defend myself if I wanted to, but at the moment I just wanted to run up to my apartment.

I was about to make a run for it, but Kendall grabbed my foot and knocked me to the ground. He tried to pin me down, but I was faster this time and I kicked him in the face. I scrambled to get to my feet, but Kendall was stronger and he had me pinned down. His fist came crashing down and I shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him hit my face.

But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see that he was being pulled off of me by his friends. For once in my life, I was glad those goons were around. Kendall was kicking and screaming, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I had won this.

I stood up from the ground and dusted myself off, then I ran into the Palm Woods. Instead of waiting for the elevator, I took the stairs. I made it up to my apartment and I shut and locked the door behind me.I couldn't believe that just happened, and I had a feeling it might happen again. Now I really have to try and avoid Kendall, or I will surely end up dead.

I knew Logan was going to tell him eventually, but I was kind of hoping that Logan would warn me first. I told him that I didn't want to be around when Kendall blew up, but of course that didn't happen. I could've been killed, but luckily I made it out alive.

I felt like barging up to Logan's apartment and telling him off, but that was a really stupid idea. Kendall was probably already there and going over there would just make it easier for him to hurt me again. I guess I will talk to Logan another time, but I had no idea how that was going to happen.

Things were just getting worse and worse for me, and I had a feeling things weren't going to get better. I was hoping they would, but now it didn't seem like it. My life went from really great to really crappy all because I slept with a guy I don't even care about.

I didn't know how I was going to get out of this mess, but I was going to try. If I'm lucky, things wont get worse from here.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap, but there was some Jett and Kendall action and I hope that part was okay. I will update when I can. Thank u guys so much =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: I would like to thank gleechild, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, xbigtimerusherx, BTRlover2211, IceRush, CrazyKAMESFan13, rawbbles, and Loganswifeyy. =D**

**Logan's POV**

I sobbed for what felt like hours, but I knew it was only a few minutes. I felt so stupid for what I did to Kendall, and I wish I could go back and make sure that night never happened. I love Kendall so much and I lost him because I decided to be stupid and sleep with Jett. I never meant to hurt Kendall, but it was too late. The damage has already been done.

I thought I could tell him and that he would find it in his heart to forgive me, but my plan was ruined. He had to find out on his own and I never got a chance to explain myself completely. I thought for sure that he would forgive me and that we can work things out, but he didn't want to do any of those things. He hated me and now we were over.

I didn't want to lose Kendall, but it was my own fault that this happened. Kendall understood that I was taken advantage of, but it was still my fault that all of this happened. I was the one who decided to sit down with Jett and drink what he offered me. I knew it contained alcohol, but I still drunk it and now I ruined everything.

I didn't know what I was going to do now that Kendall was gone. I love him so much and I need him more then anything. He's always been there for me, but I knew he wasn't going to do that now. I hurt him in the worst way possible, and there was no way that he was going to take me back. I doubt we will even remain friends; I most likely ruined our friendship too.

I tried to wipe away my tears, but it was beyond impossible. I knew I had to calm down for the baby's sake, but at the moment I didn't care. I looked down at my stomach and I glared. This baby would just make everything worse and I didn't want it. I thought I was making a mistake by aborting it, but now I don't care. I wanted this baby gone and I wanted it gone now.

I had to get rid of this baby, and I felt like getting rid of it now. I could easily make myself miscarry if I wanted to, and that's what I felt like doing. Maybe if this baby was gone then Kendall would give me another chance. We could forget about Jett, but it would be hard if a baby that's from him was in the way. I had to get rid of it so Kendall could take me back.

I made a fist with my hand, then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I positioned my fist to my stomach, then I punched myself. I didn't hit myself hard enough, so I socked myself in the stomach a little harder. I cried out in pain and I pulled my hand away. I knew I wasn't finished and I went to hit myself again, but I stopped when the front door flew open.

Katie and Carlos walked in first, then James walked in holding onto Kendall. I noticed he looked really angry and I could see a few bruises forming on his face. I instantly knew that he had bumped into Jett, and that it didn't end well.

Kendall pushed James off of him, then his eyes landed on me. Pain and anger shone brightly in his eyes, and I knew I was the reason for that. I was the one who made him upset, and I was the reason he got into a fight with Jett. It was all my fault.

I stood up from the floor, and I winced from my sore stomach. I wanted to reach out to him and take care of him, but I knew I couldn't do that. He needed time to cool off and trying to work things out now will just make him more upset.

The tension in the room was overwhelming, but I didn't think of leaving. I wanted my friends to go so I could be with Kendall, but I had a feeling they weren't going anywhere. Katie looked upset with me, but I could see the worry in her eyes as well. James and Carlos were worried too, but they looked a little confused. No one knew why Kendall and I were this way, but I knew they were going to find out.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. What you did was horrible," Kendall said.

"I know and-"

"No you don't know. Imagine if I did that to you. How would you feel?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't mean to do it," I said.

"Guys, what's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said.

Kendall turned away from me, and he went down the hall towards our room. I wasn't going to let him walk away so easily, and I followed him. He slammed the door in my face, but I opened it and barged in the room.

"Get out," Kendall said.

"No. I want to fix this," I said.

"I don't want to fix anything. I'm done with you," Kendall said.

"Well I'm not. I love you," I said.

"Obviously you don't," Kendall said.

"Kendall, it was a mistake. I didn't mean to do it I swear. It just happened and I'm so sorry," I said.

"I don't believe you. I thought you were different, but tonight I learned who you really are," Kendall said.

"That's not who I am and you know that. You know me more then anyone else," I said.

"I thought I did," Kendall said.

"Please just forgive me. I need you so much," I said.

"I can't forgive you, Logan. I just cant," Kendall said.

"Please? I love you so much and I cant lose you. Just please forgive me for my mistakes," I said.

"Its not that easy, and you should know that. You've been cheated on," Kendall said.

"This is different!" I said.

"How is this different? Cheating is cheating," Kendall said.

"But I actually love you! I don't have feelings for Camille like I do for you. It's hurts losing you more then it did when I broke up with her," I said.

"Logan, we're over and you need to accept that," Kendall said.

"No! I've waited long enough to be with you and I'm not going to lose you," I said.

"Then you shouldn't have done what you did," Kendall said.

"I didn't mean to! Mistakes happen all the time and we make them because we're human. I didn't mean it, Kendall. I swear," I said.

"I can't trust you anymore, Logan. I thought I could, but I cant. We're over and I want nothing to do with you," Kendall said.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't," I said.

"I can't take you back. I love you, but I cant be with you," Kendall said.

"We can forget about this and put it in the past. I want to be with you, Kendall," I said.

"How can we put this in the past when a part of Jett is growing inside of you? It just doesn't work," Kendall said.

"I'm getting rid of the baby. I don't want it because I would rather have you," I said.

"You cant kill it because you're the one who fucked up," Kendall said.

"Its just a stupid reminder that I fucked everything up! I want nothing to do with it or Jett," I said.

"I want to believe you," Kendall said.

"Then believe me!" I said.

"I cant! I can't believe you because its all a bunch of lies! You lied to be about everything and I can't trust you anymore!" Kendall yelled.

"Please? I need you to trust me," I said.

"I cant, Logan. Just get out," Kendall said.

"I'm not leaving until I know we're okay," I said.

"We're never going to be okay! You're the one who screwed me over and nothing is ever going to be okay between us! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Kendall screamed.

"I can't! I can't forget about you!" I said.

"Then try," Kendall said.

"No," I said.

Kendall screamed in anger and he pushed me against the door. Tears were pouring down my face because I was upset and because I was scared. I knew what Kendall was capable of doing, and I was afraid that he was going to take all of his anger out on me.

"Kendall, please," I whispered.

"Get out. I don't want you anymore so just leave me alone," Kendall said.

"I love you so much and I cant just leave," I said.

"I don't want to hurt you, Logan. Just please leave me alone," Kendall said.

"Hurt me then. Make me feel just as bad as you do," I said.

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby," Kendall said.

"Please? Just-"

"No. You're already hurting," Kendall said.

Kendall took his hands off of me, then he backed away. I walked towards him, but he shook his head and I stopped. More tears ran down my face and I could see a few leaking from Kendall's eyes. I gave him one last look, then I ran out of the room.

I ran into the living room and James tried to stop me, but I pushed him away and ran out of the apartment. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get away. I had to get away from everything that's going on, but I didn't know how to escape it all.

This was all my fault and I will never forgive myself. I wish there was some way that I could turn back time, but I knew that I couldn't. Everything was ruined and all I have is myself to blame.

**A/N: I hope u guys liked it. I was going to make Kendall get physical with Logan, but I changed my mind. Maybe next time lol. Anyway, I will update when I can. Thanks so much for reading =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: I would like to thank gleechild, xbigtimerusherx, Gleedarrenfan18, rawbbles, Ainsworth The Peace Maker and Loganswifeyy. thank u guys so much =D**

**Kendall's POV**

I watched Logan leave the room, then I shut the door and slid down to the floor. I buried my face into my hands, and I started sobbing. I felt crushed for what Logan did to me, but at the same time I felt stupid for letting him go. I love him so much and I cant see myself without him, but I had to let him go. He hurt me and I just cant find it in myself to forgive him.

I felt like giving in when he pleaded for me to take him back, but I had to stay strong. I cant take him back so easily, and I didn't know if I ever will let him back in. Never in my life have I been hurt like this before.

It hurt when Jo left me, but I got over it because I had my friends with me. Logan was always there for me when I was suffering from losing my first real girlfriend, but now everything was different. I lost Logan and now I didn't have anyone to make me feel better. Losing Logan hurts way more then when Jo left, and I don't know if I will ever be able to get through this.

If I couldn't have Logan as a boyfriend, then I would still want him as a friend. It would be hard to get that relationship back, but I was willing to work for it. I cant let Logan leave my life completely; we have so much history together and I wasn't going to walk away from that.

Even if he hurt me, I was still going to try and get him back. We wouldn't be together romantically, but I would rather have him as friend then not having him at all.

I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt, then I stood up from the floor. I slowly opened the door, then I walked out into the living room. I didn't see Logan around, and I figured he ran off somewhere. I had to find him and try to at least fix our friendship.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"He left. What is going on with you two?" James asked.

"I cant tell you," I said.

"Why not? We're your friends," Carlos said.

I shook my head, then I turned to Katie. "I guess you were right and I'm sorry I didn't believe you," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'll get over it eventually," I said.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" James asked.

"I cant," I said.

"Well can you just tell us why Logan is being so weird?" Carlos asked.

"He's pregnant," I said.

"What?" James asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Just tell us," James said.

"He cheated on me okay? That's why he's acting different," I said.

"He what?" Carlos asked.

"He fucking cheated on me with Jett! It happened at the stupid club you guys took him to!" I yelled.

"Kendall, I'm sorry," James said.

"Its not your fault. He was the one being stupid and careless, but I was the one who left him. I'm the reason why he did that," I said.

"Its not your fault. You didn't know," Katie said.

"But I still left him! I shouldn't have left," I said.

"This isn't your fault. Logan was the one who screwed up," James said.

"Because of me!" I said.

"Kendall, stop it. This isn't your fault, so just stop blaming yourself," James said.

"If I didn't leave, then he wouldn't have cheated and gotten pregnant. This is all my fault," I said.

"No its not. Logan made the decision to sleep with Jett. You had nothing to do with it," Katie said.

"But I feel like I do. I'm not good enough. That's why I lost both Jo and Logan," I said.

"Logan is the one who isn't good enough. You can do so much better," Katie said.

"But I love him," I said.

"I know, but you have to try and move on," Katie said.

"I don't think I can. I just want to talk to him and fix this," I said.

"But what happens with the baby?" Carlos asked.

"He's getting rid of it," I said.

"What! He cant do that! Its so innocent," Carlos said.

"Its also part of Jett. No one wants his evil spawn running around," James said.

"But its part of Logan, too and he should keep it," Carlos said.

"Well he's not keeping it, and I don't care. Its not my baby anyway," I said.

"I'm sorry, big brother," Katie said.

"Don't be sorry. This happened because of me," I said.

Katie went to say something, but I turned away from her and my friends and I left the apartment. I wanted to try and fix things with Logan, but at the same time I just wanted to be left alone. If he was as sorry as he says he is, then I want him to prove it. I cant just take him back because he apologizes; I want him to actually mean it.

I was glad I told my friends, but at the same time I wasn't. I wonder what they are saying or thinking at the moment. They probably think I'm a huge screw up because my boyfriend cheated on me, and I wasn't able to make him happy. I thought I was doing a good job at being there for Logan, but I guess I was wrong. It was my fault he did this.

I wish I never left Logan like I did, maybe then he wouldn't have cheated on me. I should've just stayed in LA with him while my mom and Katie went to Minnesota. If I did, then this wouldn't have happened. If I could, I would make sure none of this ever happened.

I wanted things to be okay, but I knew that was never going to happen. I lost Logan forever, and I didn't know if I would ever have him again. I guess I just have to accept the fact that Logan and I really aren't meant to be. I didn't want to accept it, but I have to.

**A/N: Ugh this chapter was too short for my liking, and I'm sorry. I will try and update when I can, and you guys can see what happens next. The next chapter will be in Jett's POV. Anyway, bye for now =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jett's POV**

I let out a groan when I heard someone pounding on the front door. I was not in the mood to deal with people right now. I decided to just ignore whoever was trying to bother me, and I was hoping they would go away. I didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment, and I didn't look so perfect either. And that's all thanks to stupid Kendork.

The banging continued and I was starting to get even more annoyed. I finally decided to just go to my room and try to tune the knocking out. I stood up from the couch and headed towards the hall, but I stopped when I heard someone say my name.

"Jett?"

That was Logan's voice; he was the one at my door. I didn't know why he was here, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with Kendall. I really just wanted to ignore Logan, but I did say that I would be there for him. I guess I just thought he wouldn't need me so soon.

I let out a sigh, then I turned around and headed towards the door. Logan kept knocking, and it was starting to piss me off. I grabbed the knob and I hesitated for a minute. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to see him. He would just complain to me about Kendall and I was definitely in no mood for that.

But being the good person that I am, I changed my mind and decided to see what he wanted. I opened the door to reveal a crying Logan and I almost felt bad for him, but just almost. I honestly didn't know how to react to this; I've never really seen Logan cry before and I couldn't help but think he looked cute.

Wait cute? I shook my head at that thought. Logan wasn't cute and why in the world would I even think that? I didn't sleep with him because I thought he was cute; I slept with him because I thought it would be funny to see Kendall's reaction. I don't know what was wrong with me; I think Kendall hit me a little too hard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"C-can I come in?" Logan asked.

"Why? You said you didn't like me," I said.

"Please? I just need someone right now," Logan said.

"So you chose me? That's the first," I said.

" I just can't go back to my own place right now," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes." Fine, but I don't want to hear you crying about anything," I said.

Logan nodded and I stood aside so he could walk into the apartment. He followed me over to the couch and he timidly sat down. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again at this, and I was hoping that Logan would calm down. I wasn't going to jump him again; I learned my lesson. Well, sort of.

"So why are you here again?" I asked.

"Kendall found out," Logan said.

"Yeah thanks for telling me. You could've said he was on his way to kick my ass," I said.

"I didn't know he would bump into you," Logan said.

"Still, a warning would be nice next time. Hopefully, there isn't a next time," I said.

"I can't promise you anything. Kendall hasn't gotten all of his rage out yet," Logan said.

"Well can't he take it out on someone else? I wasn't the only one at fault here," I said.

"He already yelled at me. He doesn't want me anymore," Logan said.

"Well I don't blame him. You did cheat on him," I said.

"Yeah because you…." Logan sighed. "Never mind. It was all my fault."

"True," I said.

"You played a big part in this, too," Logan said.

"I guess so," I said.

"You also had to piss Kendall off even more, didn't you? I know you said something to him," Logan said.

"Maybe a few things slipped out, but it wasn't anything bad," I said.

Logan sighed. "I don't know what to do. I still love him," he said.

"Why? He's so bleh. I'm at least better for you," I said.

Logan looked up at me. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Um when are you getting rid of the thing?" I asked.

"You mean the baby? I have an appointment in a few days," Logan said.

"Oh. I guess you want me to go to this with you, right?" I asked.

"I said you didn't have to, but if you want I don't care at this point," Logan said.

"Well we're going to need disguises. I don't want people seeing me at an abortion clinic," I said.

"This isn't just about you. I'm in this mess, too," Logan said.

"Yeah, but I have a career I need to watch out for. You really don't," I said.

"Can you just stop thinking about yourself for once!" Logan yelled.

I had to admit hearing Logan yell startled me. I thought he was always quiet, but I guess I was wrong about him. When he was upset, he wasn't afraid to show it and let it out. I honestly didn't want to hear him crying to me about how fucked up his life was, but at the same time I wanted to try and make him feel better. Everything that's going on is a huge mess, and we both need someone to help us get through it.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm here for you. I know your life sucks even more now, but I guess you can come to me when you need someone," I said.

"Wait, are you being nice to me?" Logan asked.

"Nice is just pushing it. I'm just saying that-"

"You would be there for me when I needed someone. That's being nice," Logan said.

"Okay, you know what? I'm not even going to comfort you anymore," I said.

"And when were you doing that?" Logan asked.

"Stop. Just stop it right now," I said.

"You do care," Logan said.

"If you think I care about you, then you're wrong. I only care about three people: me, myself and I," I said.

"If you say so," Logan said.

"Can you stop now please? I will kick you out," I said.

Logan chuckled, then he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. That startled me even more then when he yelled, and I tried to push him off of me. He didn't budge, so I gave up and I wrapped my arms awkwardly around his small frame.

"Thank you, Jett," Logan said.

"Yeah whatever, but I'm not going to be nice to you all of the time," I said.

"I don't care. Just as long as you're nice to me now," Logan said.

"Can you get off now? You're ruining my perfectness," I said.

Logan chuckled and he pulled away from me. He glanced at the clock on the wall, then he stood up from the couch.

"I should get going," he said.

"Just stay here," I said.

"I can't. Kendall will surely kill us both if he finds out I slept over here," Logan said.

"You've done it before," I said.

"And look where that got us. I appreciate you being nicer towards me, but I really have to go. Thank you for making me feel a little better," Logan said.

"Whatever. I'm just being a good person," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes in a playful way, then he walked over to the door. He turned around and gave me a small smile, then he left my apartment. I didn't know what just happened between us, but I was hoping nothing like that ever happened again.

**A/N: jettgan anyone? Lol um I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but all that matters is that everyone liked it. The next chap will be in Logan's POV and Jett's going to be in that chapter as well. It involves the baby, but that's all im saying. Well bye for now! =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan's POV**

It was the day of my appointment, and I was beyond scared. I didn't know how it was going to be, but I knew I couldn't back out of this. I know abortion is wrong, but I don't have any other options. Keeping the baby was just out of the question, and I knew for a fact that Jett doesn't want it. He doesn't really care about anyone else but himself, but the other night I saw a different side of him.

He started out acting like his usual self, but after a while I saw a new side of him. He was actually caring and he even comforted me. Never have I seen Jett act that way, but I liked it. That side of him was a lot better, and I was glad I got to see it. I guess Jett isn't all that bad, and I wish he would show his caring side more often.

The more I thought about the other side of Jett, the more I wondered if he would be like that towards the baby. I mean, he has to since its his baby, but Jett was a difficult person. Maybe if I kept the baby, then Jett would show his other half more and everyone can see how caring he actually is.

But I knew I couldn't keep this baby. Jett and I aren't ready to be parents, and having a baby is a lot of work. I already have to work my butt off with Gustavo and adding a baby wont make things easier. I had to get rid of this baby.

I was hoping that once the baby was out of the picture, that Kendall and I can fix our relationship. I miss him so much and its not the same between us anymore. I want Kendall back more then anything else, and I was going to work really hard to win him back. I love him and I cant just let him go. I know I screwed up, but I'm trying to fix my mistakes.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, and my eyes landed on my stomach. I placed my hand over my midsection, and I let out a sigh. It was hard to believe that there was a small person growing in there, and that made me feel even more guilty about what I was going to do today. I've never hurt anything in my whole life, and now I was about to hurt a baby; my baby.

I didn't want to do this, but I had to. Things will get back to normal once this baby is gone, and that's what I want. I want everything how it used to be, and I want Kendall back more then anything. I have to go through with the abortion.

I turned away from the mirror and I switched the light off, then I walked into the living room. No one else was around except for Kendall, but he didn't pay any attention to me. It hurt to be ignored by the one I love, but I understood why he was upset. I did a horrible thing, and I deserve this.

I walked over to the bar and I grabbed the car keys. Kendall looked up at me and our eyes met. I used to love getting lost in his beautiful green eyes, but now he wouldn't show them to me anymore. He turned away from me, and I let out a small sigh.

"I'll be back later," I said.

Kendall went to say something, but he closed his mouth and turned away from me. I let out another sigh, then I left the apartment. I sent Jett a quick text and told him to meet me in the lobby. I was hoping that Jett wasn't in one of his moods, but knowing him he probably was.

I took the elevator down to the lobby and I found Jett sitting on one of the couches. I saw him talking to some girl, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I don't even know why I was feeling this way, but I was. I mean, I started to see Jett a little differently, but I knew he didn't have feelings for me. I shouldn't even be having feelings for him; I love Kendall.

Jett spotted me, then he quickly stood up and left the girl behind. She seemed a little bugged, and I couldn't help but smirk. Jett and I quietly walked to the car and I opened it for him. The ride was silent and awkward, and I didn't know how to fix it.

"No one will know that we're doing this, right?" Jett asked.

"Yeah. I promise your career will be fine," I said.

"I'm glad you're at least being smart about this. I thought you would keep the baby or something," Jett said.

"I've thought about it," I said.

"Please tell me you're going to get rid of it. We both know that having a baby is stupid," Jett said.

"I said I've thought about it. That doesn't mean that I'm keeping it. I'm still going to the clinic aren't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to change your mind," Jett said.

"I won't," I said.

Jett nodded, then he turned away from me. I couldn't believe he thought that I was going to change my mind. I've thought about it, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to go through with it. I wanted this baby gone just as much as he did.

I pulled up to the clinic, and we quickly went inside. The woman at the front desk looked at us funny, but I tried to ignore her. She handed me forms that I had to fill out, then I took a seat in the waiting room. Jett sat down next to me, and he played on his phone the whole time.

As I filled out the forms, I started to feel a little sick to my stomach. I wanted to blame it on morning sickness, but I knew that wasn't it. I knew my sudden nausea had something to do with what I was doing now. I tried to ignore how I was feeling, but it wasn't easy. I felt like tossing the clipboard to the floor and running out of the building, but I knew I couldn't do that.

When I was finished with the papers, I went back up to the front desk and gave them to the woman. I went back to my seat and I waited for the doctor to call me back. Jett continued to play on his phone and I had to admit I was getting bugged, but I didn't want to say anything.

Finally, my name was called and I followed the doctor to a room. I made sure Jett stayed behind; I could do this by myself. I walked into the small, white room and I felt my stomach churn uneasily. This place wasn't welcoming and I didn't want to be here.

The doctor excused himself for a moment, and I was left alone in this horrible room. I spotted a few tools next to the bed, and I felt sick. I placed my hand over my belly and rubbed it soothingly. I tried to ignore the instruments on the small table, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

I started to picture what those tools were going to do my baby, and I felt tears building in my eyes. I couldn't let my baby get hurt by those; it was my job to protect my baby at all times. I couldn't go through with this; it was wrong and I cant hurt my baby. It needs me.

I jumped off the bed and I ran out of the room. I ran back into the waiting room and I heard Jett call out to me, but I ignored him. I left the building and I ran to the car, then I collapsed to the ground. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I covered my face with my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jett kneeling in front of me. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him and I sobbed loudly into his chest. He didn't respond at first, then I felt his hands rubbing my back.

"I cant do it, Jett. I cant," I said.

"What happened?" Jett asked.

"I j-just cant do I-it. I-its wrong," I said.

"But, Logan. We cant-"

"You don't have to be there, but I cant get rid of the baby. It needs me," I said.

Jett let out a sigh, but I ignored it and I held onto him tightly. I knew he wasn't happy about the sudden change, but aborting the baby was wrong and I cant go through with it. I thought I could at one point, but now I knew I was making a mistake. I've already made plenty of mistakes, but this time I was going to make sure I didn't. I was keeping this baby, whether Jett liked it or not.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I got really busy and stuff. Um I hope everyone liked this chap and I hope everyone's okay with Logan's decision. I don't know when I will update again since I'm getting surgery tomorrow morning, but I will get back to posting when I feel better. Wish me luck tomorrow, guys! Love you all! =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy resting and trying to get better, so yeah. I don't know what else to say so yeah….here is the next chapter.**

**Kendall's POV**

Today was going to be really hard for Logan; he was aborting the baby today. I wanted to go with him, but I knew I had to stay behind. I was just so used to going with Logan when I knew he needed someone, but I had a feeling he didn't want me to tag along. He had to do this, but he wasn't going to be alone. Jett was going to be with him, and I just wish it could be me instead.

I noticed when he walked into the living room this morning that he was scared. I wanted to pull him into my arms and make him feel better, but I wasn't exactly ready to let him back in. I was still hurt by what he did, and I knew I was always going to be. Logan was the one person I loved more then anything, and he betrayed me. I wasn't ready to forgive him for what he did.

But even though he hurt me in the worst way possible, I still wanted to be there for him when he needed someone. Today he needed me more then anything, but I turned away from him. I let my anger get the best of me, and I ignored him. I didn't mean to act the way I did, but Logan has to understand that I'm still hurt by what he did.

I didn't know when he would be getting back, but I knew I had to push aside how I felt and be there for him. He was going to be a complete mess when he returns, and he's going to need someone to help him get through this. I knew Jett wouldn't do a damn thing to help Logan, so that left me to take care of him.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open. Katie walked in and smiled at me, then she set her tote bag on the kitchen table. I wasn't expecting her to come back from the pool so soon, and I was hoping that I would have a little bit of time to myself.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Not really," I said.

Katie nodded and sat down next to me. "Did he leave yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. Like ten minutes ago," I said.

"Good. I hope he actually goes through with it," Katie said.

"You want him to kill the baby?" I asked.

"Its Jett's! If it was yours then it would be different," Katie said.

"But its still a baby. Its so innocent," I said.

Katie sighed. "Sorry. I guess I'm still mad at him for hurting you," she said.

"I can handle it you know," I said.

"No you can't. I can see how upset you are," Katie said.

"Well I have every right to be. I wasn't expecting to get my heart broken," I said.

"Can I hurt him?" Katie asked.

"No. I think he's hurting enough," I said.

"Well can I ask you something?" Katie asked.

"Shoot," I said.

"Would you ever get back with him?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. If I was to give him another chance, it would be weird. The only thing I would probably think about would be him and Jett. I don't think I could take thinking about what they did," I said.

"I don't think you should be with him. He just isn't the one for you and I bet we can find you a new boyfriend or girlfriend at the mall," Katie said.

"Katie, I don't want anyone. I'm fine being alone," I said.

"Liar. You need someone," Katie said.

"Yeah, but he's gone now," I said.

Katie sighed. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Not even a pink smoothie?" Katie asked.

"Well, I guess one wouldn't be so bad," I said.

Katie jumped up from the couch and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. She grabbed her bag on the way out, then we left the apartment. I really just wanted to stay home and do nothing all day, but a pink smoothie might actually make me feel a little better. Its been a while since I've had one anyway.

Katie and I got our smoothies, and we hung out at the park for a little bit. It was a nice day, but I couldn't find it in myself to actually enjoy it. My mind kept wandering to Logan and what he was doing. Well, I knew what he was doing and I wish I was there with him. I would be holding his hand and whispering comforting words in his ears, but he had Jett and I bet Jett wasn't even paying attention to Logan.

I felt myself getting angry, and I tried to calm myself down. I shouldn't even be thinking about Jett and Logan in the first place, but I couldn't help it. Logan will always be on my mind, but Jett doesn't belong there.

I finally had enough of the park, so Katie and I went back to the crib. James and Carlos were watching TV, so we joined them on the couch. I still couldn't stop thinking about Logan, and I found myself starting to worry. I tried to think about something else, but my thoughts always went back to him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the front door opened. Logan slowly walked in, and I immediately took in his appearance. His brown eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks were covered with tear stains. He set the keys down on the counter and he let out a choked sob.

I felt my heart breaking for him, and I wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But I knew that nothing was going to be okay. He had just gone through something that no one should ever go through. It was his decision to abort the baby, but that didn't mean that he wasn't upset about it.

His sad brown eyes locked with my green ones, and I noticed more tears spilling from his eyes. He turned away from me and headed down the hall, and I heard the bedroom door slam shut. I let out a sigh and turned to face my friends. James gave me a sad smile, Carlos looked like he was about to cry, and surprisingly Katie looked upset, too; even after everything she had said to me earlier.

Even though I was still upset with Logan, I decided to go check on him. He needed someone right now, and I knew that he would want that person to be me. I've always been there for him, and even though we are going through a lot, I was still going to be there when he needed me.

I stood up from the couch and I walked into the hallway. I reached the bedroom door, and I could hear small whimpers and sniffles coming from behind it. I knocked on the door once, then I slowly opened it. Logan was sitting on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest and he snapped his head up when I entered the room.

I gently closed the door behind me, then I made my way over to him. Logan turned away from me and he continued to cry into his arms. I sat down on his bed and I placed my hand on his leg, making him jump in surprise.

"You okay?" I asked.

It was stupid to ask that question, but I didn't know what else to say. Logan shook his head and started to sob a little harder. I wrapped my arms around him, and I felt him throw his arms around me. I held onto him tightly and rocked him gently in my arms.

"Shh. Its okay. Its okay," I said.

I kissed the top of his head, and Logan shifted in my arms. He pulled away from me and I took this as the opportunity to wipe away his tears. I brushed them away gently with my thumb, but they continued to fall.

"I'm so sorry, Logie," I said, "I know it must hurt, but we're all here you okay?"

"Kendall, I didn't-"

He stopped to take a deep breath, then he started sobbing again. I knew what he was trying to tell me, and I know he didn't mean it. It was his decision and I know he probably feels guilty, but I wish he wouldn't.

"Logie, I know you didn't mean it," I said.

"No, Kendall I…" he trailed off.

"You what?" I asked.

"N-nothing," he stammered.

"Look, don't blame yourself. It was probably for the best," I said.

Logan nodded and I wiped more of his tears away, then I placed a small kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep now," I said.

Logan wiped away a few tears that escaped, then he laid back on his bed. I stood up and gave him a small smile, then I left the room. I went back into the living room and I took my original seat by Katie.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked.

I shook my head. "He's taking it really hard," I said.

"I wish he didn't do it," Carlos said.

"Yeah. Me too," I said.

"Wait, you would've wanted him to keep the baby? Even if it's Jett's?" James asked.

"It's still a baby and I wouldn't have wanted him to keep it; he could've put it up," I said.

"Its too late now," Katie said.

"Yeah, but lets not mention babies or anything like that in front of him. Its going to be a while before he is completely healed," I said.

My friends nodded in agreement.

"How do you think Jett is feeling?" James asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably happy that the baby's gone. I bet he was the one who planted the idea of abortion in Logan's head. All he cares about is himself and his career," I said.

Just thinking about Jett again made my anger flare up again. I know he was the one who wanted Logan to get an abortion. Logan would never have even let that cross his mind; he's not the type to hurt something let alone his own child. I hated Jett for what he did, and I hope he gets punished somehow.

**A/N: I could've ended this better, but its late and I'm tired. You guys will find out later why Logan lied to Kendall okay? I will update soon, but I don't know when. I might tomorrow after I get my stitches removed or something. Well bye for now! =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. i didnt know what to write, but then I came up with this. sorry if it sucks...**

**Jett's POV**

The minute I was away from Logan, I went straight to my apartment and I slammed the door shut behind me. I couldn't believe Logan went ahead and decided to keep the baby. That wasn't part of the plan, but now he ruined everything. He was supposed to get rid of it so my career and life doesn't get ruined, but he changed his mind and now we were stuck with a baby.

I know I said I would be there for him, but I only meant from the time he first told me he was pregnant and then before the abortion. Now since he was keeping the baby, he was probably expecting me to stick around and help out. I should, but I don't want to. I know I'm breaking a promise, but he broke his first.

I was never supposed to be a father, but now things changed. It's my fault that this happened since I slept with Logan, but he is to blame too. He was the one stupid enough to talk to me and drink. The next time I try to hurt Kendall, I have to make sure I don't do anything that's going to affect me.

I wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility, and I know Logan isn't either. I have my career to focus on and a stupid baby is just going to make my life a living hell. I thought if I slept with Logan that there would be no problems like this, but I guess I was wrong. Sleeping with him was a mistake, and I wish I never did it.

But even though I regret it, I still have to admit that he was the best fuck I've had in a while. I would love to tell Kendall that, but I don't want to get my perfect face jacked up again. I don't want to get near Kendall ever again, but if I was to help out with the baby, I will be seeing Kendall a lot more then I would like. This whole situation is fucked up.

There has to be a way to get Logan to change his mind. I don't want this baby, and if he decides to keep it then I don't want anything to do with it. I'm not cut out for this whole parenting shit, and I'm not going to let him ruin my life. I will make sure that Logan gets rid of the baby.

I felt like going over and talking to him, but Kendall was probably around and I don't want to be near him. I could probably take Kendall if he tried to hurt me again, but it wasn't worth it. I will just talk to Logan tomorrow and I will try and get him to change his mind.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

The next morning, I decided to drop by Logan's apartment and talk to him. I really thought I was done being around him, but he was the dumb ass who decided to keep the baby and now I have to be around him a lot more then before. I didn't like that idea, and I was going to try and talk him out of keeping the baby.

I was hoping that stupid Kendall was gone so that I could talk to Logan alone. I wouldn't mind if his other friends were there, but they are hockey players, too and they could easily beat me to a pulp like Kendall did. I really shouldn't risk going to a place that is full of hockey heads, but I have to talk to Logan.

I reached the apartment and I knocked a few times. I tried listening to see if anyone was even here, but I didn't hear anything. I heard footsteps from the inside and I was praying that it was Logan. The door opened and I felt relief wash over me when I saw the familiar brunet.

"Jett? What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I need to talk to you. Is anyone else around? And by that I mean Kendall," I said.

"He's at the studio with the guys. I'm alone. What did you want to talk about?" Logan asked.

"Just let me in and I will tell you," I said.

Logan moved to the side and I pushed past him. Logan closed the door once I was in the apartment, then he turned back to me. The first thing I noticed was that he looked like shit. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, and he figured he's been crying or something like that. Even though he looked horrible, I still thought he looked a little cute.

There was the whole cute thing again. I didn't think he was cute; he would never be cute or anything like that to me. He's a dork and I don't go for people like him, but yet I still found myself attracted to him in some weird way. I wasn't supposed to like him or think he was adorable and all that other shit. But I couldn't help it when I saw him.

"Do you want to sit down for this?" Logan said.

I shrugged and I followed Logan to the hideous couch in the room. He sat down first and I sat down a few inches away from him. I wanted to try and be nice about this, but who am I kidding? That's not who I am. I was just going to be blunt about it.

"I think its stupid that you kept the baby," I said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I don't like that you broke your promise. You said you would get rid of the baby, and you didn't do it," I said.

"I couldn't find it in myself to actually go through with it," Logan said.

"And that was stupid. Aren't you supposed to be really smart or something?" I asked.

"If you were in my shoes then you would've done the same thing," Logan said.

"I would never end up in this situation. I guess I'm smarter then you when it comes to sleeping with people," I said.

"Obviously not. I'm pregnant and its your fault. You weren't being careful at all," Logan said.

"That's not the point! Look, just kill it so I don't have to worry about losing my career," I said.

"Do you know how heartless you sound right now?" Logan said.

"I don't care," I said.

"Well start caring because I'm keeping this baby," Logan said.

"You can't do that. Just make another appointment at that clinic, or meet some weirdo in an alley to get rid of it," I said.

"No. I'm not killing it because I screwed up and I'm not ready," Logan said.

"But I thought you didn't want it? You said it would ruin things with Kendall or something," I said.

"I know, and that's why I'm going to put the baby up," Logan said.

"That's stupid. Killing it would be a lot better. Now you have to deal with it for nine months," I said.

"I can live with that," Logan said.

"This is so fucking stupid. You should've just listened to me in the first place," I said.

"I did, and now I'm in this situation," Logan said.

"Hey! You slept with me because you were drunk off your ass!" I said.

"No I slept with you because you forced me to. I could get you for rape," Logan said.

"You can't rape the willing," I said.

"You know what? Get out of here if all you're going to do is bring up that night. It was a mistake and its in the past now, and it doesn't need to be brought up again," Logan said.

"I came here to tell you to get rid of the baby, but I guess it doesn't look like that's going to happen," I said.

"Yeah because I'm not a cruel person like you!" Logan said.

"Hey! I didn't do anything. You're the one being stupid about this," I said.

"Look, if you're not going to be there then just leave. I can do this by myself," Logan said.

"I'm sure you can," I said.

"What happened to you? Yesterday you were caring and you were there when I needed comfort," Logan said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Jett, I know there is another side to you, and I wish you would show that side a lot more," Logan said.

"I don't have another side okay? This is who I am, and you're going to have to deal with it," I said.

"Don't get upset. I'm just saying that I like that side to you a lot more," Logan said.

"Well you wont be seeing it anymore," I said.

Logan sighed and grabbed my hand. "Can you just please-"

The sound of the front door opening caused Logan and I to both look up. I silently cursed to myself when Kendall and his two goons entered the room. Kendall's eyes were on me, then they landed on the hand Logan was holding. I saw anger and hurt flash in his eyes, and I quickly let go of Logan's hand. Kendall turned away and he left the apartment.

Logan let out a sigh and he turned back to me. "I think you should go now," he said.

I nodded and I stood up from the couch, and headed towards the front door. James glared at me and I quickly left the apartment. It was a waste of time to go over there and try to get Logan to change his mind. He wasn't going to get rid of the baby, and now I had to stick around for nine months until the baby was born. I wasn't happy at all.

And now Kendall was even more mad at me, but I didn't care. I just had to avoid him and then I will be okay. It was Logan's fault because he grabbed my hand, but I'm not saying I didn't like it. It felt different, but it was a good different. I had a feeling I was falling for the little dork, and I wasn't supposed to do that. Things are about to get a lot more complicated.

**A/N: This chap was eh, but I tried. Um yeah things are going to get a lot more complicated, and I cant wait for you guys to see what happens between Logan and Jett. Well bye for now =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Logan's POV**

I let out a sad sigh as I watched Kendall go, but I didn't get up to follow him. I would always run after him if he needed someone, but now I decided to leave him alone and to let him deal with this on his own. Its obvious that he isn't happy with me at the moment, and trying to talk to him would just be a waste of time. I was better off staying here and letting him handle it.

I wasn't expecting Kendall and the guys to be back so soon, and I didn't think Kendall would get upset. All I was doing was talking to Jett, and I didn't understand how that was so wrong. I guess it was because I was holding Jett's hand, but that didn't mean anything. Kendall must've thought it meant something, and now he was even more upset.

I could feel my friends' eyes on me, and it was starting to make me uncomfortable. I looked up to meet their eyes, and both of my friends looked confused. James looked a little upset, and I didn't even know why. I didn't do anything to hurt them.

I decided to just leave the room and avoid them for the rest of the day, but I didn't even make it off the couch when James spoke to me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?"

"You with Jett? Kendall doesn't even want you near him after what happened," James said.

"Nothing happened. And its not like I was going to sleep with him again; that night was a mistake and I wont make the same mistake twice," I said.

"But why was he in our apartment?" Carlos asked.

"He just wanted to talk to me. Its nothing," I said.

"It didn't look like nothing. You two were holding hands!" James said.

"I was only trying to calm him down. It meant nothing," I said.

"Then if it didn't mean anything then why is Kendall upset?" James asked.

"I don't know. Ask him yourself," I said.

"No. You go and talk to him," James said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because its your fault this happened," James said.

"I didn't do anything!" I said.

"Yeah sleeping with Jett and getting knocked up by him isn't your fault," James said.

"I didn't mean for it happen! It was you who dragged to me that club in the first and you ditched me for a girl you were never going to see again!" I said.

"Stop trying to blame this on me!" James yelled.

"Guys, stop! Its no one's fault," Carlos said.

James just glared at me and I stood up from the couch and left the apartment. I didn't do anything wrong and yet James was blaming all of this on me. I admit that I was to blame for sleeping with Jett, but what happened a few minutes ago wasn't my fault. I didn't know Jett was coming over and I didn't know that we would end up holding hands. It meant nothing, but no one believed me.

I guess I should talk to Kendall and get things straightened out with him. I thought that we could still be friends again, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. When he was comforting to me the other day, I thought we were getting better, but now because of what happened today I knew that we were back to square one.

I didn't even know if Kendall would actually talk to me, but I had to try and make him listen to me. I was tired of how everything was between us, and I wanted it to get better. I didn't know if it actually would, but I was hoping that my relationship with Kendall can be mended.

I went down to the lobby and I scanned the area for any sign of Kendall. I didn't see him and I let out a sigh. I decided to go out to the pool and look for him there, and I was hoping that's where I would find him. He could've gone to the park, but I can always look there later.

I went out to the pool and I spotted Kendall sitting on one of the lounge chairs. He had his head in his hands, and I felt really bad for him. I didn't mean to make him upset, but I didn't even know why he was so bothered by this whole thing anyway. There is nothing going on between Jett and I.

I almost felt like turning away and leaving him alone, but I wanted to know why he got so upset. I slowly made my way towards him, and not once did he look up at me. I didn't know what I was going to say to him, but I have to say something.

"Kendall?" I asked, making him look up at me.

"Go away," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I want to help you," I said.

"You can help me by leaving me alone. I don't want to see you right now," Kendall said.

"Is this because of Jett? I swear it meant nothing," I said.

"Then why were you holding his hand?" Kendall asked.

"I was just trying to talk to him. I'm sorry," I said.

"If you needed someone to talk to then you could've talked to me. I'm a better listener then he is anyway," Kendall said.

"I know, but I just wanted to talk to him," I said.

"I don't even know why you invited him up in the first place. After everything's he done to you," Kendall said.

"Kendall, aborting the baby was my idea. Jett had nothing to do with it," I said.

"Why are you even defending him? He's a jerk and I don't see why you would even talk to him," Kendall said.

"He's not a jerk all the time," I said.

"What? How do you know?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall-"

"You've spent more time with him, haven't you?"

"He was with me the day of the abortion. I swear he was just with me because its his baby, too," I said.

"It's his baby? You mean _was _his baby?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, stop," I said.

"What are you not telling me?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not hiding anything from you," I said.

"Its hard to believe you, Logan. You've hid things from me before," Kendall said.

"Why cant you just forget about that night? It was a mistake and I've apologized to you so many times," I said.

"Its not easy to forget. What you did is always on my mind, and I cant make it go away," Kendall said.

"Well try. I've put it behind me," I said.

"We're different," Kendall said.

"Why are you being like this? The other day you were actually there for me," I said.

"Because I thought you needed someone. But I was wrong; you were getting comfort from Jett this whole," Kendall said.

"No I wasn't. Why are you getting so mad?" I asked.

"Because its my job to be there for you when you need someone. Its always been me, and now you've moved on and picked someone else," Kendall said.

"I didn't move on," I said.

"Don't lie to me, Logan. I saw the way your hand was connected to Jett's," Kendall said.

"Kendall, it didn't mean anything," I said.

"Just save it, Logan. I know what I saw," Kendall said.

I was about to say something else, but Kendall shook his head and walked away. I thought for sure that talking to him would've fixed things, but I was wrong. He thought that I moved on and that I'm with Jett, but that's not true. I may be carrying Jett's baby, but Kendall is the one I want.

But now I lost him and its all my fault. Right now it doesn't seem like Kendall is ever going to take me back, and I guess I really should just move on.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kendall's POV**

I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better then being around Logan. I just couldn't be around him anymore without feeling sick to my stomach. The other day I made sure to be there for him because I knew he was going to need someone, but it turns out that he already had someone. And that person was Jett.

I never actually thought that those two would get together, but I should've seen this coming. I guess I never believed it would happen because Logan told me that the night that they shared was a mistake, and that he wanted me. He was lying to me; all he wanted was Jett.

I thought I was being good to Logan and making sure that all of his needs were being met, but I guess I wasn't what he wanted. I've always made sure to be there for Logan, and to thank me he runs off to screw around with my enemy.

I never ran off to screw someone else when I was Logan, and not once did that idea pop into my head. Logan was my whole world and I lost him to Jett; the one person that doesn't deserve Logan. Jett deserves no one, and yet he has my Logie. It wasn't fair.

I wandered around the park for a few minutes, but I didn't want to be here either. I only went to the pool earlier because I knew I would get distracted, but Logan ruined that by showing up. I had a feeling that he might come here next, and I didn't want to stick around if that happens.

I headed back to the Palm Woods, and I was glad that Logan wasn't around. I figured he had went back up to the crib, or he was with Jett. I didn't want to think about that, but it was hard not to.

I decided to just go see Lucy and talk to her. I was hoping that she could talk to me and make me feel better since no one else could. I went up to her apartment, and I knocked on the door. She answered it a few seconds later, and she smiled at me.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Lucy, I really need to talk to you."

"Okay. Do you mind if Camille is here?" Lucy asked.

"That's fine," I said.

Lucy nodded and stepped aside, and I went into her apartment. Camille was sitting on the couch sipping a soda, and she looked up at me. She smiled at me, but her smile quickly disappeared.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really. Everything's falling apart. I'm sure Logan already told you," I said.

"Yeah he did, and I'm so sorry," Camille asked.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Logan and Kendall are going through some things," Camille said.

"Like what kind of things?" Lucy asked.

"He cheated on me," I said.

"He what? Why the hell would he do that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't you guys have a code for this kind of thing?" Lucy asked.

"Sleeping around with Jett Stetson isn't a code, but it should be," I said.

"He slept with- are you kidding me!"

"No, Lucy its true," Camille said, "Logan told me the other day."

"When did he talk to you?" I asked.

"Um I think you were at the studio and he came over to my place. He told me about Jett and the baby," Camille said.

"Baby? What baby?" Lucy asked.

"Logan got pregnant. I don't know how it happened okay? So don't ask, but its true." I said.

"He aborted it, though," Camille said.

"Okay, how come no one bothered to tell me? I've been friends with you guys for a while, so I'm just wondering why no one told me," Lucy said.

"I was going to, but I didn't know how to tell you guys. That's why I came over so you guys could help me," I said.

"Okay, but what about you, Camille?" Lucy asked, "Logan told you before anyone else knew, so why didn't you say anything?"

"He told me not to," Camille said.

"But you still should've," Lucy said.

"Guys, its fine. He was probably going to tell me anyway," I said.

Lucy sighed. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to get cheated on," she said.

"There's nothing I can do about it. I didn't want to lose him, but its too late," I said.

"No its not. If you two still love each other, then you guys should find a way to move past this. Logan told me that he still loves you," Camille said.

"He told me that, too, but I saw him and Jett together. He's moved on and now they're together," I said.

"What do you mean you saw them?" Lucy asked.

"They were in the apartment holding hands. I saw it for myself," I said.

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him," Lucy said, as she reached for one of her guitars.

"No don't. I'll get over it," I said.

"But why are you going to let Jett get away with this? Just let me take care of him," Lucy said.

"I already did, and if he wants more then I will let him have it," I said.

"This makes no sense," Camille said, "Logan told me that he still loves you."

"Well he moved on, and I have to let him go," I said.

"You're seriously going to give up and let Jett win?" Lucy asked.

"What choice do I have? Logan picked him over me," I said.

"But you can't just give up. I can tell that you still want Logan, and you need to continue to fight for him. If you give up now you'll never get him back," Lucy said.

"I want to get him back, but I just can't okay? I just need to let him go," I said.

"But that's not the Kendall Knight we know. He would never let Jett win," Camille said.

"Well he's gone now," I said.

Lucy sighed. "If letting go of Logan is something you think is right, then do it. We can't stop you," she said.

I nodded, then I left the small apartment. I didn't want to let Logan go, but I had no other choice. He was better off being with someone who would make him happy, and I wasn't that person. Letting him go is going to be hard, but I have to do it.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few months passed, and still nothing has changed. Logan and I didn't speak to each other, and we barely made any eye contact. We still shared a room, but even in there would still be weird between us. I tried to not let it bother me, but it was hard sometimes. I missed Logan, but I had to move on. He obviously did.

I didn't see him around Jett anymore, but sometimes I would catch them sending glances to each other at the pool or in the lobby. I didn't like it, but I never didn't anything to stop it. Logan chose to be with Jett, and I wasn't going to interfere.

I was able to forget about them when I was at the studio, but since Logan came back with us, I would always find myself thinking about him. It was different at the studio like it was at home, and Gustavo and Kelly were starting to notice. They never said anything, but I knew they were curious on why the vibe was so different all of a sudden.

I started to notice that James was being a little distant with Logan. I didn't know why, but I felt like asking him. Carlos would talk to Logan and still goof around with him, but James made sure to stay away from him. It was weird behavior, but I never got the chance to question James about it.

We had to be at the studio in thirty minutes, and I was glad about it. Usually I would be bugged to have to go on a Saturday, but singing and dancing was what helped distract me from everything else. It was hard now that Logan was back, but today he wasn't coming in.

I was woken up this morning by the sound of Logan puking in the bathroom, and I thought that was a little weird. My first thought was that it was just morning sickness, but I remembered that he got the baby aborted, so I didn't know why he was so sick all of a sudden.

I felt like asking him about it, but I didn't know if he would actually talk to me. My mom had asked him if he was feeling alright over breakfast, and he claimed he was fine. My mother didn't question him any further, and she went to the gym.

Katie sent me puzzled glances, but I just shrugged. I didn't know what she was thinking, and I didn't want to know. Every time she tells me something, she always ends up right. I didn't want to know what was on her mind because she could be right.

While Carlos and I waited for James to do his hair, I played on my phone and Carlos watched cartoons. Logan was sitting on the couch, and he had one hand over his stomach. He would wince every now and then, and I thought that was weird. He caught me looking at him, and he quickly removed his hand from the spot on his stomach.

"Are you feeling okay, buddy?" Carlos asked and Logan nodded.

"I'm fine. Just tell Gustavo that I'm feeling a little under the weather, and that I will be fine to go in tomorrow," Logan said.

"Okay," Carlos said, and he turned back to the show he was watching.

"Alright lets go," James said, as he entered the room.

"Logan's not going," I said.

"I don't care. Lets just go before Gustavo gets mad," James said.

I didn't miss the hurt expression on Logan's face, and I almost felt bad for him. I wasn't talking to him because I haven't forgiven him just yet, but having James not talk to him was probably hurting Logan, too.

Carlos said good-bye to Logan, then we left the apartment. I was glad that Logan wasn't coming with us, but I didn't understand why he was so sick. I couldn't blame it on pregnancy anymore, so I figured he had the stomach flu or something.

"Why do you think he's so sick?" Carlos asked, as we walked through the lobby.

"It could be the flu," I said.

"Oh. Too bad it wasn't because of the baby. I miss that little guy," Carlos said.

"Well I don't. It's part of Jett and no one can miss that," James said.

"Why are you being so weird around Logan?" I asked.

"I'm fine around him," James said.

"No you're not. What's going on?"

"Nothing okay? I'm fine."

James walked away and I let out a sigh. I turned to face Carlos, and he just shrugged. I guess I would have to talk to James about this later.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chap. Um the next one will probably be a little short, so I'm apologizing in advance. Anyway, I will update soon =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jett's POV**

I grimaced in disgust as the sound of vomiting filled my apartment. I tried to tune it out as I flipped through a magazine, but the horrible sound was hard to ignore. When Logan showed up at my door ten minutes ago, I didn't mind letting him in; I just didn't like it that he was using my bathroom to puke.

He's been doing this for a few minutes now, and I felt like checking up on him. Even though I would probably get sick by walking in there, I should still help him. I did say that I was going to be there for the next nine months, and I had to keep my promise. I just wasn't so thrilled about helping him when he was puking.

The sound of him gagging continued, and I rolled my eyes as I tossed the magazine on the floor. I stood up from the couch and I made my way towards the bathroom. The door was ajar, and I pushed the rest of it open. Logan was kneeling in front of the toilet and he was making horrible noises. To me it sounded like he was dying.

I slowly made my way over to him and I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do when he was puking his guts all over the place? Pulling him away would just make a bigger mess, and I can't really yell at him. I decided to just pat his back or something.

I placed my hand over his back and I patted it. Logan's body jerked and he pulled away from the toilet. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and he leaned back against the wall.

"Better?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Logan responded.

"Aren't you like three months or something?" I asked.

Logan nodded."Yeah."

"I thought this whole puking thing is supposed to be over," I said.

"I thought so, too, but every pregnancy is different. It will go away eventually," Logan said.

"Well it better go away fast. You're not supposed to be pregnant anymore," I said.

"I know that, but I don't know how to ease the morning sickness. And I can't exactly go out and buy a book about being pregnant, now can I?"

"Hey, don't get so snippy with me. I was just telling you to watch out," I said.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling a little-"

"Bitchy?"

"I was going to say moody, but whatever."

Logan stood up from the floor and he flushed the toilet, then we went back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and he placed his head in his lap. Again, I didn't know what to do, so I just sat down next to him.

"Um, Logan? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Did you want me to go?" Logan asked.

"No, but I was just wondering. I mean, it was a little weird to see you at my door, and then to se you run straight for the bathroom," I said.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk I guess," Logan said.

"But what about Kendork? Does he know you're over here?" I asked.

"No, he's at the studio. But I just felt like coming over here," Logan said.

"It isn't a good idea for you to be here. I don't want Kendall to hurt me again," I said.

"He wont. I think he's done trying to kill you," Logan said.

"Until he finds out you're still pregnant, then we'll both be killed," I said.

"I don't want to think about it."

"Why? Because you're afraid of him?"

"I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of losing him," Logan said.

"But you already lost him," I said.

"Yeah, but maybe we can still try and get back together."

"I don't know why you even want to be with him. I'm so much better for you."

Logan looked up at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I said.

"You think you're better for me?" Logan asked.

"Those words never came out of my mouth," I said.

"Yes they did. Do you want me to be with you or something?" Logan asked.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard! Why would I ever be with you?"

"Because I'm having your baby."

"Ugh! Please don't remind me," I said.

"Then stop saying that I'm better off being with you. I've heard you say it before," Logan said.

"I'm just saying that trying to get back with Kendall is a waste of time," I said.

"I don't think so," Logan said.

"Fine, but if he doesn't take you back then don't come crying to me."

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"I don't care. I hate Kendall anyway," I said.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Logan asked.

"Because."

"Because why? There has to be a reason."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Kendork," I said.

"Fine. We wont, but I was just curious," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the magazine that I had tossed to the side earlier. I skimmed through the pages, and I could feel Logan's eyes on me. I didn't dare look up because I knew what those eyes were capable of doing.

"So you're going to ignore me?" Logan asked, and I looked up at him.

"Well you're not talking," I said.

"Because you're not talking to me," Logan said.

"I didn't think I had to."

Logan let out a sigh and stood up from the couch. "I guess I'll go now," he said.

"Wait," I said as I yanked Logan back down. "Just stay for a while. Kendall isn't home anyway."

"You actually want me to stay?" Logan asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you don't want to, then there's the door," I said.

Logan chuckled and scooted closer to me. It felt weird to have him so close to me, but at the same time it felt pretty good. I didn't know what it was that I was feeling, but I didn't like it.

My eyes locked with his brown ones, and the next thing I knew his face was getting closer to mine. It felt as if I was in a trance, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning in. Our lips were just inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my lips. But before we could connect, he pulled away.

"I have to go," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just can't do this. Bye, Jett."

Before I could say or do anything, Logan was gone. I had a feeling he left because of what almost happened between us, and I didn't blame him. We shouldn't be kissing or almost doing it; it was wrong and I didn't know what was going on. I didn't understand why I didn't pull myself away, and I hope we never come close to kissing again.

**A/N: Well how was this chapter? It was short, but it had them almost kissing which was interesting. How do you guys feel about that? Anyway, I will update soon k? bye! =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe I almost kissed Jett. The whole point of me going over to his place was to talk to him, not try and kiss him! I don't know why I even leaned towards him for a kiss; I don't like him that way. Right?

No! I'm not supposed to like Jett Stetson, but yet I almost kissed him. Falling for Jett would be stupid, and there is no way that Kendall would even consider taking me back. I'm supposed to be with my knight in shining armor, not Jett. Jett's just the father of my baby, and that's all he ever will be.

Now I had two secrets to hide, and I hated it. If I tell everyone about the baby they'll hate me for lying, and if I tell them about almost kissing Jett, they'll hate me even more and Kendall will never forgive me. I have no one to run to, or maybe I have one person.

Instead of going back to the crib, I went to Camille's apartment. I didn't actually know if she was there at the moment, but I was hoping she was. I really need to talk to someone, and that person is Camille.

I knocked a few times on the door, and she appeared a few seconds later. I noticed that Lucy was in the apartment with her, and I felt really nervous. I wasn't so sure if I wanted Lucy to know about all of this.

"Logan, are you okay?" Camille asked.

"Uh yeah. Um I really need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay. Lucy is here so-"

"Can you ask her to leave or something?"

"If you want to talk to Camille, then you can talk to me as well," Lucy said.

I sighed. "Okay."

Camille stepped aside and I walked into her apartment. I could feel Lucy's eyes on me, and when I looked up I noticed she was glaring at me. I didn't know why she was acting so cold, but I tried to let it go.

"So what's going on?" Camille asked.

"Um you know how I uh well um you know about-"

"Jett?" Camille asked.

"Uh yeah. Well um I sort of-"

"What did you do this time? Was breaking Kendall's heart not good enough and you had to do more?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't mean to break his heart okay? Jett was the one who took advantage of me," I said.

"I just don't get why you never walked away and just let Jett do whatever he wanted to you," Lucy said.

I ignored her and turned to Camille. "Why did you tell her?"

"Logan-"

"Does it matter? I'm your friend, too. Right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want everyone to know what I did," I said.

"Too late now," Lucy murmured.

"What does that mean? Does the whole Palm Woods know?" I asked.

"No! Just we do," Camille said.

"I feel like just an idiot," I said.

"No offense, but you should. What you did to Kendall was horrible," Lucy said.

"I know, and I don't need you reminding me. I'm trying to get Kendall back okay?"

"Does he even want you back?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I want him back, but I don't know."

"Well it's obvious he still loves you and-"

"Camille, that didn't work. Its been months and nothing's changed. Maybe he doesn't want me," I said.

"Yes, he does, Logan. I know he still wants you," Camille said.

"Then why can't he just talk to me? All I want is for us to work things out, and it seems like he doesn't even want to try," I said.

"It's because he's still upset," Lucy said.

"I know, but I've given him enough time. I just want him back," I said.

_Then you wouldn't have tried to kiss Jett. _I shake my head of that thought, but I can't forget about what almost happened. If I want Kendall back so much, then I wouldn't have tried to kiss Jett. I don't know what's wrong with me.

"You'll get him back, Logan. Just try talking to him first. I hate seeing you guys miserable," Lucy said.

"You guys don't know how miserable I really am," I said.

"I'm sorry about the baby," Camille said.

"I uh I never got rid of it."

"What!" Camille and Lucy exclaim.

"I was going to go through with it, but I couldn't do it. I'm still pregnant. Around fourteen weeks to be exact," I said.

"Oh my God. Does Kendall know?" Camille asked.

"No."

"Logan, you need to tell him!" Camille said.

"Why? He will never take me back. I'm just going to wait and then put it up," I said.

"So you're going to stay pregnant and let everyone see that? Everyone is going to figure it out!" Lucy said.

"I can hide it. I've been doing a good job so far. Well, except for this morning."

"What happened this morning?" Camille asked.

"I'm still going through the whole morning sickness thing, and Kendall was being weird, but its nothing," I said.

"Logan, you think you can hide this, but you can't. If Kendall is being weird, then he's probably wondering why you're still sick. He's going to figure it out," Lucy said.

"No he won't. I will talk to Jett again and we will figure out a way for me to hide this," I said.

"You're still talking to Jett?" Camille asked.

"Sort of yeah. I was just at his place and-"

"You were just there! Logan!"

"Lucy, it was nothing. We were just talking and we almost sort of kissed and-"

"You almost kissed Jett!" Camille exclaimed.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to. First I was throwing up and then the next thing I know we're almost kissing."

"Please tell me you at least brushed your teeth before you got that close to his mouth," Lucy said.

"No, I-"

"Gross! You're always supposed to brush your teeth and be clean before you kiss anyone," Lucy said.

"It's important! I remember this guy kissed me for a scene and his teeth weren't brushed. It was disgusting," Camille said, as she shuddered.

"Guys! Does it really matter here?" I asked.

"Yes!" both girls said.

"Fine. The next time I try and kiss Jett I will make sure my breath is minty fresh," I said.

"There is no 'next time' crap. You're not kissing Jett period!" Lucy said.

"You're supposed to be kissing Kendall," Camille said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it," I said.

"Wait. Do you have feelings for Jett?" Lucy asked.

"I uh I don't know."

"You hesitated! You do like him!"

"Camille, I swear I don't-"

"Liar! You do like him!"

"Okay, so I might have some small feelings for him, but that's not bad, right?" I asked.

"Yes it's bad! Its more then bad!" Camille said.

"Then what do I do! I'm not supposed to fall for him!" I said.

Camille's palm immediately collided with my face. She stepped away from me and I grabbed my stinging cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"That's for falling for Jett," Camille said.

"And this is for being stupid," Lucy said, as she raised her hand.

"No!" I said, stepping away from her. "I don't need to be slapped again."

"But it helps and will make you feel better," Camille said.

"No it doesn't!" I said.

"It makes us feel better, though," Lucy said, and I glared at her.

"If you guys aren't going to help me then-"

"Wait! We'll help," Camille said.

"Then tell me what to do," I said.

"Just talk to Kendall. Its been a while since all of this shit happened, and he should be getting over it. Just go home and have a nice long talk with him," Lucy said.

"Will it work?" I asked

"Yes. Now go," Lucy said, as she pushes me towards the door.

Camille opens the front door and Lucy shoves me out of it. Before I can say anything else, the door slams shut.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome!" they call out.

I let out a sigh and I head towards the elevator. I guess that little visit helped me, but I wasn't so sure if Kendall was ready to talk to me. We haven't spoken to each other in a while, but I'm hoping now we can talk. I really want to fix things between us, and forget about Jett.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating right away, but I'm back and I will try and update when I can. I just want to let everyone know that I'm posting a new story tonight, and I'm excited about it. It's going to be Jagan (James fits as the main character for the story I'm basing my fic off of) but it wont be an Mpreg. Shocker, right? Anyway, I hope u all can check it out once its up and tell me what you guys think. Its going to be really different. Well thank u and bye for now =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Kendall's POV**

I was glad that Gustavo let us off early, but I didn't want to go home just yet. Logan was still there, and I didn't want to be around him. I admit that I miss him, but its obvious that he doesn't miss me. He's with Jett now and I'm just going to let that happen.

I still wanted to try and be his friend, but it was hard for us to even look at each other. I didn't know if our friendship was ever going to be mended, but I was hoping that it can be over time. I miss Logan so much, and I still want him as my friend, but I don't know if he wants that.

When we got back up to the crib, I noticed that Logan was gone. I thought that was a little weird since he was sick this morning, and I didn't think he would be going anywhere. I still didn't know why he was sick, but I didn't feel like asking him about it. He probably wont even want to talk to me anyway.

Since Logan wasn't around, I decided to ask James why he was being so distant towards him. I was only avoiding Logan because we were going through a lot, but I didn't know why James was doing it. But I was going to find out.

Carlos and James plopped down on the couch, and they grabbed the video game controllers. I could easily join them, but right now I didn't feel like playing violent video games.

"Hey, James?"

James looked over at me. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," I said.

"Okay. Shoot," he said.

"Why are you being so weird towards Logan?" I asked.

"Kendall, I'm fine."

"Come on just tell me. It's not like I'm going to run to Logan and tell him. I'm just curious. Did he do something to you?" I asked.

"No," James said.

"Then why-"

"Because I hate him okay! And I hate myself."

"Why do you hate yourself?" I asked.

"Because it was my fault that he went with Jett. I wasn't watching him and-"

"James, it's not your fault. He was the one who chose to hang out with Jett," I said.

"But I still feel guilty. I just feel like I'm responsible for ruining your relationship," James said.

"James, you didn't do anything. Logan and I are just going through a lot, and you have nothing to do with it. The same goes for you, Carlos. You guys aren't at fault here," I said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty? If I was just watching him, then none of this would've happened," James said.

"Things happen for a reason. I guess Logan and I weren't meant to be together," I said.

"It's not fair. You guys were perfect for each other," Carlos said.

"I just have to accept that it wasn't meant to be, and just move on," I said.

"Maybe you and Logan can try again, and-"

"Carlos, it's not going to happen. He wants to be with Jett, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I just don't get how you're letting Jett win. You never let Jett get away with anything," James said.

"What am I supposed to do, huh! I can't have Logan and I doubt he wants me back. I obviously did something for him to leave me. I have to let him go," I said.

"But what if he still wants you?" Carlos asked.

"Why would he? He's probably with Jett right now," I said.

"But why is he still hanging around Jett? Isn't the baby gone?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. Guys, he has feelings for him, and we should just let them be together," I said.

James let out a sigh and he turned his head towards Carlos. I didn't know what my friends were thinking, but whatever it was I didn't want to hear it. I've made up my mind about Logan, and they have to accept that.

The sound of the front door opening snapped our heads in that direction, and I saw Logan walk in. He seemed surprised to see us here so early, but he quickly relaxed. I felt like asking him where he was, but Carlos asked him first.

"Where were you?"

"With Camille. Hey, um, Kendall? Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Logan asked me.

I didn't really want to talk to him, but I was curious about what he wanted. Maybe he did want me back, but would I be willing to let him back in? I was still hurt and I wasn't sure if I was ready to take him back.

I nodded my head anyway, and I followed him to our room. I walked into the bedroom, and Logan closed the door behind him. I could feel the vibe between us getting awkward, and I was praying that he would say something soon.

"Kendall, I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything. I know I've said it before, but I'm going to keep saying it until you believe me," Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

"Do you believe me?" Logan asked.

"That's just it, Logan. I don't know if I ever will believe or trust you."

"Why can't you just believe me when I say that I didn't mean to hurt you? Hooking up with Jett wasn't my intention. I just went out because you told me to enjoy myself."

"When I said that, I meant having fun with the guys or something, not sleeping with someone."

"Kendall, it was an accident. He took advantage of me. I swear I never would've cheated on you. I love you."

"Then why are you still with Jett? If you love me so much, then why are you with him? I know you weren't with Camille," I said.

"Kendall, I wasn't with him. I'm not even with him in a romantic way. I don't love him," Logan said.

"I want to believe you, Logan. But its so hard because you've hurt me in the worst way imaginable. I never thought that this would ever happen between us," I said.

"We can fix it, though. I know we can," Logan said.

"No you don't. You think that everything will be fine between us, but it's not going to be. I have to let you go," I said.

"No, don't do this. Please don't. I love you so much, Kendall and I want to be with you," Logan said.

"Well I don't want to be with you. I thought that you were different, but you're not. If you didn't want to be with me, then why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I did want to be with you. I _do _want to be with you, but you're not giving me a chance!"

"Because I don't trust you! What if I let you back in and you run off to fuck someone else! I can't afford that to happen a second time."

"Kendall, I wont do that. What happened with Jett was a mistake and I will never let that happen a second time. Just give me another chance," Logan said.

"I need time, Logan."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"But I miss you," Logan said.

"I miss you, too. But we can't try again. I'm sorry, but-"

"Can we at least be friends? I need you so much."

"We can work on it."

Logan nodded his head, and I saw a tear escape his beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to believe everything he told me, but it was hard because I didn't know if any of it was true. He sounded sincere, but he's lied to me before and I didn't know what to believe anymore.

I felt like giving him a hug, but I needed some time before there could be any physical contact between us. I just stared at him and our eyes locked for the first time in months. I had to turn away from him, and I left the room.

It felt good to talk to him, but I still couldn't believe a word he said. We need to work on a lot before we can become anything.


	28. Chapter 28

**Logan's POV**

I walked out of the bedroom, and I shut the door behind me. I could feel tears approaching, but I blinked them away. Now wasn't the time to break down and lose it; I had to be strong right now. I usually can't be as strong like everyone else, but I had to try.

I never thought that I would lose Kendall, but it was all my fault that I did. I thought we could still remain friends, but our friendship was broken because of what I did. I would give anything to go back to that night and prevent it from happening, but I can't do that. I have to live with the mistake I made.

I walked into the living room, and my friends immediately looked at me. The atmosphere felt different, and I didn't feel comfortable in the apartment anymore. I was waiting for James to give me a dirty look like he's been doing, but instead he just stared at me. I couldn't take the staring and I left the apartment.

I didn't know where to go or who to talk to. I already talked to Camille and Lucy, but they weren't very helpful. They told me to talk to Kendall and try and fix things, but that didn't work. Kendall didn't want me anymore, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to work on our friendship. Everything I had with him was over.

I didn't want to let him go, but I didn't have a choice. The only way to make myself feel better would be to move on, but I didn't know if I was ready to move on from Kendall. He's the person I'm madly in love with and I want to be with him forever, but forever doesn't exist. I have to let him go.

Since Kendall didn't want me anymore, I doubt Jett would. I may be having his baby, but that doesn't mean anything. We almost kissed, but that probably didn't mean anything to him either.

I didn't want to fall for Jett, but I can't help it. He's the only one who's been there for me since all of this shit happened, but I didn't know if he would consider getting into a relationship with me.

I felt like talking to him, but I was just there earlier and I don't know if he would even want me to stop by again. He seemed a little bugged when I dropped by uninvited, but then he slowly relaxed.

Going over there probably wouldn't be a good idea since I'm supposed to be fighting for Kendall, but he doesn't want me and I'm wasting my time trying to get him back.

I reached Jett's apartment, and I hesitated before knocking. Now I wasn't so sure if I should be here, but it was too late. I raised my hand to knock, but I stopped when the door opened. Jett almost walked into me and he was startled that I was here.

"Logan?" he asked.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing here?" Jett asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I- wait are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have to be on set today," Jett said.

"Oh. I guess I'll see you later then," I said.

"Walk with me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to be late and-"

"Logan, you're starting to give me a headache. Just walk with me."

I nodded and Jett stepped out of his apartment. He locked the door, then he turned to face me and I followed him towards the elevator. I didn't know if I should be doing this either, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jett asked, when we entered the elevator.

"Just have a lot on my mind," I said.

"Let me guess. Kendall, right?"

I nodded and Jett sighed.

"When are you going to just let him go? I know you think he still cares about you, but he obviously doesn't since he just dumped you without trying to work things out first," Jett said.

"I'm trying to let him go, but it's not easy," I said.

"You don't think it's easy, but believe me it is."

"I guess, but I still want to be his friend and-"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jett walked out and I quickly caught up with him.

"Go on," he said.

"I don't know. He doesn't want me at all so I guess it doesn't matter," I said.

"I told you he wasn't good for you."

"And I should be with you. I know."

"I'm still waiting for that apology," Jett said.

"Right. I'm sorry for barging into your apartment and trying to kiss you," I said.

"That's not what I meant," Jett said.

"Huh?"

Jett ignored me and he climbed into the car waiting for him. He rolled the window down and I waited for him to say something.

"I want you to apologize for not kissing me."

"What does that mean?"

"You're the smart one. Figure it out."

Jett rolled the window back up, then the car pulled away. He wanted me to apologize for not kissing him. What did that mean? I had an idea, but I wasn't so sure. He wanted me to kiss him. Did Jett like me that way? I guess I should try kissing him again.

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to say that Windows Down is freaking amazing and sexy, and it's the best song ever. They all sound sexy as hell and I've been listening to on repeat for hours lol. I learned the whole thing! Anyway, back to the chapter. So yeah there might be some jettgan, but don't worry about the kogan. I have plans for them. Well bye for now =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kendall's POV**

Logan didn't return to the apartment until that evening, and he immediately went to our shared room. I didn't know where he was all day, but I had a feeling he was with Jett. I shouldn't care since I was the one who let Logan go, but I wasn't completely healed. That was going to take some time.

My mom was starting to notice something was off, and she would send me questioning looks every now and then. She was the only one in the apartment that didn't know about Logan and I. A part of me wanted to talk to her and let her know what was going on, but I was scared.

Logan didn't even come out for dinner, and I could tell that my mom was getting worried. She didn't say anything, but I could still see it in her eyes. Carlos brightened the mood by being his bubbly self, but I couldn't find it in myself to feel better.

After dinner, Carlos and James played video games, and my mom and Katie cleaned up the kitchen. I didn't feel like playing violent video games, and I didn't feel like going into my bedroom. I decided to just help my mom and Katie clean up.

"Kendall, can I talk to you?" my mom asked and I nodded.

Katie shot me a look, then she turned back to doing the dishes. I followed my mom to her room, and she closed the door behind her. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and she stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Honey, I can tell when something is wrong with you and Logan. Now explain." my mom said.

I sighed. "Logan and I broke up."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"He….he cheated on me."

My mom gasped. "When did this happen? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It was when we were in Minnesota," I said.

"Have you two talked at all?" my mom asked.

"Yeah a little bit, but we can't make it work. He's with Jett now."

My mom sighed sadly and she sat down beside me, then she pulled me into her arms. I was glad I had my mom to comfort me, and I wish I would've told her sooner.

"Mom, what do I do?" I asked, and my mom pulled away.

"That's up to you, sweetie. I can't make this decision for you," my mom said.

"I still love him, but I lost him," I said.

"I'm so sorry, honey. Not all things are meant to be," my mom said.

"But I don't want to let him go. I know he hurt me and I should move on, but I can't. He wants to try and fix everything, but I don't know if I should even try being his friend again."

"Honey, friendship is very important and I don't think you two should stop being friends. You two have been friends for years, and that's not worth throwing away," my mom said.

"I don't want to lose him as a friend, but-"

"Then remain friends."

I nodded and my mom gave me a kiss on the head. I was glad I told my mom what was going on, but I didn't feel that comfortable telling her about Logan's abortion. He should be the one to tell her.

I know I couldn't be in a relationship with Logan anymore, but we could still try and be friends. I did tell him that I would work on it, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few days later I decided to try and talk to Logan. I didn't want to lose him as a friend, and I wanted us to spend a few hours together. I just didn't know if he would be up to it.

Gustavo had given us the day off, and I took this as the opportunity to take Logan away for a few hours. I figured we could go to the beach, and enjoy some time in the sun. This could be my only chance to try and fix things with Logan.

I work up at about ten, and I sat up and stretched. I glanced over at Logan's bed, and I found it empty. The light in the bathroom was on, and the door was slightly open. I could hear him puking, and I let out a sigh. I wish I knew why he was so sick.

I climbed out of bed and I headed towards the bathroom. I pushed the door open and I found Logan dry-heaving in front of the toilet. I hated seeing him so sick, and I wish he would just tell me what was going on. I placed my hand over his back and I rubbed it soothingly.

Logan flinched and pulled away from the toilet, and he looked up at me with the eyes I love so much. I gave him a small smile, and I saw his eyes brighten.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I've been better," Logan replied.

I nodded. "Hey listen. Do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"With you?" Logan asked and I could tell he was surprised.

"Yeah. I thought about it and I can't lose you as a friend, too."

"So you still want to be friends?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I want to work on it," I said.

Logan nodded and I helped him up from the floor. His legs almost gave out, and I quickly caught him in my arms.

"Are you sure you're up for a day at the beach?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Logan said.

I let Logan go, and he went over to the sink to brush his teeth. I watched him for a few seconds in case he fell again, then I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Everyone was already up and eating breakfast.

"Logan and I are going to the beach," I announced.

"Can I go!" Carlos said.

"No. It's just going to be Logan and I."

Carlos pouted and he turned back to his breakfast.

"I'm glad you two are going to be spending some time together," my mom said.

I smiled. "Me, too."

Logan walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, and he sat down beside me. My mom set a plate of pancakes in front of him, and Logan just looked at the food. He picked up his fork and took a bite, then he set his fork back down. He really didn't eat the rest; he just played with it.

After breakfast, I went back into the bedroom to get ready for the day. I slipped my swim trunks on, then I threw on a blue t-shirt. I grabbed my skateboard and a few other things we might need. Logan walked into the room and he plopped down on his bed. I tossed him his swim trunks, and he let out a sigh.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Logan stood up from the bed and he went into the bathroom to change. He came out a few minutes later, then we left the apartment and headed towards the car. Logan didn't say much of anything, and I didn't know what to say to end the silence.

We finally arrived at the beach, and I found a nice place for us to relax.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to swim. I bet the water feels nice," I said.

"Oh. Um I guess we could," Logan said.

I took my shirt off, and I tossed it on my towel. Logan's eyes scanned over my body, and I could see a blush appear over his cheeks. He turned away from me and grabbed the hem of his shirt, but he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Logan said and I frowned.

Something was up with him, but I didn't know what it was.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" I asked.

"Kind of," Logan said.

"Logan, we've seen each other shirtless and naked before. It's no big deal," I said.

Logan nodded, but he still didn't take off his shirt.

"Logan, just take it off."

He let out a sigh, and he slowly removed his shirt. I didn't know what the big deal was, but then my eyes landed on his stomach and I cocked my head in confusion. It looked a little bigger, but it wasn't a bad thing.

Logan caught me staring, and he quickly wrapped his arms around his middle. I turned away from him and I went into the water; it felt cool and refreshing. Logan slowly followed me, but he didn't get in like I did. He finally did, and I pulled him closer to me.

"Relax, Logie," I said.

"Sorry," Logan said, softly.

"Just relax, okay?"

Logan nodded and I saw his body become less tense. I swam a little farther away, and I called Logan to follow me. He hesitated again, then he relaxed and swam over to where I was. He was still a little tense, so I splashed him.

"Kendall! What was that for?"

"Logie, lighten up. This is supposed to be fun," I said.

Logan glared at me, then a smile formed on his lips and he splashed me in the face. He tried to get away from me, but I was faster and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He yelped in surprise, and we both started giggling.

Our giggling suppressed when our eyes locked, and I couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. It felt like its been forever since we've done this, and I missed it.

"We should keep swimming," Logan said and I nodded.

We swam around for a while, then we got out for lunch. While Logan dried off and slipped his shirt back on, I grabbed the picnic basket and I set out the food I brought. Logan sat down on the blanket and he smiled when I handed him a sandwich.

"You really planned this all out, didn't you?" Logan asked.

"Yep!" I said.

Logan chuckled and he took a bite of his sandwich. We sat in silence as we ate, but it wasn't that uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Logan said.

"Well if you're up to it I brought my skateboard," I said.

Logan nodded and he turned back to his food. When we were finished, I helped Logan up and I grabbed my skateboard. The sidewalk wasn't that crazy, and we had enough room to skate.

"You want to go first?" I asked.

"Um I don't know," Logan said.

"Come on, Logie. You love doing this," I said.

Logan let out a sigh and he took the skateboard from me. I didn't know why he was acting so weird, and I wish he would just relax and enjoy himself. Today was supposed to be for us to work on our friendship.

Logan skated around for a bit, but I could tell he was nervous. He seemed to be doing fine, but that was until he lost control of the board and he hit the ground. I ran over to him and he was clutching his knee.

"Logie, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know," Logan said.

He slowly removed his hand and I saw that he scraped his knee. It wasn't bad, but it would still require some attention. I helped Logan up and he whimpered when he put too much pressure on his wounded leg. I noticed that he had one hand over his stomach, and I thought he hurt himself there, too.

"How's your stomach?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Kendall," Logan said.

I nodded and I led Logan back over to our spot. I carefully cleaned his wound and wrapped it up, then I gently kissed it. Logan bit his lip and he turned his head away from me.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked.

Logan shook his head. "No."

We stayed at the beach for a little while later, and the sun was starting to set. We sat in silence as we watched the sun set behind the ocean, and I couldn't help but pull Logan close to my side. It felt good to be this close to him again.

"Why did you decide to do this? I thought it was going to take more time?" Logan asked.

"I didn't want to wait too long. You're my best friend, Logan and we'll always be friends. Nothing is going to destroy our friendship," I said.

Logan looked up at me. "Nothing?"

I nodded and Logan sighed. "Kendall, I-"

"You what?"

"I'm pre-" Logan sighed. "I'm glad we're friends again."

I smiled. "Me too, Logie. Me, too."

**A/N: AWWWW KOGAN IS THE BEST! Anyway, who's glad they're friends again? Um there will be more drama because Kendall needs to find out what Logan's hiding, and there will be a Jett/ Kendall thing coming up soon. Well bye for now =)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Logan's POV**

The day I spent with Kendall was amazing, and I was glad that he wanted to try and be friends again. I wish I wasn't so nervous when we were at the beach, but I couldn't help it. I was afraid that he would find out what I was hiding from him, but I was lucky and he didn't notice anything different. He did stare at my stomach for a few minutes, and I was afraid that he knew. But he didn't, and now things were getting better between us.

I still wanted us to be more, but I wasn't going to push Kendall anymore. It was hard enough for him to be my friend again, and it was probably going to be a lot harder for him to decide it he wants to give us another try. I doubt he would even consider it after everything I've done to him, but I was still hoping he would give me another chance.

But even though I wanted another chance with Kendall, I still felt like I wanted something with Jett. I've tried to kiss him, and I've even thought of kissing him whenever I bump into him again. I didn't know who I wanted, but so far I was leaning towards Kendall. I still have strong feelings for him, but I didn't know if he had those same feelings for me. I guess we need to spend a lot more time together so I can figure this out.

I still had to tell Kendall and everyone else that I was still pregnant, but I was scared. Kendall said nothing would end our friendship, but I knew he would end it in a heartbeat once he finds out that I lied to him again. I thought my lying days were over, but I couldn't find it in myself to tell Kendall and the guys. I didn't want to lie to them anymore, but I didn't have a choice.

The following day I was woken up by sharp pains in my abdomen. I figured my body was still adjusting for the baby, but the cramps were really painful. I didn't feel sick to my stomach like I usually do, so that was a good thing, but now I had horrible cramps to deal with. I was hoping that these didn't last all day.

I glanced at Kendall's bed, and I noticed that it was empty. I furrowed my brows in confusion; Kendall is never awake this earlier. Well, at least I thought it was early. I looked over at the alarm clock, and I groaned when I saw that it was eleven-thirty. I never sleep in this late, but I figured my body was just too worn out. I didn't know how I was going to explain this.

I climbed out of bed and I stretched, then I went into the bathroom for a quick shower. While I waited for the water to get to perfect temperature, I studied myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad, but I did look a little tired and I was hoping that the shower woke me up.

I let my eyes fall towards my midsection, and I let out a sad sigh. I slowly lifted up my shirt, and I grimaced at my reflection. My stomach had a small curve to it, and I know the guys will notice, but the only time they'll actually see it is if I took my shirt off. Of course I wasn't going to do that again; Kendall already saw it and it freaked me out.

My shower wasn't that long, and I felt awake and refreshed when I got out. I towel dried my hair and brushed my teeth, then I wrapped a towel around my waist and I went into the bedroom. I slipped on a dark purple colored shirt and I pulled out a pair of black jeans. The jeans were a struggle to get on, and I knew I would have to go out and get a new wardrobe soon.

I walked into the living room, and I saw my friends playing video games on the couch. James and Carlos were too into the game to notice me, but Kendall looked up and smiled. I smiled back and I felt my face heat up.

Kendall hit 'pause' and James and Carlos groaned.

"Dude! We were on the last level!" Carlos said.

"We can finish it later. Since Logan's up lets go down to the pool," Kendall said.

"Well I do need to work on my tan," James said.

"And I want to try a new stunt!" Carlos added.

"Great. Then lets go," Kendall said.

"Um, guys I don't feel up to it," I said.

"Logie, it will be fun. Come on," Kendall said, and I blushed when he used my nickname.

I sighed in defeat and I went back into the bedroom to change. I had spent twenty minutes trying to get into my jeans, and it was all a waste. I felt so angry all of a sudden, and I took it out on my dresser. I opened all of the drawers and tossed out a good majority of my clothes.

"Logie? Are you okay?" Came Kendall's voice.

I turned around and I found him standing in the doorway. He seemed a little confused about what was going on, but I wasn't going to tell him.

"I'm fine. I just can't find my swim trunks," I said.

"Logie, I have them. I washed our stuff when we came back last night, remember?"

"Right. I guess I forgot," I said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little moody for some odd reason," I said.

"It's okay. I bet a few hours outside will brighten your mood," Kendall said.

"I hope so," I said.

Kendall walked over and he pulled me into his arms. It felt good to be this close to him and I missed being wrapped in his embrace. I didn't want this moment to end, but he pulled away and I let out a quiet sigh.

When we were all ready for the pool, we left the apartment and went downstairs. The pool was busy like it always is, and I could feel a headache coming on. I really just wanted to spend my afternoon upstairs and away from all the nonsense, but things didn't turn out that way.

Carlos threw his stuff on a chair, then he jumped into the pool. James took his usual spot, and he got down to tanning. I didn't feel like swimming and I really didn't feel like being out here either. It was just too hot for me.

"Do you want to swim?" Kendall asked.

"No. I think I'm just going to uh lie here for a while," I said.

Kendall shrugged. "Okay."

He slipped his shirt off and I caught myself staring at his naked chest. He was so beautiful and I couldn't help but lick my lips. Kendall jumped into the pool, and he started messing around with Carlos. I wanted to join them, but that wouldn't be the best idea. I didn't want to take my shirt off, and I didn't want Carlos to be too rough with me.

I sat down on the lounge chair next to James, and I kept my eyes on Kendall. He would glance over at me a few times, and I could feel my face heating up again.

"Hey, Loges?" James asked, and I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm sorry for acting like an ass towards you," James said.

"It's fine. I kind of deserved it anyway," I said.

"No, you didn't."

I shrugged and I turned my attention back to Kendall.

"Are you guys working on getting back together?" James asked.

"No. We're just going to stay friends. It's for the best," I said.

"Then stop looking at him like that. Friends don't look at each other like that," James said, and I chuckled.

I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt another cramp hit. I tried to hide my discomfort, but James noticed.

"You okay there, buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's-"

I stopped talking when I saw Jett in the lobby. I haven't seen him lately since he's been so busy, and I sort of missed him.

"I'll catch ya later, James."

I stood up from the chair and I went into the lobby. Jett was already by the elevators, and I ran over to him. He stepped into the car and I quickly followed him. I bumped into him, and I felt my face heat up.

"Logan? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," I said.

"Well if you must know I've been extremely busy working and thinking."

"Thinking? I didn't know Jett Stetson thinks."

"For your information I think about myself all the time," Jett said.

"So that's what you've been thinking about?" I asked.

Jett hesitated then he answered, "Yeah."

"Well whenever you're not thinking about yourself, I want you to come with me to one of my appointments. I'm setting one up soon and I would really appreciate it if you came with me," I said.

"I always go to these sort of things with you, so I guess I don't have a choice now," Jett said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll let you know when it is."

Jett nodded and I walked out of the elevator. I went back to the pool and I took a seat next to James. He glanced over at me, but he didn't say anything. I laid back and I shut my eyes as I tried to enjoy the day.

Jett seemed bugged about going, but he really didn't have a choice. He did say that he was going to do this with me, and he can't break that promise. I just hope he isn't stupid on the day of my appointment.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

It was the day of my appointment, and I was now four and a half months pregnant. I managed to keep my secret hidden for a few more weeks, but I didn't know how I was going to hide it once I start getting bigger. My stomach grew a little more and it was definitely noticeable when I didn't have a shirt on. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my pregnancy hidden for long, but I have to try.

I made sure to schedule my appointment in the morning, and it gave me a better chance to leave without the guys noticing. I could easily tell them I was going to see Camille or something like that, but my idea was better. I will just sneak out when they're still asleep and make up an excuse for my absence when I get back.

I slipped on a gray t-shirt and struggled with my jeans again, then I grabbed my jacket and quietly left the apartment. I met up with Jett in the lobby, and he didn't seem so happy. I figured he was mad because he had to get up early and not get any beauty sleep. He was just as bad as James.

"You excited?" I asked.

We were on our way to the clinic, and Jett hadn't said a single word to me. I knew he was grumpy, but I at least thought he would talk to me.

"Why do we have to do this so early?" Jett asked.

"I didn't want the guys to know. Look, it's no big deal," I said.

"No big deal? I'm losing sleep here!"

"So am I."

"Can this not be about you?" Jett asked.

"I was just going to say the same thing," I said.

Jett huffed and turned his eyes back to the road. I turned my head towards the window, and I found the passing buildings and trees more entertaining. I should've known that Jett was going to act this way, and now I wish I never invited him. I can do this on my own if I have to.


	31. Chapter 31

**Jett's POV**

There was not that many people in the clinic, and I was thankful for that. The last thing I need is to be recognized by someone. Even though the place was quiet, it was still too small and it had a weird odor. It was disgusting and I shouldn't even be here, but I don't have a choice.

I was the one who got us both into this mess, and I did promise Logan that I would be there. Of course I didn't think he would be keeping the baby, but I still made that promise. It wasn't so bad I guess, but I didn't know how we were going to keep this hidden for so long. Kendall was bound to find out sooner or later, and I was hoping it was later.

Logan entertained himself by looking at various parenting magazines, but I couldn't find anything to occupy myself. The magazines here were all about babies and shit like that. I don't read this stuff; I read about fashion or I check to see if I made it into any magazines. I know for a fact that I wont be in one of those baby magazines.

The quiet in this place seemed to disappear when a woman with two toddlers came in. She was obviously pregnant, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I never have compassion for anyone, so this woman was lucky enough to get that from me.

She had a girl and a boy, and I figured they were fraternal twins since they looked to be about the same age. The little boy was obnoxious, and he was running around and screaming. The little girl on the other hand, was sitting quietly by her mother and she was behaving herself. I watched the girl closely, and I started to wonder what it would be like if I had a daughter. I've always pictured myself with a son, but now I was thinking differently.

Logan was watching the little boy run around, and a smile appeared on his lips. Oh great, he probably wants a boy now. A mini me would be cute, but having a little girl would be just as cute. This whole baby thing was turning me into a softy.

Finally, Logan's name was called back and we followed a nurse to a room. Logan climbed onto the small bed, and I sat down on the chair next to him. The nurse asked Logan a few questions, then she was gone. Logan let out a sigh and glanced over at me, but I turned away.

"So you're going to ignore me all day?" he asked.

"I'm not ignoring you," I said.

"Yes, you are. You're grumpy for whatever reason."

"Because I'm exhausted from working. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm exhausted, too. Being pregnant isn't that easy," Logan said.

"That's not working. You probably sit around and do nothing all day," I said.

"Really? You think that I do nothing? I have to work and keep my friends from doing stupid things. My life isn't easy, and it just got a lot harder."

"So did mine. I have to help you with all of this stuff when I could be doing more important things."

"Then why are you still here? You obviously don't care enough to be here," Logan said.

"If you want me to go then just say it. I don't mind," I said.

"You're unbelievable! Maybe you should just go. I can do this by myself."

"Fine. If you want me gone so bad then I'll go."

"Fine by me. There's the door," Logan said.

I stood up from the chair, and I walked over to the door. Before I could open it, the doctor walked in and I quickly backed away. She smiled at us warmly, and Logan and I both put on fake smiles.

"Hello, boys. I'm doctor Reed, and I will be your doctor throughout this pregnancy," she said.

Logan nodded and the doctor walked over to him. I could easily walk away right now like Logan wanted, but I didn't. I let out a sigh and I sat back down in the chair next to Logan. He glanced at me, then he turned his attention back to Dr. Reed.

He laid back on the bed, and lifted up his shirt. There was a small bump starting to form, and I felt my mouth go dry. I never really wanted to believe that he was having a baby, but now it felt so real.

The doctor felt around his stomach, then she turned some weird machine on. She covered Logan's baby bump with some gel, and he shivered. I watched as the doctor pressed a remote like object to Logan's belly, and the screen lit up with his insides. She moved the remote over his stomach, then she stopped.

"There's your baby," Dr. Reed said, as she pointed at the screen.

I could clearly make out something, but it didn't look like a baby. To me it looked more like some kind of sea-monkey. Even though it looked kind of weird, it was still kind of cute. Logan must've thought so too because he was smiling from ear to ear.

I reached for his hand and I intertwined our fingers, making Logan look up at me. He looked down at our connected hands, and he started smiling again. I felt like kissing him too, but that would probably be too much.

"Well the baby is really healthy, but I would like for you to come in again in a few weeks. This type of pregnancy is very rare, and you can't take any chances," Dr. Reed said.

"Wait, that's it? Don't we get to find out what the gender is?" I asked.

"It's too early for that, but you'll find out soon enough."

I pouted and I heard Logan chuckle softly. Dr. Reed talked to Logan a little more about his next appointment and she printed him a picture of the baby, then we were free to go. The clinic was now filled with a lot of people and their kids, and I was hoping that no one recognized us.

On our way back to the Palm Woods, Logan kept staring at the picture of the baby. I still thought it looked funny and I didn't see how he was so happy about it. I felt a little happy, but now I was even more afraid. This was too real for me, but I wasn't going to leave. That little sea-monkey needed me, and the baby did, too.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"The baby and stuff," I replied.

"Look about earlier-"

"Logan, it's fine. I guess I was being a little moody."

"A little?"

"Okay, now you're pushing it."

"Sorry. But I didn't mean anything I said. I really don't want you to leave. I'd understand if you wanted to, but I don't want you to go," Logan said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to be there for my little sea-monkey's," I said.

"Sea-monkey's? Is that what you're calling me and the baby?"

"Yeah. You both look like one," I said, and Logan frowned.

"No, we don't."

"It's not a bad thing."

Logan frowned again and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked so cute right now, and I was dying to kiss him. He still owed me that kiss.

We got back to the Palm Woods, and Logan quickly hid the picture in his jacket pocket. I didn't know when he was going to come out to Kendork and the other goons, and I was hoping I wasn't around for that. I didn't want to get beat up again. I still have nightmares.

Logan and I walked into the lobby, and he let go of my hand. I really didn't want to let go of his, but I understand why he did it. People would be really shocked if they knew about Logan and I, but no one was going to find out.

The lobby wasn't as busy, and it wasn't that noisy either. I guess it was because it was still somewhat early, but I liked it this way. Of course the quiet didn't last long, and it was all thanks to the people Logan calls 'friends'.

The idiots were dressed in their hockey gear, and they were messing around in the lobby. They are known for doing this, but I'm always in the safety of my apartment when they are down here playing. Today I wasn't so lucky.

The small, loud one was screaming and trying to get the puck and I ducked when it flew past Logan and I. I saw the boy coming towards us at high speed, and I wasn't quick enough. I thought for sure he was going to hit me, but instead he hit Logan. My eyes widened when I saw Logan get hit and he hit the floor.

Logan let out a groan and his hands flew to his stomach. I immediately started to worry about him and the baby, and I was hoping that they were okay.

"Logan! Buddy, are you okay?" his friend asked.

"Get out of the way! You're such an idiot," I told the boy and he frowned.

I helped Logan up to his feet, and he winced in pain. One hand was still resting on his stomach, and I feared the worst. I didn't want the baby to be hurt; we just saw it today and it seemed fine. Now thanks to this stupid hockey head it could be hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and Logan nodded.

"It just hurts a little bit. I'm fine," Logan said.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you," his friend said.

"Carlos, it's fine," Logan said.

"Are you sure? I can help and-"

"You've done enough already. Just get out of here," I said.

"But-"

"Hey! What happened?"

Great. Blondie was here.

"Thanks to your stupid friend, Logan is hurt," I said.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"He accidentally bumped into me. I'm fine," Logan said, and I rolled my eyes.

"How can you be fine? He could've hurt you or the baby!"

Logan's eyes widened and he glanced over at Kendall. He was staring at us in shock, and I could see hurt flash through his eyes.

"You're…..you're still pregnant?" Kendall said, softly.

"Kendall, I swear I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how," Logan said.

"I thought we were friends?" Kendall said.

"Kendall, we are. I'm so sorry," Logan said.

"I don't want to hear it."

Kendall walked away from us and Logan called out to him, but he kept walking. Logan let out a sad sigh and he looked over at me; I could tell that he was upset with me.

"Logan, I didn't mean to- it just sort of-"

Logan shook his head, and he ran after Kendall. Everyone in the lobby was looking at me, and I didn't know what to do. This was not supposed to happen, and I felt like such an idiot for screwing this up. Kendall was supposed to find out later, but things didn't work out that way.

This was all my fault, and I doubt Logan will forgive me for this.

**A/N: Well Kendall found out, and it's all thanks to Jett. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I will update soon. Oh bye the way, what do you guys think Logan should have? Let me know! Well bye for now =)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kendall's POV**

I couldn't believe that Logan lied to me, and I felt I so crushed. I thought we were getting better, but then he goes and pulls something like this. He's lied to me before, but I forgave him for it. I let everything he did go and I wanted to try working on our friendship, but now it felt like that was a mistake.

I felt so stupid for not catching on right away. I've noticed that he's been a little off lately, but pregnancy was something that never crossed my mind. I believed him when he said that he had gotten the abortion, but that was all a lie. That's all Logan has been doing, and I'm sick of it. We have an open relationship, but yet he's kept something this big from me.

I didn't know why he felt like he couldn't tell me about this. We're still friends and I promised to be there for him at all times. I have gave him so many opportunities to tell me about this, but he never opened up. I figured he didn't want to say anything because I'm still hurt about the Jett situation, but I don't know for sure. Logan wont talk to me anymore.

I walked into Palm Woods park, and I wandered around for a bit. I needed some time to think about all of this, but I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought Logan and I were getting better, but now we were all the way back to square one. I didn't know how we were ever going to get back to how things used to be.

I plopped down on an empty bench, and I rested my head in my hands. For once in my life I didn't have an answer to this problem. I can usually come up with an idea to get out of a situation, but now I was blanking. I never thought that something like this would ever happen, and I didn't know how to change it.

"Kendall!"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name being called, and I let out a sigh. Logan followed me here, and now he probably wanted to try and explain himself. I honestly didn't want to hear what he had to say. I stood up from the bench and headed in the opposite direction, but I stopped when I felt his hand wrap around my arm.

I quickly spun around. "Let me go." I said.

"Kendall, wait. Just please let me explain," Logan said.

"I don't need an explanation."

"I swear I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how."

"Didn't know how? Logan, we're best friends and we can tell each other anything," I said.

"I know, but I was scared. I didn't want you to know because I thought you wouldn't want me anymore," Logan said.

"I still want you in my life, but we've discussed getting back together and it doesn't work."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you about the baby."

"The baby isn't why we wont get back together," I said.

"Kendall, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you, but-"

"When, Logan? After the baby was born? I don't care that you're still pregnant. I'm upset because you lied to me again. I've given you so many chances to tell me and you never did."

"I didn't know how! I wanted to tell you so bad, but I couldn't. I knew you would hate me if you found out," Logan said.

"I wouldn't hate you," I said.

"Then why are you acting like it now? I know you're upset, but you wont even accept my apology."

"I want to, but-"

"Just believe me."

"I can't, Logan! I've tried to, but I can't do it. You've messed everything up and its hard to even trust you. I can't take anything you say seriously anymore!" I said.

"Then what do you want me to do? You wont even give me a second chance, so what do you want me to do?" Logan asked.

"Stop lying to me. We're supposed to be best friends, and now I don't even know if we're at that level," I said.

"But you said we would work on it."

"We tried, but then you went and lied to me again. I just don't know anymore, Logan."

"Kendall, you said that nothing will get in the way of our friendship," Logan said.

"I know, but-"

"No! Just tell me right now what you want."

I sighed. "I don't know what I want. I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure."

"Forget it then," Logan said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means forget everything about us. I know you don't want to get back together, and I know you're thinking twice about being friends. Nothing seems to work, so just forget about it," Logan said.

"I don't want to forget about you, Logan. I still love you, but-"

"I love you, too, but this isn't working. We can't make anything work, and I can't take this anymore. I'm moving on, and I think you should, too."

I didn't want to let Logan go, but he was right. Nothing was working, and the only thing to do was let go. We could always try working on our friendship, but it was a waste because it will just fall apart again. I had to let him go no matter how hard it was going to be.

I let out a sigh. "I think we should just move on, too. You be with Jett and together you two can raise the baby. I hope things work out for you," I said.

"Kendall-"

"It's okay, Logan. I get it."

Logan went to say something again, but I shook my head and walked away from him. I could feel his eyes on me, but not once did I turn around to meet them. He wanted me to move on, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. It's for the best anyway.

I went back to the crib, and my friends immediately jumped up from the couch. Katie was with them, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just wanted to go to my room and shut everyone out.

"Kendall, what happened?" James asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

I walked out of the room, and I headed down the hall towards my room. I shut the door behind me, then I plopped down on my bed. I felt so crushed by everything that's happened, but I had to be strong for this.

There was a knock on the door, and I sat up quickly. The door opened slowly, and Katie poked her head in. She gave me a sad smile, and she walked into the room. She shut the door behind her, then she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. I'm just having problems with Logan," I said.

Katie sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"It's what he didn't do. He didn't tell me that he was still pregnant."

"Wait, he's- but I thought he got an abortion."

"So did I. I just found out earlier because Jett let it slip," I said.

"I swear I'm this close to hurting both of them. Why would he lie about something like this?" Katie asked.

"He was afraid that I wouldn't take him back. You know I thought we were doing pretty good, and then this happens."

"What are you guys going to do now?"

"Move on. He even said that it's better if we do that. He'll be happy with Jett and the baby, and I'll…..I'll figure something out," I said.

"This just isn't fair. Why do you have to suffer and Logan gets to live happily ever after?" Katie asked.

"He doesn't get to live that way. I mean, he's with Jett so I don't know how happy he's actually going to be," I said.

"True."

I sighed. "Am I doing the right thing? What if Jett doesn't want to be there for Logan and he's alone? Should I be there to help him, or have I done enough?"

"Kendall, he told you to move on. I think it's best if you guys do, but if you think you should be there for him throughout this whole thing, then do it," Katie said.

"I want to, but I don't know if he'll want me around. I know for a fact that Jett will get in the way," I said.

"But I thought Jett doesn't care about Logan or any living things for that matter?"

"I thought so, too, but today he was different. He was actually there to protect Logan. I think he's changing."

"I doubt it. No one can change him. But back to you and Logan. If you think that you should be there for him, then go ahead and do it. I think he'll want you around. You guys have been best friends forever," Katie said.

"Yeah okay. I'll see how it goes. Thanks for helping me out with this. I thought I would have to figure this out on my own," I said.

"I may be younger then you, but I can still help. You've helped me out hundreds of times, and I will always do the same for you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Katie."

"Don't mention it," Katie said.

I gave her a kiss on the head, then she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it, but turned back to me before she left.

"Oh, and I will find a way to hurt Jett. No one messes with my big brother."

I chuckled and Katie smiled at me, then she left the room. I fell back and I let out a sigh. I guess I could help Logan out if he ever needed me, but I don't know if he would even let me help out. He was the one who told me to practically stop trying. I didn't want to kick him out of my life completely. We can still work this out, but only if he wants to.

I really need to talk to Logan now.

**A/N: I don't know what to say about this chapter. I think it was okay, but I will try and make the next one longer. I don't want to get rid of Kogan completely, so I will find a way for them. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to want this story to end as Jettgan. I don't know, it's just a thought. Well I will update soon! Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Logan's POV**

I watched Kendall leave the park, and I let out a sad sigh. I didn't want to run after him again, so instead I sat down on the bench he was on and I rested my head in my hands. I could go back to the Palm Woods, but I figured Kendall needed some space. I didn't understand how such a good day could turn bad in a matter of minutes.

I wasn't expecting Jett to blow up and tell Kendall about the baby, but things happen for a reason. It wasn't really Jett's fault as much as it was mine. I was the one who kept this secret from Kendall, and I was the one who didn't tell him or anyone else right away. I just wish Jett didn't say anything, but I can't change the past. I wish I could, but it was impossible.

Now Kendall hates me and we were starting to get our friendship back on track. Things were just fine, but then this happened. Now I wish I would've told Kendall sooner, but I was an idiot and I thought I could hide it. I obviously can't hide anything from anyone.

I still wanted to be Kendall's friend, but things weren't working between us. I thought we could move past everything and remain friends, but that seemed to be too much of a challenge for us. I had to let him go, but I wasn't ready to do that just yet. Kendall's my everything, but I was the one who screwed up more then once, and he deserves some better.

I don't know what I'm going to do, and I'm hoping that Jett isn't upset with me. I still need him around, but I have a feeling that I blew things with him, too. I still have some feelings for him, but I doubt he has any for me. I'm nothing special to him and I'm probably wasting my time with him. I don't stand a chance to be with him, but he does deserve an apology.

I stood up from the bench, and I headed back to the Palm Woods. Kendall was no where in sight, and I figured he was up in the crib. I hope he wasn't talking about me to the guys; I don't want them to know about this just yet. I have to tell them and Mrs. Knight about the baby, but I need some time to think about how I'm going to tell them.

I reached Jett's apartment, and I took a deep breath before I knocked. I didn't know if he came here right after everything that happened in the lobby, but I was hoping he did. I don't know where he usually goes when he's upset, and I was hoping that he was here. I really had to talk to him.

The door opened and Jett appeared. He didn't look so happy when he saw me, but I was happy to see him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said a little coolly.

"Can I come in? I really want to talk to you," I said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Jett, please?"

Jett let out an annoyed sigh, and he stepped aside so I could enter the apartment. He slammed the door behind us and I jumped. I didn't think he would be this angry with me.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get upset," I said.

"I just don't understand why you did that. I didn't do anything wrong," Jett said.

"You told Kendall about the baby," I said.

"He was going to find out anyway."

"Yeah when the time was right."

"If you think about it I was doing you a favor," Jett said.

"I had everything under control," I said.

"Sure."

"Can we not do this? I just came over here to apologize, not start something."

"We are just talking. You're the one trying to start shit," Jett said.

"I should just go," I said.

I went to leave the apartment, but Jett stopped me.

"Logan, wait."

I let out a sigh and I let go of the doorknob. I turned back to face him and he walked over to me.

"I forgive you, but I didn't mean to do anything. I was just scared that your idiot friend hurt you or the baby," Jett said.

"You were scared?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. You do care about us."

"This whole thing is making me soft. I'm ruined," Jett said.

"You're not ruined, Jett. This is just a side of you that you're not used to. It's been there all along, but you just needed someone to help you release it," I said.

"So it's you that's making me like this?" Jett asked.

"I guess so," I said.

"No one has ever made me feel this way before."

"You shouldn't be ashamed. I bet a lot of people will respect you if you showed then this side," I said.

Jett didn't say anything, and he turned away from me. He sat down on the couch with a sigh, and I followed him. I sat down beside him, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me. Our eyes met, and then he was leaning in. I followed and our lips touched.

Electricity ran through my body from his touch, and not once did I even consider pulling away. Everything just seemed to disappear, and I felt at ease. Kissing him was all that seemed to matter.

Our kiss broke too soon for my liking, but that didn't matter when I saw the expression Jett had plastered on his face. He seemed surprised and I felt embarrassed. I always thought I was a horrible kisser, and I probably ruined this.

"I'm sorry. That was probably really bad, and I should just go."

I quickly stood up and I ran to the door, but Jett stopped me and I spun around. He crashed our lips together, and I felt myself melt in his arms. The kiss was a little rougher, but it was good nonetheless. I didn't want to leave my arms hanging awkwardly by my side, so I wrapped them around his neck.

This kiss lasted a little longer and I felt his tongue sliding against my lips. I allowed him access and I let out a moan when his tongue explored my mouth. He pushed me against the wall, and our kiss became more fierce. He pulled away first and we were both panting.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I finally go that kiss," Jett said.

"It was worth the wait," I said.

Jett nodded and he pressed our lips back together. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was perfect.

"I should go now," I said.

"Don't go. You just got here," Jett said.

"I can't stay. I need to get home and-"

"Just stay with me. One night isn't going to kill anyone."

I did need a break from everyone, and I'm sure Kendall would like to be alone for the rest of the day. I'm sure Mrs. Knight will kill me once she finds out that I spent the night somewhere else, but at the moment I didn't care. Right now I would rather be here.

"Okay, but just for tonight," I said.

"Fair enough. And maybe you'll like it here so much that you'll stay forever," Jett said.

"Like live here with you?" I asked.

"Um well-"

"I thought you didn't want the baby?"

"You could just stay here until the baby is born. So I can protect you and stuff."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

Jett smiled back at me, and he pecked me on the lips. He led me back into the living room, and we sat down on the couch again. I didn't know if he would be up to cuddling, but since we kissed I figured it wouldn't be a problem. I scooted closer to him, but he didn't do anything. It was still a work in progress.

He did start to kiss me again, and I couldn't argue with that. He gently pushed me back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I let out a pained gasp when his body pushed down on my midsection, and he quickly sat up.

"You okay? What did I do?" Jett asked.

"Nothing. I just think I got hit too hard," I said.

Jett reached for my t-shirt and he slowly lifted my shirt up, making my face hit up. I looked down at my small baby bump, and I noticed that an ugly bruise was starting to form. I guess Carlos really did hit me harder then I thought.

"Your friend is an idiot," Jett said.

"I know, but I love him anyway. It's not that bad," I said.

"Are you sure the baby is okay?"

"I'm sure. He or she is perfectly fine."

"Maybe we should stop this. I don't want to hurt you again," Jett said.

"Well we could always cuddle," I suggested.

"Cuddle? I don't know about that," Jett said.

"It's not that bad."

Jett sighed and I took that as the okay to do it. I curled up beside him and he awkwardly threw his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest, and I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I felt so warm and comfortable in his arms, and it was hard to stay awake.

This just felt right, and I was glad that I didn't ruin things between us. Now I hope Kendall and I can somehow work out our friendship. I'm not ready to let him go yet.

**A/N: So there was some jettgan and I hope everyone liked it. I've decided on how I'm going to end this, and I'm pretty sure I made the right choice. So anyway, I will update soon. Thanks so much for reading =)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Kendall's POV**

I waited patiently for Logan to come up to the crib, but he never did. I figured he just needed a few hours to be alone, but I didn't think he would be gone this long. I really needed to talk to him about us and what we can do to fix things. I didn't know if he would be willing to have that conversation with me, but I was hoping he would. He would never throw away our friendship.

I felt like going out and looking for him, but I didn't know where he was. There was a chance that he could be at Camille's, but he could also be at Jett's. I didn't want to risk going over there because I knew I would try and hurt Jett again. I guess I had no choice but to wait for Logan to show up, and I was hoping that was soon.

I'm supposed to move on and let him go, but that is a big challenge for me. I love Logan more then anything and I can't find it in myself to let him be with someone else. I don't want him to run off and be with Jett, but it seems like that is what he is doing. Logan doesn't deserve to be with him; he deserves to be with me.

I paced the living room as I waited for Logan, but he still hasn't shown up. It was starting to get late, and it's not like him to be away this long. I thought for sure that he would have had a few hours to himself, and then he would come back and go to our room to be alone. I had a feeling that something was wrong, but I tried to ignore it.

My friends were sitting quietly on the couch, and I could feel their eyes on me. They didn't seem worried about Logan at all; they seemed more bored then anything. They probably thought everything was fine, but I had a feeling that nothing was.

"Dude, he's probably on his way home right now. Just chill," James said.

"I can't. He's out there and I have a feeling that something happened. I need to look for him," I said.

"And where are you going to look? Kendall, just calm down. Logan would never get himself into danger," James said.

"Yeah. He could be with Camille or something," Carlos added.

"Then I'm going over there. I'll be back," I said.

"Kendall, just leave him alone. Jeez what is going on with you two anyway?" James asked.

"A lot of things."

"Why aren't you telling us anything? Logan's our friend, too," Carlos said.

"You guys already know everything," I said.

"No, we don't. All we know is that you guys broke up because of Jett," James said.

"And that's all you need to know," I said.

"Kendall, just tell us. Both you and Logan are keeping things from us and it's not fair," Carlos said.

"Logan lied to us okay? He lied about the baby."

"Is that why Jett was mad at me?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. He thought you hurt the baby," I said.

"Did I!"

"No, well I don't think so."

"Why would he lie to us about this?" James asked.

"I don't know okay! I don't know why he did a lot of things!" I said.

"Are you guys still friends?" Carlos asked, softly.

I let out a sigh and I collapsed on the couch. "I don't know." I said.

"This is stupid," Carlos said.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. He chose to do this," I said.

"So you're giving up? Just like that?" James asked.

"What else am I supposed to do? I've tried fixing things with him and he goes and lies to me again. I don't know what to do anymore," I said.

"You could still fight for him. You never give up on anything," James said.

"I can't do anything okay! He chose to do this and there's nothing I can do!"

"At least try! You're not the Kendall I know."

"You're right, James, I'm not. I wish I could tell you that I have an awesome plan to fix things with Logan, but I don't. You just don't understand anything that I'm going through."

I stood up from the couch and I went to my room, slamming the door behind me. My friends didn't understand what I was going through, and they never will. I've been heartbroken so many times, and not once did I think it would be by my best friend. I thought getting together with Logan would be good, but it turns out that it was a bad idea. I was better off being alone then being with him.

I still wanted to talk to him, but now I was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe I should just leave him alone and let him be with whoever he wants. He's obviously moved on, and I really should start doing the same. I don't need Logan.

The next day, I woke up and I let my eyes fall on Logan's bad. It was empty, and I figured he was already up. He's always up before the rest of us, and he was probably in the living room reading a book or something. I climbed out of bed and got dressed, then I went into the living room. It was empty.

I didn't understand why he wasn't here, and I felt myself getting worried. He never returned, and I was starting to fear the worst. I wanted to go and look for him, but I don't know if he even wants to be found. I decided to just go look for him and bring him back before anything happens to him.

I headed towards the door, but I stopped when it opened. Logan walked into the apartment, and he jumped when he saw me. I was glad that he was okay and all I wanted to do was hug him, but I decided against it.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"With a friend," Logan responded.

"What friend?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters! I was worried about you!" I said.

"Kendall, I was fine. You didn't have to worry," Logan said.

"Just tell me where you were. That's all I want to know."

"Fine. I was with Jett."

"Why were you with him?" I asked, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. Look, does it really matter that I was with him?" Logan asked.

"Yes! You know how he is."

"You're right. _I _know how he is. You don't."

"I know exactly how he is. All he does is care about himself and he's a jerk," I said.

"That is not the Jett Stetson I know. You got him all wrong," Logan said.

"No, _you_ got him all wrong. He's tricking you, Logan and you're stupid enough to fall for it."

"He's not like that! He really does like me."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because he kissed me!" Logan said.

"What?"

"You heard me. We kissed, Kendall, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why are you falling for him? Jett is not the right person for you," I said.

"And you are? You're the one who wouldn't even give me a second chance. I'm better off with Jett," Logan said.

"No, you're not. You don't need him to raise the baby. I can help you if you need it."

"I don't need you, Kendall. I have Jett and I really like him. I might even move in with him."

"You can't do that, Logan. Just stay here with us. This is where you belong," I said.

"I thought you told me to move on? I'm doing exactly what you said," Logan said.

"I did, but I didn't think you would actually do it. I still love you, Logan."

"I know you do, but I found someone else and I know he has the same feelings. I need to be Jett and you need to accept that."

"I can't," I said.

"Then try," Logan said.

"I'm not going to let you be with him! You deserve better!"

"We're having a baby! You can't stop that!"

"Logan, you're being an idiot! Jett doesn't love you and he never will!"

"You don't know him! You think you do but you don't! Just stay out of my life!"

Logan pushed passed me and he went to our shared room, slamming the door behind him. I let out a frustrated sigh, and I ran a hand through my hair. Logan was being stupid right now, but he didn't see it. He thinks Jett actually loves him, but he really doesn't. I have to break them apart, and prove to Logan that we are supposed to be together.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating right away, I was trying to finish one of my other stories. Um I will update soon and Logan gets to find out the gender of his baby soon, and there will also be some Kendall and Jett stuff going on. Well bye for now =)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Logan's POV**

I made sure to avoid Kendall for the rest of the day, and he did the same with me. I never left the room unless I had to, and Kendall still went in there. He never said anything, but I knew he was only in the room to check up on me. I just ignored him every time he walked in, and he soon gave up and left.

It was ridiculous that we were fighting again, but Kendall is to blame for this. He was the one who blew up and started this whole thing when Jett was mentioned. I didn't understand why Kendall cared; he told me to move on and that's what I'm doing. Kendall needs to grow up and just accept everything that's going on, but I don't think he ever will.

He's confused, and he cant seem to make up his mind on what he wants. I knew that the chances of getting back together were slim, and I thought we could still remain friends. That didn't work out, and now we're not even speaking to each other. If Kendall wants us to be anything, then he needs to work for it. I've already tried, and now its his turn.

I started thinking about Jett, and I couldn't believe we kissed. I never thought that I would fall for him, and I didn't think he would ever return the feelings. It was a little weird liking Jett since I only saw myself being with Kendall, but at this point I didn't care if I was falling hard for Jett. It felt good to be wanted by someone.

I felt like going back to Jett's apartment, but it was probably too soon to do that. I was there last night and this morning, and I should just leave him alone. He was probably on set right now, and I can just drop by his place another time.

Jett and I still had to discuss a few things about the baby, but I didn't know when that was going to be. I did decide on adoption because I can't take care of a kid, and I know Jett isn't ready either. We aren't ready to be parents just yet, but I hope we can be something else.

The day continued to drag on, and I still remained in the bedroom. No one bothered me, and I was able to get a few hours of sleep. Kendall only spoke to me to let me know about dinner, but that was all he said.

Dinner was a little awkward with my friends, but not as bad between Kendall and I. James and Carlos fooled around with each other like they always do, and Mrs. Knight and Katie talked among themselves. Kendall and I didn't say one word, but we would glance at each other every now and then.

I still wanted us to be friends, but it was going to take a while for us to get there again. Kendall needs to accept what I'm doing, and accept the fact that I'm with Jett now. Once Kendall straightens things out wit himself and Jett, then we can work on being friends again.

When dinner was over I went back into the bedroom, and go ready for bed. I could hear James and Carlos arguing over video game controllers, and I did my best to tune them out. I wasn't tired just yet, so I decided to read for a while.

The sound of the door opening startled me, and Kendall walked into the bedroom. I turned back to my book, and he let out a sigh.

"You're still mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not talking to you," I said.

"You just did."

"You know what-never mind. Just leave me alone."

"I did, and I thought for sure that you'd be fine now," Kendall said.

"Well I'm not. Now just leave me alone so I can read in peace," I said.

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

I let out an annoyed sigh and I put my book down. "Why?" I asked.

"Because. Look, Logan, you need to stop this whole thing with Jett and-"

"Why do I have to stop it? I can do whatever I want."

"I know that, but being with Jett is a mistake. Didn't you learn anything from your last one?" Kendall asked.

"It's not like I slept with him. We just kissed," I said.

"But you could end up in his bed again. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. And stop acting like you never hurt me."

"This isn't about me!" Kendall said.

"Yes, it is! You're only telling me to stay away from Jett because you don't like him!" I said.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want him to hurt you."

"He wont! Just give him a chance," I said.

"Did you forget that he's my enemy? I can't give him a chance," Kendall said.

"Just try. I gave Jo a chance."

"That's different."

"No, it's not. Then if you can't give him a chance, leave me alone. You obviously don't care about me," I said.

"Logan, I do care. I'm not telling you this to be a jerk; I'm doing it because I care about you more then anything, and I don't want you to get hurt," Kendall said.

"I wont. I know what I'm doing."

Kendall sighed. "Just be careful alright? Don't do anything stupid with him."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like sleeping with him again. Just don't do anything like that," Kendall said.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

I nodded. "I promise."

Kendall nodded his head and went to leave, but I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. He froze, but he soon relaxed and hugged me back. It felt good to be in his embrace again, but it didn't last long. He pulled away from me and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It just feels…weird," Kendall said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I wouldn't be able to control myself when I'm that close to you."

"Kendall, the hug didn't mean anything like that. It was just a friendly one," I said.

"I know. Um I'll leave you alone now," Kendall said.

He turned away from me and left the room. I let out a sigh and I plopped back on my bed. It seemed like we were slowly starting to make up, but I wasn't so sure. We still needed to work on it, but being friends again seemed promising. Now all I had to do was tell Jett to work things out with Kendall. This wasn't going to be easy.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few days passed, and I found myself at Jett's apartment. The guys were down at the pool for another fire pit gathering, but I decided to hang out with someone else. It's not that I didn't like hanging around with my friends at the pool, but I really wanted to see Jett. I had to talk to him about a few important things.

I was currently sitting on his couch, and he was in the kitchen getting us something to drink. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood, but I could tell he was tired. He's been on set all week, and I felt a little bad for him. I didn't have to do as much work since Gustavo hasn't called us in that much, but I knew that would change. Gustavo is going to need us for something, and then I'll have to work my butt off.

Jett came back into the living room and he handed me my drink. I didn't know what it was, and I was praying it wasn't contaminated with any kind of alcohol. I didn't forget that he has given me a strange drink before, but I didn't think he would do it now.

"It's just tea," Jett said, when he noticed me eyeing the drink.

"Right. Sorry," I muttered.

" I'm not going to drug you, Logan."

"I know, I know. Sorry for acting so paranoid."

Jett shrugged and he took a sip of his drink. I took a small drink of mine, then I set it down on the coffee table.

"Was Kendall mad that you slept over the other night?" Jett asked.

"Kind of. He's afraid I'll do something stupid and sleep with you," I said.

"Sleeping with me isn't stupid. It's an honor to sleep with me."

"I don't really remember what it was like, so I can't really say."

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?" Jett asked, and I blushed.

"Oh um I don't know. I mean-"

"You're missing out, Logan."

"But it's getting late," I said.

"You just got here. There's plenty of time," Jett said.

"Oh. Well the baby might not like it and-"

"If don't want to, then we don't have to do it."

Jett turned away from me and he took another sip of his drink. I bit my bottom lip and I thought about his offer. I was attracted to him and I would love to experience that night again. I don't exactly remember if it was as amazing as he said it was, but it must be good because it's Jett Stetson.

Kendall did tell me to avoid sleeping with Jett, and I promised I wouldn't. I didn't want to hurt Kendall anymore by breaking an important promise. But of course Kendall wasn't here at the moment, and what he doesn't know wont hurt. But I can't lie to him again; I promised I wouldn't. I didn't know what to do, but I had to think fast. Maybe one night with Jett wont hurt, but it will hurt Kendall. Fuck it.

I attacked Jett's lips and he gasped into my mouth. I could tell he was surprised, and I didn't blame him. This was not my usual behavior, but right now I didn't care. All I wanted was him.

"I thought you didn't want to do this?" Jett asked, when he pulled away.

"I don't care. Just show me how great that night was," I said.

Jett attached his lips to mine again, and I crawled into his lap. He broke the kiss and stood up from the couch, then he led me towards his room. The minute we entered the bedroom, he pushed me back on the bed and I spread my legs for him. He crawled in between my legs and I moaned when I felt him growing hard.

He removed his lips from mine, and he started sucking on my neck. I moaned and writhed underneath him. I felt his hand travel down to my jeans, and he popped the button and lowered the zipper. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, but I didn't care to stop it.

Jett got my jeans off and he tossed them on the floor. He went to remove my shirt next, and that's when I started to feel a little weird. I didn't like how my body looked now because of the baby, but that wasn't going to stop Jett. He had my shirt off before I could stop him, and that article of clothing joined my pants on the floor.

"You have too many clothes on," I said.

Jett removed his shirt and my mouth fell open. He was just perfect and I let my eyes wander over his upper half. I reached out and I ran my hand over his pecs and down to his abs. He smirked down at me and gave me a peck on the lips, then he removed his pants. Now I was even more excited to see what else he had.

Before he removed anything else, he slipped my boxers off and I blushed a dark shade of red. I was waiting for Jett to make some kind of remark, but he never did. Instead he took my member in his hand and started to stroke it from base to tip. I threw my head back in pleasure and let out a moan. So far he was really good in bed, and we weren't at the good stuff yet.

He removed his hand and I let out a whine of protest. His underwear was next to come off, and I licked my lips when I saw his rock hard member. I reached out for it, but Jett slapped my hand away. He placed his fingers at my mouth and I started to suck on them.

When they were nice and wet, he pulled them from my mouth and traced my entrance with his middle finger. He was teasing me, and I was starting to get a little frustrated. I wanted this more then anything, and he was teasing me instead.

"Jett, just fuck me," I growled.

He fingered me for a few minutes, and I moaned when he brushed against that spot inside of me. I didn't mind his fingers, but I wanted something much bigger inside of me, and he wasn't giving me that. I went to complain again, but I never got the chance because he entered me with one hard thrust and I screamed out in pain.

I clutched the sheets tightly in my hands, and a few tears leaked from my eyes. I tried to focus on anything but the searing pain, and I was glad it didn't last long. I gave Jett the okay to move, and he started to thrust slowly.

The pace was too slow for my liking, and Jett seemed to notice because he started to go faster. I held onto him tightly, and I let my nails graze his back and he let out a groan. Jett placed one of my legs over his shoulder and started to pound into me harder and faster, making me scream in pleasure. My sweet spot was getting assaulted repeatedly, and I could feel my release approaching.

Jett continued to pound into me, and I screamed into the crook of his neck as I came. He came soon after, and I moaned when I felt him fill me to the brim. He slowly pulled out of me, and plopped down beside me.

I tried to get my breathing back to normal, and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I've never felt anything like that before, and now I knew why he bragged about himself. He was amazing, and I wish I could remember that night we shared so long ago.

Even though it was the best sex I've had in a long time, I still felt guilty. Kendall was going to hate me for what I did, and a part of me didn't want to tell him. I can't lie to him again, but I don't have to tell him what happened. He doesn't need to know what goes on in my life, and he's never going to find out what I did. It will just cause more drama that we don't need.

**A/N: First off I want to apologize for not updating, but I was just feeling kinda lazy. I needed a break, so I took one. Anyway, on with the chapter. Was it good? I tried to not make the sex scene too graphic since FF is being weird about MA content. But I tried and I hope it was good. Isnt Jettgan sex hot! Lol not as hot as Kogan, but whatever. Well next is some Kendall/ Jett action and it's not going to be pretty. Bye! =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Kendall's POV**

It felt weird not having Logan down at the pool with us, but I did my best to enjoy myself anyway. Everyone else seemed to be having a great time, but yet I couldn't find it in myself to do the same. I just wanted Logan down here, but instead he was upstairs.

It's not like him to miss one of our fire pit gatherings, and I figured he had a good reason for missing this one. Knowing him he's probably catching up on his reading, but I had a feeling he was doing something else. I just had this uneasy feeling about him and I wanted to check up on him, but I can't ditch my friends.

James plopped down on the spot next to me, and he threw his arm around me. He must've noticed that I was a little out of it, and I figured he was trying to cheer me up. I didn't need to be cheered up; I was perfectly fine.

"What's up with you?" James asked.

"I'm fine, James," I replied.

"You're such a liar. But seriously. What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little worried about Logan."

"He's probably fine. I bet he's tired or something. You know how pregnant people are," James said.

"I guess, but I just have a feeling that he's doing something wrong," I said.

"Dude, this is Logan we're talking about here. He never does anything wrong," James said.

I gave James a look of disbelief and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, you have a point." he said.

"Maybe I should go check on him," I said.

"And miss all the fun? Kendall, he's probably fine," James said.

I let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll stay here."

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly, and I was glad I could finally go back up to the crib. I just wanted to sleep right now, and I could always talk to Logan tomorrow about how his night went. He was probably asleep right now anyway.

The lights in the apartment were off, and it was obvious that everyone was asleep. James and Carlos went to their room, and I headed towards mine. I tried to be as quiet as I could so I didn't wake Logan up; I didn't want him to be grumpy tomorrow morning. I walked into the room and I switched the light on, and the first thing I noticed was that Logan's bed was empty.

I thought he was in the bathroom, but he wasn't there when I checked. I had a feeling I knew where he was, but I didn't want to believe it. Logan wouldn't dare go over to Jett's at this hour, but if he did I shouldn't be surprised. He does really like him and I just have to accept the fact that they could be dating.

I decided to wait up for Logan and see if I could get anything out of him. I turned the bedroom light off, then I went into the living room. I left the lights off and I sat down on the couch. I didn't know when Logan was going to be back, but I was hoping he actually comes home this time.

The front door slowly creaked open, and I could make out Logan's figure in the dark. At least he actually returned home this time, but that doesn't mean he didn't do anything with Jett. I still had a feeling that something went on with them.

Logan switched the light on, and he gasped when he saw me. I was waiting for him to say anything, but he never did. I rolled my eyes and I walked over to him.

"Where were you this time?" I asked.

"Really? Another interrogation?" Logan said.

"Just tell me where you were, and why is was so important to bail on your friends."

"I didn't bail on you guys. I just wanted to stay here."

"But you weren't even here!" I said.

"I was with Jett okay! Does it matter?" Logan asked.

"Yes, it matters. I told you I didn't trust him."

"Well I do. We had this discussion already, so if you don't mind I'm going to bed now."

Logan pushed passed me and he disappeared down the hall. I followed him to the room and I slammed the door behind me.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"My problem is that you don't trust me or Jett. I didn't do anything," Logan said.

"Really? Because it seems like you did. If you didn't do anything, then you wouldn't be this defensive."

"Kendall, just drop it. We're both tired and-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing," Logan muttered.

"You're so full of it! Just tell me what happened!" I said.

"Fine! I slept with Jett and I enjoyed every minute of it! Are you happy now!"

"You-but you promised you wouldn't."

"Why are you so upset about this?" Logan asked.

"Because I don't want you with him. He's using you, Logan," I said.

"No, he's not. If you would just give him a chance, then-"

"I will not do that! I hate him and I don't get how you can be so in love with him. Why are you so blind all of a sudden? Why can't you see that he is the wrong person for you?" I asked.

"And you're supposed to be better? You're worse," Logan said.

"How am I worse? You're the one who cheated on me."

"Stop bringing that up! It's in the past now."

"Then why isn't Jett? If you want to forget about that night so bad, then why aren't you forgetting about Jett?" I asked.

"I'm going to bed," Logan said.

"You can't avoid this forever, Logan."

"Just stop with all of this. Why can't you just accept that I'm with him now and that I'm actually happy?"

"Actually happy? So you're saying that I never made you happy?" I asked.

"No, Kendall. You did make me happy, but what we have is over. I moved on and I think you should do the same. Just give Jett a chance and you'll see that he's not who you think he is," Logan said.

"I'll give him something."

"Kendall, don't-"

"No, it's okay. I know what I'm doing, Logan."

I could tell Logan was getting nervous, and he had every right to be. He didn't know what I have planned, and he wasn't going to find out. I don't like what Jett is doing to Logan, and I was going to make sure he gets what he deserves.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

The minute we got home from the studio, Logan went straight to our shared room. All day he's been complaining about being tired, and I figured he was going to take a nap. My other two friends were already glued to the TV, and that left me to get down to business.

I made sure my friends weren't paying attention, and I quietly made my way towards the door. I opened it and I jumped when I saw Katie on the other side. She was about to question me, but I pushed her out of the apartment before she could get any words out.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I just got back from the pool. What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"None of your business."

"I will make it my business. Now explain why you're sneaking out."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm going to find Jett and kill him for what he did."

"What did he do this time?" Katie asked.

"He did some uh very adult things to Logan," I said.

"They had sex?"

"Katie!"

"What? I'm not a kid anymore, and I've heard you and Logan do it before," Katie said.

"Well you weren't supposed to hear that," I said.

"Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, you are going to kill Jett because he did stuff with Logan. Can I help?"

"No, you can't help! Just stay here and make sure Logan doesn't find out."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine."

I gave my baby sister a kiss on the head, then I ran towards the elevators. It didn't take me long to reach Jett's apartment, and I was hoping that the idiot was actually home. The last thing I need if for him to be on set or something.

I knocked on the door, and I stepped back as I waited for him to answer. The door didn't open, so I started pounding on his door. Finally, the idiot appeared, and he seemed shocked to see me.

"Kendall? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why are you screwing around with Logan?" I growled.

"So you heard about that? Did he tell you how amazing I was? I made him scream."

"Shut up right now or I'll-"

"I bet you never made him scream like the way I did. I guess that proves that I'm better then you at everything."

"Jett, shut your mouth or I will-"

"Will what? Try and beat me to a pulp? I'd like to see you try," Jett said.

I clenched my hands into fists, and I punched Jett hard in the face. He yelped and staggered back, clutching his nose with one hand. I could see the blood on his hand, and the rest was dripping from his nose. He shoved me back and he pinned me against the wall in the hallway. I tried freeing myself, but Jett was overpowering me.

He kneed in the stomach, and I let out a pained gasp. I gained my strength and I pushed Jett off of me, knocking him down onto the floor. I jumped on him and I threw punches left and right. Jett kneed me hard in the groin, and I cried out and rolled off of him. Jett tried to run back into his apartment, but I grabbed his leg and tripped him.

I went to attack him again, but I stopped when I heard Mr. Bitters' voice down the hall. I tried to get away before he showed up, but I wasn't fast enough. Mr. Bitters grabbed Jett and I by our shirts, and I knew I was going to get it.

"What did I say about blood in my Palm Woods? Both of you are in so much trouble," he said.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating right away, and I hope this chapter was good. I don't know about you guys, but I sure love it when Kendall kicks Jett's ass. Not that I don't like Jett or anything, but angry Kendall is amazing! LOL! Well I will update soon. Bye =)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Logan's POV**

I was awoken from my nap when I heard someone pounding on the door, and I let out a groan. I tried to fall back to sleep, but the loud pounding kept me from doing so. I decided to just get up and find out who was at the door. I climbed out of bed and I made my way towards the living room.

Mrs. Knight was already heading towards the door, so I let her answer it instead. I went into the kitchen to get something to snack on, but I stopped what I was doing when I heard a familiar voice. Bitters was here, but I didn't know why he was at our apartment. We haven't caused any problems recently, well I haven't anyway.

I was a little curious on why he was here, but I decided to stay in the kitchen. It was none of my business, and I'm sure Mama Knight can handle it. I didn't really want to be here when he starts yelling, so I decided to go back to my room. I didn't make it far because I spotted Kendall and Jett, and I knew something happened.

I wasn't expecting to see them with Mr. Bitters, and I had a feeling Kendall had something to do with this. He hates Jett with a fiery passion, and those two are always getting into fights. I didn't want to get involved, but right now I had no choice.

Bitters finished talking to Mrs. Knight, then he left the apartment. Both Kendall and Jett went to the living room to be lectured, and I followed. Kendall plopped down on the couch, and Jett hesitated before he sat down.

"Logan, you don't have to be here. I need to talk to these two alone," Mrs. Knight told me.

"But I need to be here. I think I have something to do with it," I said.

"So then you can tell me what's going on because no one else is volunteering to open up," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, it's nothing," Kendall said.

"This doesn't look like nothing. Now someone please tell me what's going on!"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Jett started. "Your son tried to kill me!"

"I didn't try to kill you!" Kendall said.

"You almost did! Look at my face!" Jett said.

"Enough!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"Mom, I didn't try to kill him. I just wanted to confront him about a few things," Kendall said.

"What kind of things?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Just some things about Logan," Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight turned to me. "Logan, what's going on? And I want the full story."

I sighed. "I haven't been completely honest with everyone. I know Kendall probably told you why we broke up, but there's more to the story. I'm pregnant and Jett's the father."

"Honey, that's not possible. Just tell me the truth," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, he is telling the truth," Kendall said.

"But that's just not possible."

"I know, Mama Knight, but it's true," I said.

I lifted up my shirt to show her the growing bump, and she gasped. This was not how I wanted her to find out, but I put it off for too long and now my secret was revealed. I didn't know how she was going to take the news, and I was scared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I was scared. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I didn't know how to tell you," I said.

"Logan, I'm not upset with you. I'm just a little surprised by all of this. I didn't know that so much was going on between you boys."

"I'm sorry."

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Are you keeping it?" she asked.

"Um I don't know yet. I still need to think about it," I said.

"Okay, and I will be here if you need anything. Don't be afraid to come and talk to me."

I nodded my head and Mrs. Knight gave me a hug, then she turned back to her son. "And don't think you're off the hook. We'll talk later," she said.

Mrs. Knight left the living room and disappeared down the hallway. I turned back to Jett and Kendall, and both of them looked over at me. I wasn't happy at all with either one of them, and they knew it, too.

"Now that all of that is over with, why don't you join me at my place?" Jett suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not forgiven, Jett. And neither are you, Kendall. Why do you guys always have to start something?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything. It was all his fault," Jett said.

"My fault? You're the one who pissed me off by bringing Logan up," Kendall said.

"Yeah, well you-"

"Guys, just shut up. I don't care who started it, but I want this to end. I'm so sick and tired of you guys fighting over stuff. Why can't you guys just work things out?" I asked.

"Because I hate him," Kendall said.

"And I hate him, too," Jett said.

"Well grow up! I can't have you two fighting all the time. You both are stressing me out and I can't take it anymore!" I said.

"I'll leave him alone, but tell him to stay away from me," Jett said.

"Then stay away from Logan," Kendall said.

"Kendall, stop! I'm not staying away from him!" I said.

"Why can't you see that he's not right for you? He's so…so-"

"He's fine, Kendall. I like him a lot and I don't care what you think. Just accept this or forget about me because I can't keep doing this with you."

"Fine, but if he does something then don't come crying to me. I warned you."

Kendall stood up from the couch, and he stormed out of the apartment. I let out a sad sigh as I watched him go, then I turned back to Jett. He stood up as well and I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

I didn't know what I was going to do about Kendall, but we had to sort things out. I want to be his friend, but he needs to accept my relationship with Jett first. I just hope he comes around.

****BTR****BTR****BTR*****

A few weeks went by, and things with Kendall weren't getting any better. He did stop getting into fights, but other then that he wasn't talking to me. It seemed like we were never going to be friends again, but I wasn't ready to accept that. I missed him, but I didn't know if I was going to get him back.

Things with Jett were great, and I loved to be around him. It was hard to make time for each other because of our busy schedules, but we managed to make it work. No one knew that we were together except for my friends, and I liked it that way. The whole Palm Woods didn't need to know about my relationship with Jett, or the baby.

I had another appointment today, and I was excited. Today I would be finding out the gender of the baby, and I couldn't hide my excitement. I could tell Jett was excited, too, but he didn't show it as much. I never asked him what he wanted the baby to be, but I wanted it to be a girl. I hope that I'm having one, but I will find out.

Jett and I were currently at the clinic, and I was in a small room as I waited for the doctor to show up. Jett was in the chair next to the bed, and he was flipping through a fashion magazine. I really wanted him to be focusing on what was going on now, but he was in his own world.

"What do want the baby to be?" I asked.

"A boy," Jett replied.

"Why?"

"Because he can be just like me. Duh."

"What if we were having a girl? Would you hate her?" I asked.

"No, but I still like the idea of a boy. How cute would a mini me be!" Jett said.

I let out a sigh, and Jett turned back to the magazine he was reading. The doctor came in a few minutes later, and she greeted us. Jett finally put the magazine away, and he turned his attention towards me when the doctor started the ultrasound. We listened to the baby's heartbeat, and I smiled when the room was filled with the sound of the baby's heart.

I watched as the doctor used the transducer to find the baby, and I could feel myself getting even more excited. I wanted a girl more then anything, but Jett wanted the baby to be a boy. A boy wouldn't be so bad, but I've always liked the idea of having a girl.

"It looks like you two are having a boy. Congratulations," the doctor said.

I was a little bummed that it wasn't a girl, but having a boy wasn't so bad. I looked over at Jett, and I noticed the big smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile, and I reached for his hand and squeezed it.

I was glad that he was happy about this, and I couldn't wait to tell my friends. I just don't know how Kendall is going to react.

**A/N: So I decided that they have a boy since in other stories a lot of the pairings end up with girls. But I hope u guys liked this chapter, and I will update soon. There is going to be something coming up with Kendall and Logan, and lets just say Jett isn't going to be too happy. Well bye for now! Oh! and by the way I will be starting a new Kogan fic and I cant wait! Bye! =)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Kendall's POV**

While Logan was at his doctor's appointment, I did my best to distract myself. I shouldn't care what he's doing, but I couldn't help it. I've always watched out for him, but now he had someone else caring for him. It hurt to know that I lost him, but he was the one who started all of this.

I just wish things could go back to the way they were, but at this point it didn't seem like anything was going to be normal again. I wanted Jett to just disappear, but if he left then Logan would surely go with him. I couldn't do anything to stop this, and I had to accept that Logan has moved on.

I could always find someone else, but no one can replace Logan. We've been friends forever and I love him more then anything. I can't see myself with anyone other then Logan, but he's with someone else now and I have to do the same. I don't know how I'll do it, but I have to try.

I was currently sitting on the couch, watching Carlos and James play video games. They wanted me to play with them, but I just wasn't in the mood. I just didn't feel like myself anymore, and I didn't know how to get out of this funk. There was always getting Logan back, but that's just downright impossible.

The sound of the front door opening snapped me out of it, and I turned my head in that direction. I was expecting my mom home from the grocery store, but it was only Logan. I felt like going to the room and shutting him out, but I was a little curious about his appointment.

Carlos was really excited, and he immediately abandoned his game to go find out how things went with Logan. I wasn't really excited about how his appointment went, but I was curious. James glanced at me and I turned away.

Logan walked over to the couch, and he lowered himself down beside Carlos. I was hurt that he chose to sit by him instead of me, but I got over it. Logan was still upset with me for what I did with Jett, and it was going to take him a while to let that go.

"What happened? How did it go? Did you see the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

I rolled my eyes at Carlos' questions, but the truth was that I did want to hear them get answered. I figured things were fine with Logan and the baby, but I wanted to know what he was having.

"Everything's fine. Um I did see the baby and it's a boy," Logan said.

It was a boy. He was having a little boy, and that was exactly what I've always wanted. I've always wanted a son, and I wanted him to have Logan's beautiful brown eyes. I would teach him how to play hockey, and we would go to games together. He would of course have Logan's brains, but he would have my love for hockey. But now that was never going to happen.

"That's so awesome!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. I'm having a mini Jett," Logan said with a smile.

How could he be so happy about this? A mini Jett is the worst thing that could ever happen. One Jett was bad enough, but now there was going to be another one. Jett is pure evil, and Logan is carrying his demon spawn.

"Good luck with that," I muttered.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You said you were having a mini Jett. So I hope you have good luck because that thing is going to be evil," I said.

"My baby is not evil."

"Do you not know who his father is? Your kid is going to be exactly like Jett."

"Jett isn't evil. You're just jealous," Logan said.

"Why would I be jealous of you? You're carrying Jett's demon baby," I said.

"You're jealous because Jett's getting something you've always wanted."

I didn't want to hear it anymore, and I left the room. I went into the bedroom, and I slammed the door hard behind me. Logan was right; I was just jealous because Jett is getting the son I've always wanted. I was supposed to be having a baby boy with Logan, but Jett beat me to it.

There was no way that I was going to even try being nice to Jett now. How can I when he's taken everything important from me? I know that if I ever want to be friends with Logan again that I will have to be nicer towards Jett, but I don't care anymore. I don't care what those two do; I'm done with them and all of this drama.

I'm going to move on and try to be happy again. Logan was the one that always made me happy in the past, but things are different now. I can forget about him if I really try, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

About a week went by, and I was doing my best to forget about Logan. It was a struggle, but I wasn't going to give up. It was a waste of my time to even try and work things out with him. He was with Jett a lot of the time, and I could see how much he actually liked him. It hurt, but I was strong enough to move on.

I tried to just focus on anything but Logan, and I couldn't do it. He was always on my mind, and it didn't help that he lived with me. He would barely talk to me so it was like he almost wasn't there, but just almost. I kept telling myself that I could just forget about him, but Logan is someone that is unforgettable.

During rehearsals I was able to focus on whatever Gustavo wanted us do, but today I was finding it a little difficult. Logan kept screwing up the songs, and Gustavo was getting upset. I didn't know what Logan's deal was, but I noticed him wince every now and then, and his hand would fly to his stomach. I immediately got worried and I wanted to do something to help him.

Gustavo was getting fed up with the constant interruptions, so he gave us a ten minute break. James and Carlos went to the lounge, and Logan immediately went to the bathroom. I knew I should just leave him alone, but I had to follow him. Something was up, and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

I followed him into the bathroom, and I caught him by the sink and he was clutching the countertop tightly. His breathing was labored and I could see him wincing from his reflection in the mirror.

"You alright?" I asked, and Logan's head snapped up.

He made eye contact with me through the mirror, and he let out a sigh. He turned around to face me, and that's when I noticed how awful he really looked. He was a little paler then usual, and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Seeing him like this only made me even more worried.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"You're lying," I said.

"Kendall, I swear I'm fine."

"Just stop with the lying and tell me what's going on. Is it the baby?"

"I think he's fine. I'm just a little tired," Logan said.

"I told you that baby is evil. It's using all of your energy so it can get stronger," I said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's not evil, Kendall. He's fine."

"If you say so. Look, if you feel miserable, then I can tell Gustavo-"

"No! Don't tell him anything! He's pissed off with me enough as it is," Logan said.

"You really need to tell him that you're pregnant. I mean, he's going to find out eventually," I said.

"I will later. I need more time."

I let out a sigh. "Okay. We should get back now.'

Logan nodded and he stepped away from the sink and he walked over to me. He hesitated, then he wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself tense up, and I tried to have some self-control.

The hugged lasted a few minutes, and Logan looked up at me. I couldn't turn away from the eyes I loved so much, and I found myself inching my face closer to his. Not once did Logan move away, but instead he moved closer to me and closed his eyes. Our lips touched, and we didn't even bother to move away.

It was amazing to feel his lips on mine again, and I didn't want this to end. It's been forever since we've been this intimate with each other and I missed it. I didn't want him to leave my arms, but he quickly pulled away from me.

"I can't," he muttered.

He quickly left the bathroom, and I tried to figure out what just happened. I didn't understand how we can be upset with each other one minute, and then be kissing the next. I felt so stupid for not controlling myself, but I shouldn't be blaming myself over this. Logan's lips weren't so innocent, and if he wanted to he could've pulled away.

I didn't know what this meant for us, but I hope this didn't make things more awkward. I was just trying to get over Logan, but now that was ruined. It seemed impossible now.

**A/N: Hello! I just want to say that I'm having a really good day and it's all thanks to Mr. Kendall Schmidt. I wrote to him a week ago, and today I got a signed picture and a guitar pick. Yeah, I'm happy. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter and I will update tomorrow. Well bye for now and thanks for reading =)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't get over what I did. It was wrong and I should never have kissed Kendall, but I couldn't control myself. I thought I could get over him and be with Jett, but Kendall was making it difficult for me to forget about him. I was falling in love with Jett, but my feelings for Kendall were coming back. I didn't know what I was going to do.

There was no way that I could get back with Kendall now. I'm with Jett and we have a little boy on the way, and I just can't go back with Kendall now. He's the one who didn't want me and he told me to move on, and I did that. Kendall was confusing me and the kiss we shared confused me even more.

I can't tell Jett what happened; he will just hate me and I will lose everything that I have with him. I can't lie again, but I can't tell Jett what happened. I love him and I don't want to lose him over some mistake I made. I've already lost someone because I screwed up, and I wasn't going to let that happen again.

During the rest of rehearsals, I made sure to avoid Kendall. I didn't want us to do anything that I will regret later, but it was hard to ignore him. I would catch him glance at me every now and then, or he would try and get my attention. I didn't want to avoid him, but I didn't have a choice.

Finally, Gustavo let us go and I couldn't wait to get back to the Palm Woods. I knew that Kendall would surely try to talk to me about what happened, but he couldn't do that if I went to Jett's. I just wanted to get away and pretend that the kiss I shared with Kendall never happened, but I was never going to forget about that.

The guys went up to the crib, but I didn't follow them. Kendall was the first to notice that I went in a different direction, and I could see the hurt on his face. I felt bad for him and I wanted to cheer him up, but that would just lead to other things. It wasn't even safe to hug him anymore.

I reached Jett's apartment, and I knocked on the door. It took him a while to answer, and I was getting impatient. I really wanted to see him, but I had to make sure that I don't say anything about what happened.

Jett finally appeared and I immediately attacked his lips. I heard him gasp in shock, and I shoved my tongue in his mouth. I pulled away from him when the need for air became too much, and we were both panting. I had no idea what came over me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine, but what was that for?" Jett asked.

"I just missed you that's all. I was at the studio all day and I couldn't wait to see you."

"Well I have to be on set in fifteen minutes, so we'll have to chat later."

"We never get to be alone anymore," I said.

"We're alone now," Jett said, making me roll my eyes.

"Never mind. I guess I'll see you later."

Jett nodded and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me frown.

"What's with the face?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"I know when you're lying."

"I just had a bad day."

"Let me guess. Did it have something to do with Kendork?" Jett asked.

_Yes_

"No. I was just really tired," I said.

"Then rest. I have to go, so I'll talk to you later or tomorrow."

I let out a sad sigh, and Jett gently pressed his lips to mine. I followed him down to the lobby, and I watched him go. I really didn't want to go back to 2J, but I didn't have a choice. I will just have to avoid Kendall again.

I walked into the crib, and I didn't see Kendall anywhere. Carlos was playing on swirly, and James was in the kitchen. I felt like going to the bedroom, but Kendall could be in there and I didn't want to see him right now.

"He's at the pool," James said, and I turned my head in his direction.

"How did you-"

James shrugged. "I just figured you were looking for him. Are you guys okay?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Do you still like him or something?"

"No, I'm with Jett now and I like him a lot. Kendall and I are just um….I don't know what we are," I said with a sigh.

"I just don't get why you hooked up with Jett," James said.

"Can we not talk about that? I'm tired of everyone bringing that up."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm gonna go take a nap or something," I said.

James nodded his head, and I walked away from him and went into the bedroom. I shut the door behind me, and I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it. I wasn't really that tired; I just wanted to get away from everyone. I was tired of my friends bringing up the night I had with Jett; it made me feel guilty every time it's mentioned.

I laid back and I let out a sigh. I hated being alone and I sort of wished that Kendall was here now. I've been avoiding him all day, but now I wanted him here with me. Whenever I'm feeling down he's always there to pick me up, but we're not that close anymore.

I kind of missed him, but it was hard for us to have any type of relationship. He says he doesn't want me anymore, and then we can't even be friends because he's jealous of Jett. Everything was a big mess, and I didn't know how to fix it.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

It was another grueling day at the studio, and like before, I made sure to avoid Kendall. I've been avoiding him for few days now, but he still kept trying to get my attention. It was obvious that my friends new that something was up with Kendall and I, but they weren't going to find out.

Jett still didn't know that I kissed Kendall, and he never was. I just can't risk losing him because of a silly little kiss, but Jett wouldn't see it as just a kiss. It was cheating and I felt the guilt starting to eat me up. I've already cheated on Kendall, and now I did it to Jett. I didn't understand why I was doing this; I'm not that kind of person.

I tried to focus on the songs we were doing, but I was finding it a little difficult. I made sure to stand by James instead of Kendall so I wouldn't get distracted, but Kendall was still distracting me. I could feel his eyes on me, and I did everything in my power to not look up at them.

I lost my focus I felt a small fluttering in my stomach. It didn't really feel like a kick, but I knew it was my son moving around. I couldn't help but smile, and that made me miss my part. Gustavo immediately started yelling at me, and Kelly shut the mic off so she could talk to him.

"You really need to tell them," Kendall said.

"Not now. He's in a bad mood," I said.

"Tell him what?" Carlos asked.

"About the baby," James whispered to him, and Carlos nodded.

"I just think that you should tell him before you go into labor or something," Kendall said.

"I will okay? I know what I'm doing," I said.

Rehearsals resumed, and I made sure to not screw up this time. Gustavo was pissed off with me, and I didn't want to make him even more angry. I couldn't stop thinking about the baby and I knew I had to tell my boss what was going on. I was scared, but this isn't something I can hide forever. Kendall already found out and Gustavo was going to sooner or later. I had to tell him today.

We were free to go, but I made sure to stay behind. Gustavo and Kelly went to his office, and I followed them there. Kendall of course went with me, but I didn't stop and argue with him. I was actually glad that he was here; I didn't want to do this alone.

"What do you dogs want?" Gustavo asked, when we walked into his office.

"Logan needs to tell you something," Kendall said.

"I can speak for myself," I said.

"Then spit it out. I have a lot of work to do," Gustavo said.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm having a baby."

"Excuse me what?" Gustavo said.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"What did you knock up that girl you always hang around with?" Gustavo asked.

"Not exactly," I said.

"It's more of the other way around," Kendall cut in.

I glared at Kendall, then I turned back to my boss. "What he means is that I'm the one having the baby. It's a long story, but I'm pregnant."

"Logan, that's not possible," Kelly said.

"I know. I thought it wasn't either, but I really am having a baby. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," I said.

"Get rid of it," Gustavo said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't be having a kid now, so get rid of it."

"But, Gustavo-"

"He's right, Logan," Kelly said. "Having a baby right now isn't good for you guys."

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. "I understand. I'm planning on giving it up anyway."

"Good. I won't tell Griffin about this, and I don't want you telling all of your stupid friends. No one needs to know about this," Gustavo said.

I nodded my head, and I was free to go. Kendall and I walked quietly out of the office, and we headed downstairs. I was glad that Gustavo finally knew, but I felt upset when he told me to get rid of it. My plan was to give the baby up, but now I was having second thoughts. Did I really want to put my baby up for adoption? I still had a few months to make a decision, and I had to make it fast.

**A/N: Well I hope u guys liked this chapter. I was planning on having some Kogan in it, but I decided to wait. I noticed that this story is close to like 40 chaps, and I need to end this story soon. I won't rush it, but I do want to finish it before it gets too long. Well I will update tomorrow. And just so u all know, I didn't abandon my other fics. I just want to finish this one first. Well bye! =)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Kendall's POV**

Logan made sure to ignore me when we headed downstairs towards the limo. I was getting really fed up with his attitude, and I wanted to know why he was acting like this. I didn't do anything that would cause him to act like this, or at least I thought I didn't.

I guess when I kissed him that pissed him off. I didn't understand why he was so mad at me for that kiss. He wasn't exactly innocent and I felt him move his lips along with mine. It makes sense if he's upset because he kissed me, but he could've pulled away. I didn't make him kiss me back; he did that himself.

I wanted to at least talk to him about what happened, but he was being immature and ignoring me. If he was so upset with me, then he should talk to me about it. Of course Logan is stubborn, and I knew he wasn't going to say anything. Unless I made him talk.

Before we could walk out of the building, I grabbed Logan by the arm and yanked him away from the front doors. He yelped in surprise and tried to get away from me, but that only made me grip his arm tighter. I led him into one of the bathrooms, and I shut the door behind us.

"What was that for!" Logan said.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm getting sick and tired of you avoiding me. What did I honestly do to piss you off?" I asked.

"You kissed me! You know I'm with Jett, and yet you still kissed me!"

"You weren't so innocent yourself. You kissed me back!"

"Yeah because I still love you!"

"What?" I asked.

"I-no that's not what I meant. I…I-"

"You still love me?"

"Kendall, I can't. I'm with Jett and I love him and we can't be together anymore. You told me yourself," Logan said.

"I didn't mean it. I thought I could get over you, but I can't. I still love you, Logan," I said.

"Kendall, no. We can't do that again. Jett and I are having a baby and you just don't fit into that picture."

"You're not even keeping the baby. You and I both know that Jett is only here until the baby is born. What is he going to do once your son is born and you give him away? Jett isn't going to stay, Logan."

"He's not with me just for that. I mean, at first he was but things changed. He loves me, too," Logan said.

"But I love you more then he ever will. I can't forget about you," I said.

"I can't forget about you either, but I'm trying. We just don't work anymore, Kendall. We can't even be friends. I should just go and-"

"Go where? Back with Jett? Logan, you can't keep running away from this. Yes, we have issues, but I want to fix them."

"Just let me go. Please?"

"But-"

Logan shook his head and he ran out of the bathroom. I let out a sad sigh, and I made no attempt to follow him. I wasn't going to give up on him; there had to be a way to get him back. I'm not the type of person who gives up so easily, and I wasn't going to let Logan slip through my fingers.

I finally left the bathroom, and I left Rocque Records. The limo was out in the front, and I figured the driver was probably bugged with me for being late. I climbed into the vehicle, and Logan immediately turned his head towards the window. James shot me a questioning look, but I turned away from him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

When we got back to the Palm Woods, I didn't go up to the crib right away. My friends didn't seem to notice that I wasn't behind them, and I was glad for that. I really didn't want them asking questions about what happened back there.

I went out to the pool and I found an isolated spot. I didn't really want to be near anyone at this point. All I wanted to do was think about how I could get Logan back, but I was blanking. I could easily let him go and just move on, but that wasn't an option.

I noticed a shadow appear over me and I looked up to see Camille. She seemed a little worried, and I felt like telling her everything. I have told her a lot before, and now wouldn't be any different. I did kind of want at least one person to talk to.

"Kendall, what's wrong? You seem bummed," Camille said.

I sighed. "It's Logan."

Camille nodded and she sat down beside me. "What happened?" she asked.

"We sort of kissed."

"What? When did this happen?" Camille asked.

"A while ago. I don't know what to do. I still love him and he admitted that he still loves me, but he still wants Jett," I said.

"Why is he being so stupid? Logan has never been like this before."

"I don't know either. He won't talk to me about it."

"Do you want me to try talking to him?" Camille asked.

"No. I think I will just let him do it on his own. I can't force him to open up," I said.

"Okay. If you need me for anything, just drop by. I hope you guys figure this out."

"Me, too."

Camille nodded and gave me a quick hug, then she walked away. I decided to just go back up to the crib, and find something to distract myself. I could always play some violent video games to cheer me up, or I could watch a hockey game. I needed to do something to distract me from Logan.

I walked into the apartment, and I found my two friends watching TV. I could always join them, but it didn't look that fun. James was watching one of his fashion shows, and Carlos was complaining about it. I spotted my sister at the bar, and I sat down next to her. She was busy on her laptop, and I don't think she even noticed me.

"What's up with you and Logan?" she asked.

"How did you-"

"He walked in looking really upset and confused, and I figured you guys are fighting again. You know it's getting really old."

"I don't know what to do okay? We're like a roller coaster, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Well what happened this time?" Katie asked.

"We kissed," I said.

"You what! Oh wow!"

"I didn't mean to do it! But now he's mad at me and he just told me that he still loves me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, he says he still loves you? Then why is he still with Jett?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. Do you think I should try talking to him again?" I asked.

"You could. I don't see why you would want him back, but it's your choice."

"I love him, though. I will just give him one more shot," I said.

Katie rolled her eyes and I kissed the top of her head, then I left the room. I just had to talk to Logan one last time and figure out what he wants. He says he wants Jett, but I have a feeling he's confused.

I walked into the bedroom and I found him reading on the bed. He looked up at me and our eyes locked, then he quickly turned back to his book. I closed the door behind me and I walked over to him.

"We need to talk," I said.

"We did and there is nothing else to say. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to read," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book from his hand, tossing it over my shoulder. Logan let out an annoyed sigh and he crossed his arms.

"Okay what?" he asked.

I sat down next to him and he tried to scoot away from me. I grabbed his hand and he froze, and his eyes landed on our hands.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on with you," I said.

"I'm fine," Logan said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop lying already. You never lied like this before, so I don't know why you're doing it now. Break that habit."

"I'm trying."

"Please just talk to me. I want to fix everything, but you won't tell me what's wrong," I said.

"I'm just…confused I guess. I like Jett a lot, but when I'm around you I just-never mind," Logan said.

"Tell me."

"I still have feelings for you, but I shouldn't. I should be over you by now, but I can't get you out of my head."

"I can't get you out of my head either. I love you so much, Logan," I said.

Logan turned away from me, and I felt my heart break. I waited for him to say something, but he never did. I let out a sigh and went to leave, but I was stopped by him and he connected our lips together. I was a little taken aback, but I got over it and I kissed him back with need.

I took control over the kiss and I gently pushed Logan back. I did my best to be careful with him and the baby, but I made sure the kiss was still rough. Logan gasped and I took the opportunity to stick my tongue in his mouth. Logan let out a moan and he ran his fingers through my hair. I finally pulled away and I rested my forehead against his.

"This is wrong," he panted.

"But so right," I said.

Logan let out a sigh, and he pushed me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to tell Jett," Logan said.

"No, don't do that."

"You just told me to stop lying. Kendall, I have to tell him. I'm cheating and he needs to know."

"Okay you can tell him, but not yet. Stay with me for a few more minutes," I said.

Logan let out a sigh and he nodded his head. I pulled him closer to me and I captured his lips with mine again. Logan cupped my face, and he tried to deepen the kiss. I didn't even try to stop him; I missed feeling his lips on mine.

I didn't know what this meant for us, but getting back together seemed promising. I didn't know how things with Jett and Logan were going to be like, but I figured it wasn't going to be good. Hopefully Jett takes the news well.

**A/N: I guess this chapter was um alright I guess. Well I will update soon and u guys can find out about Jett. I probably wont update tomorrow because I'm going to go and try and BTR with my friend, so I will be gone all day. Well bye and wish me luck tomorrow! =)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe that Kendall wanted me back, and I had to admit that I was actually happy about that. I've missed him and I wanted him back, but he picked the wrong time to tell me that he still loved me. I was with someone else now, and it would be wrong of me to just leave Jett and go back with Kendall. I didn't know what to do, but I had to think of something.

I could always go back with Kendall and try that out again, but then there was Jett. He has been really great so far, and I wanted to see what step we were going to take next. I did like Jett a lot, but I wasn't sure if I actually loved him. I still loved Kendall, but I can't just leave Jett. We were having a baby, and I had to think about my son. I was going to put him first, and he needs his dad.

There was always the option of getting back with Kendall and still raising the baby with Jett, but I didn't know if that would work. Jett hates Kendall, and there is no way that he'll stick around if Kendall is in the picture. He won't even want me once he finds out that I kissed Kendall not once, but twice. This was a huge mess, and I didn't know what to do.

I know that I had to tell Jett what I was doing, but I didn't know how I was going to do it. I didn't know if Kendall and I were really going to try things out again; we only kissed and that didn't prove anything. We did admit that we still loved each other, but now I was having second thoughts. I loved Kendall, I really did, but I didn't want to lose Jett. I've gotten so attached to him, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to end things with him.

This was all really messed up, but I had to fix it. I should just take Kendall back, but it's not that easy. I have to think about what's best for my son, and I wasn't sure if letting Kendall back in would be good for the baby. I'm sure Kendall would act like a father towards the baby, but I knew that Jett wouldn't want to be around.

I had to pick someone, but I didn't know who. My heart was leaning towards Kendall, but I was still arguing with myself about staying with Jett for the sake of the baby. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to do something.

I was going to tell Jett about what I was doing, but Kendall didn't want me to say anything just yet. I was done lying and being secretive about everything, but I yet I couldn't open up to Jett. I can't listen to Kendall this time, and I have to tell Jett what's going on.

We had just gotten back from the studio, and I decided to go and talk to Jett now. He was probably at his place, and this was the perfect time to tell him. I was beyond scared to do it, but I didn't have a choice. He had to know.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked, as I headed towards the front door.

"Out. I'll be back later," I replied.

"Okay, but where are you going?"

I let out a sigh. "I need to talk to Jett about something."

Kendall's eyes widened, and he immediately ran over to me and dragged me out of the apartment. He closed the door behind us, then he turned back to me.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"You can't tell Jett about us," Kendall said.

"Is there even an 'us'? I mean, we just kissed. We never really said anything."

"I'm pretty sure we agreed that we were going to try getting back together."

"But what about Jett? I can't just dump him," I said.

"Sure you can. What are you afraid of anyway?" Kendall asked.

"I'm afraid of him never coming back. He won't want to stay once he finds out that I got back with you. What about the baby? He's going to need his father around."

"I guarantee that Jett will stick around. Yeah he might not be too happy with you, but I'm sure he'll be here for his kid."

"You're not even sure about this! I'll just tell him that you kissed me and-"

"Me! You're the one who kissed back! Don't try and pin this all on me," Kendall said.

"Well you attacked me first and-"

"No I didn't! Okay, maybe I did the first time, but you definitely kissed me the second time _and_ don't forget you confessed that you still love me!"

"Okay fine! I'll explain to Jett that I still have feelings for you, and I'll pray that he won't get too upset," I said.

"Fine, but he'll probably be upset that you cheated on him. I know how he feels," Kendall said.

"Stop bringing that up! I apologized over and over for it! Jeez just let it go!"

"Well did you let it go when Camille cheated on you?"

"I forgave her," I said.

"And I forgave you, but that doesn't mean I didn't forget. Look, I'm sorry for bringing that up. I won't do it again," Kendall said.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a few."

"Just be careful. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Kendall, he won't hurt me. I'm kinda the one hurting him at the moment."

"I know, but he'll get over it. You don't belong with him," Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall pulled me closer to him, and pressed his lips to mine. It felt good to be with Kendall again, but I still felt bad for doing this. I didn't want to hurt Jett, but kissing Kendall was hurting him. I didn't want to tell Jett about this, but he deserved to know.

Kendall pulled away from me, and I walked away from him and towards the elevator. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but I had to let him down slowly. I'm hoping that he'll be understanding, but that seemed unrealistic. He was going to hate me, and I didn't want him to. I still wanted him to be around, even if it's just for the baby.

The elevator doors opened, and I made my way down the hall towards Jett's apartment. I reached his door, but I was too scared to knock. I felt like turning back, but I had to do this. I took a deep breath, then I knocked on his door.

He appeared a few minutes later, and a smile formed on his face when he saw me. I really didn't want to make that smile disappear, but I can't just leave him in the dark. He needs to know that I did something wrong.

"Jett, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay. Come in." He stepped aside, and I walked into his apartment.

We went into the living room, and the first thing he did was kiss me. I gasped in surprise, and I quickly relaxed and kissed him back. The kiss was short and sweet; nothing like the kiss I had with Kendall.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jett asked, as we sat down on the couch.

"Um it's actually about us," I said.

"Oh. What about us?"

"I just think that we're-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jett asked.

"No! I-"

"Okay good. It almost seemed like you were. Anyway, you were saying?"

"I um I just think that we're not hanging out as much," I lied.

"Well that's going to change. Tomorrow night I'm free, and you and I are going out to dinner," Jett said.

"Oh um that sounds great."

"And everyone will know that you're dating me. I think it's time that people find out that you're with me."

"Are you sure? I mean, some people might be upset and-"

"They'll be jealous. Imagine the looks on everyone's face when they find out that you're dating me," Jett said.

"Yeah, I can see it now. Um listen, I need to tell you something else," I said.

"What is it?"

"I sort of um I kind of ki-told the guys that we're having a boy, and Kendall's mad."

"Let him be mad. He's just jealous that I'm getting everything he wants," Jett said.

"I guess so. Um I have go. I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby at around eight."

I nodded and Jett gave me another kiss, then I quickly left his apartment. I can't believe that I freaked out and didn't tell Jett anything. The whole point of me coming over here was to tell him the truth, not go out to dinner with him. This was real bad, and I didn't know what to do. I have to tell Kendall; maybe he'll know how to fix this.

**A/N: Hi, guys. So I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was out all day looking for BTR, and I was unsuccessful, but I did find Cody Simpson. I could care less of course. Anyway, so I didn't update because I got home late and I was crying the whole time =(. Well I will update soon okay? bye and sorry for keeping everyone waiting.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Kendall's POV**

I paced the living room as I waited for Logan to return. I wasn't exactly happy that he chose to tell Jett now, but I couldn't stop him. I guess it was better for Jett to find out about Logan and I now then later. I was just nervous that something would happen, and Logan would be left heartbroken. I had a bad feeling about this.

I just didn't understand why Logan still wanted Jett in his life. I mean, I know he wants him around for the baby, but Logan's not even keeping the baby. There was a chance that he still wanted Jett around because he loved him, but I didn't want to think about that. Jett and Logan didn't belong together.

I stopped pacing the room when I heard my friends walk into the living room. They both looked really confused, and I knew I had to explain. I felt bad for leaving them in the dark, but really this had nothing to do with them. But I can't just ignore them.

"I'm waiting for Logan," I explained.

"Where did he go?" Carlos asked.

"To talk to Jett."

"So then why are you waiting for him? What's going on?" James asked.

"Logan and I are thinking about getting back together. He went over to Jett's to end things with him," I said.

"Wait, you're actually getting back with him? After everything he's done to you?" James asked.

"Yeah. We're going to try things out again. I know what he did was horrible, but I forgive him for it," I said.

"Okay, and what about the baby? Isn't Jett going to want to be around?" James asked.

"Maybe, but we don't know yet. Logan's talking to him now and he'll be back soon," I said.

"Okay, well let us know how things go. I'm glad you two are working things out," James said, and I smiled.

Carlos gave me a big hug, and I gasped for air. James had to pull him off of me, then he gave me a hug. They said something about the pool, then they left the apartment. I was glad that they we're okay with Logan and I trying things out again, but I didn't know how Jett was going to be. I guess I will find out soon.

I waited another ten minutes for Logan, and I was starting to get impatient. Something was going on, but I didn't know what it was. There was a chance that Jett got upset with Logan and dumped him, and now Logan was on his way home, or Jett forgave Logan and they were going to try and continue with their relationship. I hope I was wrong.

The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts, and I jumped up from the couch when I saw Logan walk into the living room. He didn't seem very happy, and I figured the two ended it for good. I was dying to do my happy dance, but now wouldn't be the best time.

"You okay?" I asked, and Logan shook his head.

"No. I swear I tried to tell him, but I just couldn't do it," Logan said.

"Hey, it's okay. You still have time."

"Not really. He just invited me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Are you going?" I asked.

"I don't have a choice," Logan said.

"Yeah you do. Just tell him that something came up and you can't make it."

"And lie? Kendall, I'm supposed to stop lying, remember?"

"I know, but I don't want you to go," I said.

"I'll just go tomorrow night and-"

"End it with him?"

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Logan asked.

"Eh."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'll just go tomorrow, and then the next day I'll break up with him."

"Why didn't you just break up with him now?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to crush him. He looked so happy when I got there, and he was even afraid that I was going to break up with him. I just couldn't do it," Logan said.

"Well you have to end it with him soon. Pushing it back is going to make it harder and worse."

"I know. I promise I'll end it with him after the date okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Logan gave me a peck on the cheek, then he went down the hall towards our bedroom. I didn't like the idea of Logan going out with Jett tomorrow night, but I trusted him. It would be kind of harsh to just dump someone over dinner, so I understand why Logan wanted to wait. I just hope he does it soon.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

"I still don't like this."

"I know, but it'll only be for a few hours."

Logan was currently getting ready for his date, and I was sitting on my bed as I watched him get dressed. He was having a little bit of trouble finding something to wear since his stomach was a lot bigger then before, so I let him borrow one of my shirts. I still wasn't happy about this date and I wish I could stop it, but I can't. Logan has to do this on his own.

"And you're sure you're going to dump him tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. He'll probably take me back to his place, and that's when I'll end it. Stop worrying," Logan said.

"I just don't want you to chicken out again. You need to pick one of us."

Logan let out a sigh and nodded, and that didn't sit well with me. Did he not already have someone in mind? I was under the impression that Logan wanted me back, but now I wasn't so sure. I don't know exactly what happened with him and Jett yesterday; he never really said anything. I was starting to doubt my chances with him.

Logan left the apartment a few minutes later, and I had to control myself from going down to the lobby with him. That would just cause more problems, and I didn't want to ruin the plan. I just have to stay here and wait for him to come back, and I was hoping he will return soon.

I did my best to wait for Logan to come home, but it wasn't easy. I tried to distract myself, but I couldn't do anything to keep myself occupied for a few hours. I felt like texting him and asking when he was going to come home, but I didn't want to make Jett suspicious.

It was around ten o'clock, and I figured they were back from their date. I didn't know if I should meet Logan down in the lobby, but that didn't sound very smart. He said he was going to go back to Jett's place and end it there, so I had to stay here and wait a little longer. It was frustrating, but that was the plan.

"Why are you so antsy?" Katie asked, as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm just waiting for Logan to come back," I said.

"Oh from his date?"

"How do you always know everything?"

Katie shrugged. "I just do. I also found out that you're getting back with him."

"Yeah. He's only with Jett so he could end things with him," I said.

"And are you sure he's going to do that?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Just saying. If I was you, I would go down to the lobby and see what's going on. They're probably on their way home now."

"But then I would be messing with the plan. I should just stay here," I said.

"Oh come on, big brother. I know you want to go down there. Just put on a tree hat and hide out by the vending machine," Katie said.

"Fine, but you're coming with me. I might need you for something."

I wasn't so sure about spying on Logan, but at the same time I was curious. I wanted to know if he was actually going to end things with Jett or not. Earlier it didn't seem like Logan knew what he was doing, and I had to find out on my own. I don't want him to pick Jett, but I have a feeling he will.

Katie and I quickly left the apartment, and we went down to the lobby. I scanned the area for Jett and Logan, but I didn't see anything. Katie handed me a tree hat, and we hid behind the fern by the vending machines. I didn't know when Logan was going to come back, but I wasn't leaving until I found him.

"Maybe he's not here yet," I said, after waiting a few minutes.

"There!" Katie pointed, and I saw them walk into the lobby.

Both Logan and Jett were smiling and talking, but that's not what bothered me. Their hands were connected, and not once did Logan bother to pull his hand away. I tried telling myself that it was all an act, but it didn't seem like one at all.

Some people were staring at them, and Jett pulled Logan closer to him. Logan didn't pull away from him, but instead he rested his head on Jett's shoulder. It made my heart ache, but it had to be an act. It just had to be.

"He's faking," I said, when Katie shot me a look.

"That kiss looks pretty real to me," Katie said, and I snapped my head up.

Sure enough Logan and Jett had their lips connected, and the kiss didn't look fake at all. I didn't want to see this, but yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. Logan was supposed to be kissing me; not Jett, but yet they were in a lip-lock. I had to end this.

I tossed the tree hat off of my head, and I jumped over the fern and walked over to them. This was not the plan at all, but at this point I didn't care. I didn't want Jett near my Logie.

"What's going on!" I said, and they broke apart.

"Uh, Kendall I can explain!" Logan said.

"Then explain. I thought you were going to break up with him, not make out!"

"Break up with me?" Jett asked, and Logan turned to face him.

"Tell him, Logan. Tell him that you were going to end it with him so you can be with me," I said.

"Can we not do this now?" Logan said, quietly.

"Tell him!"

"Logan, what is he talking about?" Jett asked.

I could see the tears welling up in Logan's eyes, and he gave me a pleading look. I suddenly felt like a huge ass, but it was too late to take anything back.

"I cheated on you," Logan said, and Jett's face fell.

"What? With who?" Jett asked.

"With Kendall. I still love him, but I really like you and-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you still loved him? I thought you liked me and I was falling really hard for you," Jett said.

"Jett, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to do it without hurting you. Please forgive me," Logan said.

"No. Stay away from me."

"But what about the ba-"

"I don't care. I don't care about you or the baby anymore."

Jett turned and walked away, and I thought for sure I caught a tear running down his face. Logan's tears were already flowing, and I went to wrap my arms around him. He pushed me away from him and stepped back.

"Don't touch me," he said.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to do this. I just thought that you were going to pick him over me and-"

"I don't even want you anymore! You ruined everything! I had this figured out and you ruined it."

"Logan, you didn't have this figured out. I could tell you didn't. I just thought I was helping," I said.

"Just stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you," Logan said.

"Logan-"

Logan shook his head and ran passed me, and left the Palm Woods. I felt like running after him, but I didn't know if that was the best thing to do at the moment. I already screwed up, and I don't want to do it again.

Now I wish I never left the apartment. This was all my fault, and now I probably lost Logan for good. I felt so stupid, and I didn't know how to fix this.

**A/N: Well yeah, this was kind of dramatic I guess. Kendall was being kind of stupid, but he didn't mean to be. Um I will update this tomorrow or maybe later, I don't know yet. I really want to get this story done, but I'm not going to rush. Well bye for now and thanks for reading =)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Jett's POV**

I went up to my apartment as fast as I could, and I slammed the door hard behind me. I could feel tears approaching, and I struggled to keep them from falling. I just couldn't believe that Logan would do something so harsh like that. He never seemed like the type of guy to hurt anyone, but I guess I had him all wrong. He wasn't the person I thought he was.

I felt both stupid and humiliated right now. My image means everything to me, and now it was probably ruined. Tonight was for me to show Logan off as my boyfriend, but instead I got crushed and got the wrong type of attention. If that stupid hockey head never opened his mouth, then things would probably be fine.

Tears were running down my face, and I wiped them away angrily. This wasn't me; I'm not supposed to be this emotional, but I couldn't help it. I was in love with Logan, and I've never felt this way towards anyone before. I've always hooked up with strangers, but never have I fallen in love with them.

I used to think that the night I had with Logan at the club was a mistake, but I know now that I was wrong. I was glad that it happened because I got closer to him, and he was mine. He made me feel different, but it was a good different. Hooking up with him was one of the best things that happened to me, but now he was gone.

It was obvious that Logan was getting back with Kendall, and there was nothing I could do about it. Logan was in love with him; it was never me. I thought that Logan did love me, but I was wrong about that, too. He was playing me this whole time. He probably only wanted me around for the baby, but I wasn't going to be there. I don't care about him or my son anymore. Logan screwed up, and he can do this on his own.

I managed to stop crying, and I decided to get some much needed sleep. I just wanted to forget about tonight, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I've never been hurt this bad before, and it was going to be a while before I can get over this.

I stood up from the couch and I started making my way towards my bedroom, but I stopped when I heard a knock on my door. The last thing I need is company, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. I ignored the person at my door and I headed towards the hall, but I stopped when the knocking continued.

"Jett, please open up. I'm sorry."

I was definitely not in the mood to deal with him, but at the same time I wanted an explanation. It just didn't make sense that he would break up with me after all the time we've spent with each other. Even during our date it didn't seem like he was having second thoughts about me; he was having a good time. Or so I thought.

I snapped out of it when the knocking on my door continued. I didn't want to see him, but yet I found myself walking towards the front door. I grabbed the knob and I hesitated. Did I really want to do this? I let out sigh and I opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to explain," Logan said.

"Then explain."

"Kendall and I kissed, and I admitted that I still had feelings for him. I was leaning towards him, but after tonight I realized that I want you. I love you, Jett."

"Why should I take you back? You played me," I said.

"I didn't play you; everything was real. I've been confused lately, but now I know that I want you," Logan said.

"You still cheated on me."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I want you, Jett."

"Do you know how humiliating that was? People are going to look at me different because of what happened," I said.

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered.

"I thought you were different. You're….you're horrible."

"Jett, I know you're upset, but I need you to forgive me."

"Why so I can help you with the baby? I already told you that I don't care," I said.

"Jett, please? He needs you," Logan said.

"I thought you were giving him up? Our deal was that I stick around for the pregnancy and that was it. It's obvious that you don't need me. Ask Kendall for help."

"Please, don't do this. I need you."

"Obviously you don't. I don't have time to deal with people like you; I have a life," I said.

"You can't just leave now," Logan said.

"Yes, I can. Our deals off. Now leave me alone."

"Jett, please don't do this. Just give me another chance."

"You don't get anymore. Leave me alone," I said.

"Jett-"

I slammed the door in his face, and I rested against the door. More tears were running down my face, and this time I didn't care to wipe. I had to get all of this out. I had to admit that I felt bad for doing this to him, but he did worse to me. I didn't want to let him go, but I can't be with him either.

I waited for him to leave, then I slid down to the floor and sobbed. I've never felt so crushed in my life, but I had to get over this. People break up all the time, but that didn't mean that it was easy to recover from it. I had to forget about him and the months that we were together. I just had to tell myself that it didn't mean anything. I never meant anything to him.

**A/N: Hmm, well this chapter was short, but I don't care lol. I update everyday so its no big deal. Anyway, I feel bad for Jett and now I can't decide if I want this story to end in Jettgan or Kogan. I love Kogan so much, but I feel so bad for Jett. I will make a poll and you guys can vote. Well bye for now =)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Logan's POV**

I waited by Jett's door, and I could hear him sobbing softly. I felt like such an idiot for what I did, and I wish I could fix this. It was stupid of me to even think of breaking up with Jett, but I thought I was better off getting back with Kendall. I love Kendall, I really do, but I love Jett as well.

I was going to pick Kendall, but after the night with Jett, I knew that I had to be with him. He may be a stuck up, conceited person, but he was different when he was around me. Sometimes he would talk about himself and his many talents, but a lot of the time he never talked about himself. It was like I was with a different person, and I liked it when Jett was showing his hidden side.

That was the Jett I wanted to be with, but I blew it. I wanted to prove to him that I did actually love him, but he doesn't want me near him. I don't want to let him go, but it's obvious that he's not going to take me back, and I should just move on. I could go back with Kendall, but I don't want him.

I have to figure out how I'm going to get over both guys. I love them so much, but being with either one of them is too much of a challenge. It's hard to try and have a relationship with them, and I'm better off being alone. I don't need them, but it's going to be really hard to move on. I just have to try.

I let out a sad sigh, and I started heading back to my apartment. I was hoping Kendall wasn't there because I really didn't want to deal with him right now. Knowing him he would try to talk things out with me, but I didn't want to talk to him. It would just be a waste of time.

I slowly walked into the apartment, and I felt relieved when I didn't see Kendall around. All I wanted to do right now was crawl into bed and forget about what happened tonight, but I knew that was never going to happen. How could I possibly forget about what happened? I was the one who caused all of this, and there was no way to fix it.

I made my way towards the bedroom and I opened the door, and found Kendall pacing the room. He stopped walking around and his head snapped up in my direction. I didn't want to deal with him at all, but I guess I didn't have a choice.

"Logan! I'm so sorry for what happened. I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Kendall."

"Logan, please? I swear I didn't mean to do it," Kendall said.

"You were jealous! That's why you did it!" I screamed.

"So what if I was jealous? You were kissing him!"

"It's none of your business! It shouldn't matter if I was kissing him!"

"It does matter! You told me that you loved me and now you're taking it back!" Kendall screamed.

"We're not supposed to be together! Jett and I have something," I said.

"You and I have had something for years. You've only been with him for a few months."

"I don't care. I love him."

"You love him? So what you told me didn't mean anything?" Kendall asked.

"I meant it, but I still love him," I said.

"Then be with him."

"No. I don't want any of you. I can do this by myself."

"So you are keeping the baby?" Kendall asked.

"I…I don't know yet. I'm leaning towards it, but I don't need a reminder," I said.

"If you would just let me back in, then I can help you do this. I will treat the baby just like my own son. I love you so much, Logan and I will do whatever it takes to be with you."

"We can't. It just doesn't work, and I'm better off being alone. Just forget about what we had; it's over."

"You don't want to even try? We were so close to getting back together," Kendall said.

"But not close enough," I said.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed, because I know you did. Those feelings are never going to go away, Logan."

"They will go away if we let go of the past. I don't need you or Jett. I can do this on my own."

"Logan-"

"Kendall, no! I don't want you! I-"

Kendall crashed our lips together, and I let out a gasp. I tried to push Kendall off of me, but that only made him hold onto me tighter. I finally escaped his grasp and I pushed him off of me.

"I know you want me, Logan. I can see it," Kendall whispered.

"You're wrong. I can do this on my own. I was the one who did this, and now I deserve to be the one suffering from it. I don't want to hurt you or Jett anymore," I said.

"I can't let you go."

"Just try, Kendall. We both need to try."

"I understand. I'll leave you alone now."

Kendall walked away and left the room, and I let out a sad sigh. I could feel tears approaching, and I let them fall once the door slammed shut. It hurt to let him go, but it was for the best. It just doesn't work for us to be together, and the same goes with Jett. It was going to be hard to forget about them, but I have to try.

I walked over to my bed and I plopped down on it. I laid back against the headboard, and I let my tears fall. I let out a gasp when I felt movement in my stomach, and my hands flew to that spot. My son was moving, but no one else was here to witness it. Jett would probably be happy about this, but he was missing it.

I felt my son continue to move around, and he pushed against my hand when I rubbed my belly. It felt weird, but I couldn't help but smile. At least something was making me happy, and I was glad I still had my son.

I could see myself raising him, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted to do that. It was going to be extremely difficult to raise a baby at my age, and my schedule doesn't work. I'm busy all the time, and I just didn't see how I could possibly make time for the baby. I didn't want to give him up, but I don't think I can keep him. I have three months to think this through, and I need to decide quick.

****BTR****BTR****BTR*****

I was getting close to my eighth month, and I still couldn't decide if I wanted to keep the baby. I still liked the idea of adoption, but I knew I would regret that later on. It would be weird having strangers raise my son, and I didn't even know if anyone would even adopt him. It was unlikely, and that's why I was leaning towards keeping him.

The baby was able to keep me distracted from everything else, but I still found myself thinking about Kendall and Jett. Kendall hasn't been talking to me lately, and he's kept his distance from me. It hurt, but at least he was trying to move on and forget about the past.

I've tried talking to Jett, but he's been ignoring me, too. I just wanted to apologize to him, but I never got the chance. He would see me in the lobby, and he would immediately leave and go somewhere else. I wanted to talk to him and tell him that his son was healthy and kicking, but I knew Jett didn't care. He told me himself that he doesn't care about me or the baby.

It hurt that I was being ignored by the two people I've ever really loved, but this was what I deserve. It was wrong of me to hurt them and I regret ever doing it. I was better off by myself, but it was going to hard. I just had to be strong and get through this.

I was currently at the studio with the guys, and we were just released for the day. I didn't get pushed as hard because of my condition, but the work was still exhausting. My back and feet were killing me, and I just wanted to go home, but I had to do something first. I had to tell Gustavo that I was keeping the baby. He wasn't going to be happy, but at the point I didn't care.

The guys already left the building, but I stayed behind and followed Gustavo to his office. I was afraid to do this, but I had to tell him. He was probably going to chew my head off, but I was used to being yelled at. I should be able to handle this.

"Gustavo, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Make it quick. I'm busy."

"Okay. Well I've made a decision regarding the baby."

"Decision? I already made one for you, and that was to get rid of it," Gustavo said.

"Yes, but it's not your baby. I'm keeping him," I said.

"Logan, having a baby right now isn't going to be easy for you or the band. You have to give him up," Kelly said.

"I can do this, though. I know it's going to be hard, but I can still raise the baby and be in the band. I know what I'm doing," I said.

"We'll discuss this later," Gustavo said.

I nodded my head and I left his office, and made my way downstairs. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was hoping that Gustavo would let me keep the baby. He's my son, and he deserves to be with me. I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm not going to give up my child. He needs me, and I need him.

**A/N: This chapter was bleh, but I tried. Anyway, the baby will be here really, and I mean really soon! YAY! So I still can't decide on who I want Logan to be with, so I need you guys to vote. You can check out the poll and vote for the person who want. Well I will update soon. Bye!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Kendall's POV**

I sat quietly in the back seat of the limo, and I was wondering where Logan was. I figured he probably went to the bathroom, but it doesn't take this long. He could be with Gustavo, but I didn't get why he would even want to talk to him. Gustavo could be upset with Logan about the baby, and he was probably yelling right now. I felt like going back inside the building, but it was none of my business.

James and Carlos were too busy bickering about something, and they didn't notice that Logan wasn't with us. I didn't know what they were arguing about this time, but I didn't care. I was more worried about Logan, but he told me to move on and I shouldn't care. But I did care about him; I will always care.

"What's up with you?"

I snapped my head up, and I turned towards James. "I'm fine," I said.

"Liar. What happened this time? You and Logan have been really weird lately," James said.

"James, I'm fine. Logan and I are just…over for good."

"What! But I thought you were getting back together!"

"I thought so too, Carlos. I'm not going to worry about it," I said.

"Let me guess. He's with Jett, right?" James asked.

"No. He decided to be on his own. I even think he might be keeping the baby," I said.

"Why is he going to do that? Does he not care about the band?" James asked.

"I don't know, James. I haven't talked to him in months."

"Can you tell him to maybe get rid of the baby? I mean, I kinda don't want to lose my job, and Logan will listen to you."

"James, I'm not going to tell him anything. If he wants to do this, then that's his decision. If Big Time Rush breaks up then-"

"We can't let it end! Just talk to Logan," James said.

"Chill! The band isn't going to break up," I said.

James turned away from me, and he crossed his arms over his chest. I thought it was ridiculous that James was acting this way, and I felt like smacking him. The band wasn't going to break up, and James was freaking out for nothing.

I snapped out of it when I heard a car door, and I saw Logan climb into the limo. He seemed a little upset, and I wanted to know why. We haven't talked in a while, and I was really starting to miss it. Maybe I could try talking to him when we got back to the apartment.

We were dropped off at the Palm Woods, and James and Carlos immediately went to the pool. Logan was still being really quiet, and he didn't say anything as we headed towards the elevators. I spotted Jett on one of the couches, and I caught him staring at Logan. That didn't sit well with me, and I tried to ignore him. Logan noticed him, and I heard him sigh sadly, then he made his way towards the elevator.

The minute we got to our apartment, I decided to talk to Logan. I wanted to know what was bothering him, and if there was a way I could help. I know I was probably wasting my time, but I still wanted to talk to him.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

Logan looked over at me and sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

"Just talk to me."

"I'm fine, Kendall."

"What's wrong with us talking?" I asked.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"Then tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you."

Logan sighed. "I want to keep the baby, but Gustavo doesn't want me to. I don't know what to do."

"But he's your son. You should be able to keep him," I said.

"I know. I want to, but I have to do what's best for the band," Logan said.

"Do what's best for the baby. He matters more then the band."

"Yeah, I know. Do you think I'll get in trouble?"

"I don't know. Look, whatever happens I will be there for you. You're still my best friend," I said.

"Thanks," Logan muttered.

"You okay?"

"I guess so. I'm going to lay down for a bit."

I nodded my head, and Logan turned away and headed towards the bedroom. It wasn't much, but I was glad that we talked for a few minutes. It was a start on getting our friendship back, and I just hope that we can become friends again.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

It was the following day, and I was currently relaxing on the couch with a hockey magazine in my hands. James and Carlos went out to see a movie, and my mom and Katie took a trip to San Diego. Logan was complaining about not feeling well, but I shrugged it off as nothing. It was probably normal for him to feel this way.

He was taking a nap in our bedroom, and I felt like checking up on him. He's been asleep for a couple of hours now, and I thought for sure that he was going to be up by now. I kept telling myself that he was fine, and I tried to focus on the magazine.

"Kendall?"

My head snapped up and I saw Logan standing by the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, and he had one hand over his stomach. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and I could tell something was wrong.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I'm in labor," Logan said.

"What? But I thought you weren't due for another few weeks? Are you sure?"

Logan winced and nodded his head. "I'm sure. He's coming now."

"Okay, just calm down. I'll get you to the hospital and-"

"Wait. I need you to get Jett," Logan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he needs to here. Please call him."

"I don't have his number."

"Just use my phone. Kendall, please do it," Logan said.

I nodded my head and I ran into the bedroom to grab Logan's phone. I scrolled through his contacts, and I was surprised to find that he still had Jett's number. I quickly hit 'call', and I placed the phone at my ear. It rang and rang, but Jett never picked up. I was getting annoyed and I hung up.

I ran back into the living room when I heard Logan scream, and I found him bent over and clutching his stomach. I ran over to him and I placed my hand on his lower back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Just breathe, Logie. In and out," I said.

"It hurts. Oh God, Kendall it hurts!" Logan cried out.

"I know, I know. Let's just take you to a hospital."

"But Jett's not here! Did you call him?"

"Yes, but he didn't answer. Let's just go," I said.

"No! Kendall, just go get him. Please? I need him here," Logan said.

I let out a sigh. "Okay. Just wait here and I'll go get him."

Logan nodded and I quickly ran out of the apartment. I didn't like the idea of leaving Logan behind when he was in pain, but he wanted Jett. I didn't get why he did, but I didn't have time to question him about it.

I reached Jett's apartment and I started pounding on the door. I stepped back and waited for him to answer, but the door never opened. I was getting even more fed up with him; he was being an idiot right now.

"Jett, open the door! Logan's having your baby and he needs you!"

The door finally opened, and Jett appeared. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when he saw me. I wanted to punch him, but he had to be alive for this.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Logan's having the baby, and he really wants you to be there," I said.

"Oh so now he wants me? Well I'm busy and I don't have time for this."

"You're seriously just going to let Logan do this on his own? He needs you!"

"He doesn't want me! He wants you, so you can be there for him," Jett said.

"You're the baby's father!" I screamed.

"Not anymore. Now leave me alone." Jett said, and he slammed the door.

"You're so fucking stupid! You know what, Jett? Grow up!"

I stormed off, and I headed back to the apartment. I was just pissed off with Jett, and I wish I really did punch him. Logan needs him right now, and he doesn't even care. If he wasn't going to be there for Logan and the baby, then I will.

I walked into the apartment, and I found Logan sitting on the couch. He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his brown eyes. He cried out again and I ran over to him.

"Where's Jett?" he asked.

"He's not coming, Logie. But I promise I will be there for you," I said.

"What do you mean he's not coming? He needs to be here."

"I know, but I'm here okay? Now, let's get you to the hospital."

Logan nodded and I helped him up from the couch, then we left the apartment. I had to admit that I was scared about Logan going into labor early, but at the same time I was happy. I was still upset because Jett was being an ass and not caring about Logan, but at least I was here. Logan is still my best friend, and I'm going to let him do this on his own.

**A/N: Okay! well according to the poll, Kendall is winning by a lot lol. So yeah I will see how that goes. Who's excited for the baby? Anyway, I will update tomorrow and I might give u guys two updates! Well bye for now! =)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Logan's POV**

I cried out in pain as another contraction wracked my body, and Kendall immediately grabbed my hand. We were on our way to the hospital, and I felt really scared and nervous. The baby wasn't supposed to be coming now, and I was worried that something bad would happen to him. I knew there was risks for this kind of pregnancy, but I didn't think I would go through any of them. I didn't want anything to happen to my baby; he had to be okay.

I was glad that Kendall was here to comfort me, and I couldn't believe that Jett didn't want to be here. He told me that he was going to be by my side for this whole thing, and now he's not even showing up. I know I messed things up with him, but I need him here for the baby. I don't care if he never wants to see me again; I just want him to be there for his son.

My son started kicking me, and I knew another contraction was on the way. The baby obviously didn't like the contractions, and I wish they would just go away. The pain started in my lower back, and I could feel it making its way towards my abdomen. I cried out when it hit, and Kendall found my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just breathe, Logie. Focus on that okay?" he said.

"I'm trying. It just hurts really bad," I said.

"I know, I know. But we're almost there and then things will be better."

I nodded my head, but I didn't believe him. I didn't know how things were possibly going to get better. Jett wasn't here for the birth of his child, and I didn't know how I was going to do this. I mean, Kendall was here, but I didn't know if they would allow him in the delivery room. I didn't want to do this on my own. I said I could, but I don't think I can.

Another contraction hit, and this one was a lot stronger then the others. They were getting closer together, and I was getting worried. I didn't know if I was going to make it to the hospital on time, but I was hoping I was. My water hasn't broken yet, so I still have some time. But I don't know how much.

I was hit with another contraction, and I let out a small scream. Kendall was trying to comfort me and drive at the same time, and it wasn't exactly working. It was freaking me out more then anything.

"Kendall, pay attention to the road," I said.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to help," Kendall said.

"I know, but I kinda want to get there in one piece."

Kendall nodded and he turned his attention back to the road. I tried focusing on my breathing, but it wasn't exactly helping. The pain was getting more intense, and I was praying that we make it to the hospital soon.

I felt another really strong contraction, and I cried out in pain. I felt something pop inside of me and gush out, leaving my pants and the car seat wet. My water finally broke, and now I was really starting to panic.

"Kendall, can you go any faster?" I asked.

"Are you sure? I want to be careful," he said.

"I don't care anymore. My water broke."

Kendall turned to me and his eyes widened when he saw the wet stain. He cursed under his breath, and he pressed down on the gas pedal hard. I had to admit I was a little freaked out about Kendall's driving, but I was more scared of the idea of having the baby in the car. That could be dangerous, and I didn't want something bad to happen.

We finally arrived at the hospital, and Kendall parked the car at the front and ran to my side to help me out. The hospital was pretty busy, but I was still able to get a room. I changed into a hospital gown, and one of the nurses hooked me up to various machines. The baby seemed to be doing fine, and I felt relieved.

The nurse finally left the room to check on other patients, so it was just Kendall and I. He walked over to the bed and he stood by my side. I was still bummed that Jett wasn't here, but at least I had my best friend for this.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"For being here."

"You don't have to thank me. You're my friend, and I would never leave your side."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kendall."

"No problem. Um I'm sorry about Jett," Kendall said.

"It's okay I guess. I mean, I still have you, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um I mean that you're here with me now to help me get through this. As a friend," I said.

"Oh. Yeah, I get what you mean," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being the worst boyfriend in history. I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. You didn't deserve any of this, and I hope you can forgive me," I said.

"Logan, I already forgave you. I let it go. And you weren't the worst boyfriend in history; you were great," Kendall said.

"Yeah, cheating on you was me being a great boyfriend."

"I didn't mean that. I understand that you were taken advantage of, but I just wish you would've told me sooner. At least then all of this wouldn't have escalated into what it is now."

"I know. I'm sorry," I said.

"Look, all of that is over now and we shouldn't be worrying about it. Today is for us to be celebrating the birth of your baby. It should be a happy day; not sad," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just kinda wish Jett was here. I mean, it's his kid."

"I know."

"Do you think he'll change his mind?" I asked.

"I don't know, Logie. Look, just don't worry about him right now. Just put all your attention on the baby," Kendall said.

"I'm trying, but these contractions are annoying. Oh God here comes another."

I let out a whimper as my body was attacked by another contraction, and I tried to breathe through it. The pain lasted for a minute, then it went away. The contractions were getting stronger and closer together, and I knew the baby would be here soon.

Kendall did his best to comfort me, and I was able to relax. I managed to fall asleep for about twenty minutes, but I was awoken by the doctor coming in to check on me. He said I was only six centimeters, and that it was going to be a while until I can be taken to the delivery room. I was exhausted and I wanted the baby to come out already, but I still had to wait.

I haven't heard anything from Jett, and I tried to not let it get to me. I wanted him to be here, but he didn't care enough to be here for his son's birth. It was a shallow thing for him to do, but that's how Jett is. I wish he would change, but I don't think he ever will.

Kendall had called the guys and his mother to let them know what was going on, and my friends were coming to the hospital. Mrs. Knight and Katie couldn't make it tonight, but they would be here first thing in the morning. I was glad that I had my friends here for this; they always know how to make things better.

Finally it was time for me to start pushing, and I was taken to the delivery room. I knew this part was coming, but I never prepared myself for it. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was hoping that everything would turn out okay.

Kendall wasn't allowed to go with me, and I didn't want to do this by myself. If Kendall was by my side then I know I could do this, but now I can't. I need him with me, but he wasn't allowed and I didn't know what to do.

"You'll be okay, alright? I'll be outside with the guys, and we'll see you in a little bit. Just breathe and relax. Everything is going to be okay," Kendall said.

"No, I need you to be with me. Please, don't go," I said.

"I can't stay, Logie. Just do what I said, and everything will be fine."

I could feel tears building in my eyes, and a few rolled down my face. Kendall wiped them away with his thumb, then he leant down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Kendall, please don't leave me. Please." I begged.

"It'll be okay."

Kendall gave me a sad smile, then he left the room. I didn't want do have this baby alone, but right now I didn't have a choice. I told myself that I could do this without Kendall or Jett, but I was wrong. I need them both here with me, but that isn't happening. I actually have to do this on my own.

I tried to focus on something other then what was happening now, but I couldn't do it. The nurses were getting me ready to deliver, and I was getting even more scared. My legs were placed in stirrups, and it was very uncomfortable. I didn't want this to happen now, but at least I was getting it over with.

I heard the doctor telling me to start pushing, and I pushed along with the next contraction. It didn't hurt that bad, but it wasn't comfortable. It felt weird, but I knew I had to do this. I pushed for ten seconds, then I was able to rest. The next contraction came, and I bore down as hard as I could.

The pain was getting worse, and the baby wasn't even close to being born. I could feel him moving down with each push, but he was moving at a slow pace. I was getting tired, and I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead. I never thought it was going to be this hard to bring my son into the world.

I started pushing again, and this time I couldn't help but scream. I felt this burning sensation, and it almost felt like I was being split apart. I heard the doctor say something about the baby crowning, and tried to look down but I was too exhausted. Another contraction hit and I let out scream as the baby stretched me to my limits. Tears were running down my face from the pain, but I wasn't going to give up. I have to do this.

The sound of the door opening grabbed my attention, and I looked up to see Jett running over to me. I thought I was seeing things at first, but I realized it was really him when he was at my side and holding my hand.

"Jett? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I was being an idiot and I didn't mean it when I said I didn't care about you or the baby. I care about you so much, and I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm so sorry," Jett said.

"I'm sorry, too. I won't hurt you ever again. It was stupid and I didn't mean to do it."

"I forgive you. How are you doing?"

"Um I don't know. It hurts and the baby's starting to crown," I said.

"Yeah, I don't know what that means," Jett said.

"The baby's head is showing."

"So I didn't miss much?"

I chuckled. "No. You got here on time."

Jett nodded and he gave me a kiss on the head. I didn't know what changed his mind, but I was glad that Jett was here. I was surprised that the doctor didn't kick him out, so I was thankful for that. Now I had Kendall and Jett with me, and I knew I could do this.

I started pushing again and the pain intensified. I just wanted to quit, but I knew I had to do this. Jett was holding my hand and encouraging me, but he couldn't take the pain away. The baby's head finally popped out when I gave a strong push, and I was able to rest.

"You're doing good," Jett said.

"I'm so tired," I said.

"I know, but I think you're almost there. I don't know how this works."

I was hit with another contraction, and I screamed as I started pushing again. The shoulders were coming next, and the pain was excruciating. I could feel the blood on my legs, and I knew the sheets were probably covered in it as well. I was glad that I was almost done.

I pushed as hard as I could, and the baby slipped from my body. I fell back against the pillows and I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I heard my baby cry as he took his first breath, and I looked up to see the doctor holding him. He was covered in blood and other liquids, but he was perfect.

Jett smiled at me and he gently pressed his lips to my forehead. The doctor handed the baby to one of the nurses, and my son was taken away to be cleaned up. My stomach continued to contract, and I gave a small push to pass the afterbirth. I could still feel something leaking from me, and I looked down to see blood all over my legs and the sheets. I had to admit I was scared, but I was probably going to be fine.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Jett asked.

"I don't feel that good," I admitted.

"You don't look so good either. What's wrong?"

"I think I just need to rest. My body is exhausted."

"You'll be okay, though, right? You're kind of scaring me," Jett said.

"I think I will. I just need to stop bleeding," I said.

"Please be okay, Logan. I can't do this without you."

"If you have to just-"

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be okay. Just stay awake."

"I'm trying, Jett," I said, weakly.

My eyes were starting to feel heavy, and I did my best to keep them open. I wanted to believe that I was going to be okay, but I lost a lot of blood. I was scared, but I had to be strong and make it through this. I can't leave now, and I won't.

**A/N: Well the baby is here! And Jett came back! See, he's not all bad. Well what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you guys liked it and I will update later today. The next chapter might be little short, but I don't know yet. Well bye!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Jett's POV**

I stood nervously by Logan's side, and I was hoping that he was going to be okay. He didn't look very good, and there was blood all over him and the bed sheets. His eyes kept closing, and I would have to shake him to keep him awake. I wanted to believe that he was just tired, but I had a feeling that something was seriously wrong with him.

I felt so stupid for not being here sooner. Logan needed me and I didn't even care to show up because I was upset with him. I felt like the worst person in the world, and I wish I could go back and change how I treated him. I love him and I don't want to lose him, but I feel like I am.

Logan's eyes fluttered closed, and I quickly shook him to wake him up. His brown eyes met mine, and I could see the light dying in them. I kept telling myself that he was going to be okay, but I still had that bad feeling.

"Jett?" Logan whispered.

"I'm here, Logan," I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh it's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"I don't think so, Jett," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You might have to do this on your own."

"No. You know I can't do this by myself. You're supposed to be with me."

"But you have Kendall. I know he'll help you," Logan said.

"Logan, you can't just leave. What about the baby? You didn't even see him yet and-"

"I can still see him from where I'll be."

"Logan, stop! Just please don't leave. You can't."

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered.

"Logan, don't do this. Please-"

His eyes fluttered closed again and the machine he was hooked up to starting going off. A few nurses ran over and they immediately started yelling orders at each other. The doctor came back into the room to check up on Logan and he was talking to the nurses, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Sir, you have to leave." One of the nurses told me.

"No, I can't leave him," I said.

"Sir, you have to leave now."

I was escorted out of the room, and the door slammed shut. I tried to get back in, but the door wouldn't budge. I peered into the window and I could see the team of doctors working on Logan. I couldn't stand the sight of seeing him like that and I turned away. I went back into the waiting room, and I spotted Logan's friends. Kendall was the first to realize something was wrong.

"What happened? Is Logan okay?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"What do you mean? Jett, what happened?"

Tears were running down my face now, and I collapsed to the floor and sobbed. The guys ran over to me, and I could feel Kendall wrap his arms around me. Usually I would never let him touch me, but now I wanted comfort and he was the one giving it to me.

"Jett, calm down okay? What happened?" Kendall asked, when he pulled away.

"Logan's d-dying," I sobbed.

"What? No, you're lying."

I shook my head and Kendall backed away from me. Tears were running down his face and I tried to approach him, but he ran out of the hospital. The other two boys were obviously upset, and the shorter one was sobbing into the taller ones chest.

I didn't know what to say to them, so instead I ran after Kendall. I found him sitting outside on the curb, and I could see his shoulders shaking. I slowly approached him and I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Leave me alone," Kendall said.

I let out a sigh and I sat down next to him, and he turned away from me.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry."

"You should be. You did this to him."

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"You took advantage of him and got him pregnant. He would be perfectly fine if you just left him alone!" Kendall said.

"This isn't my fault! I didn't know any of this would happen!"

"Just leave me alone. Go home and leave all of us alone. Logan needs his friends, not you."

"I'm not leaving. Logan needs me just as much as he needs you," I said.

"Just get out! You've caused enough problems already!" Kendall yelled.

"I'm not leaving him!"

"Get out or I'll-"

"Guys?"

We turned around to find Carlos, and I was hoping he at least had some good news for us. He was still crying, and I felt my heart sink. Maybe he didn't have the news I wanted to hear.

"What's up, buddy?" Kendall asked.

"The doctor wants to talk to all of us."

Kendall nodded and followed his friend into the hospital. I still had that uneasy feeling, and I wanted it to go away. I had to be positive that Logan was going to make it through this, but right now things didn't look so good. I just hope he didn't get worse.

I went back inside the hospital and into the waiting room I was previously in. The doctor approached us, and I tried to prepare myself for what he was about to say.

"Hello, boys, I'm Dr. Howard. I just wanted to let you all know that the baby is perfectly fine. We're a little concerned about his size, but he seems to be doing fine on his own."

"And how's Logan?" Kendall asked, and the doctor sighed sadly.

"His body went into shock. We're doing all we can, but it doesn't seem like he's going to make it through the night. We'll let you know if he starts showing any signs of improvement."

I nodded my head and the doctor excused himself. I turned towards Kendall when I heard him sobbing, and a few of my tears ran down my face. I didn't want to believe what the doctor said; it just couldn't be true. Logan wasn't dying; he just can't. He's supposed to be here to see the baby, but there was a chance that he wouldn't make it through the night. I didn't want to believe it.

Kendall was now on the floor and screaming. His friends were trying to comfort him, but to no avail. I felt so awkward just standing there, but I didn't know what else to do. Kendall and I aren't friends, but now would be the best time for us to start a friendship. Logan would want that.

I turned away when I heard someone approach me, and it was one of the nurses. I didn't want to hear any more bad news, and I wish she would just go away.

"You can see your baby now, sir," she said.

I nodded and she led me down the hall. I was nervous to see my son for the first time, and I didn't want to screw this up. If Logan doesn't make it, then I'll be the only person my son has. I have to be a good father, but I don't know how to be.

The nurse stopped me when we reached a giant window, and she went into the room. I saw her pick up my son, and she came back into the hallway. She gently placed him in my arms, and I smiled when I saw my son. He was tiny just like the doctor said, but he was still perfect.

I could see some of myself in him, but I saw more Logan then anything. His hair was the same shade as Logan's, and I had a feeling his eyes were the same. I always wanted my son to look more like me, but now I don't care. He's beautiful regardless.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know yet," I replied.

"That's alright. You have time."

I nodded my head and the nurse walked away from me. I turned back to my son and he started to whimper softly. He wiggled in my arms and I had no idea how to calm him down. Logan would probably know what to do, but he wasn't here right now. I had to do this on my own.

"Try rocking him."

I turned around to find Kendall and his friends behind me. Kendall still looked horrible, but he did manage to calm down. The baby continued to be fussy, and I took Kendall's advice and rocked him gently in my arms. It worked, and my son was drifting back to sleep.

"How did you-"

"I've taken care of kids before," Kendall said.

"Oh."

The shorter boy of the group came over, and he tried to get a good look at the baby. I was about to move away from him, but I stopped myself. I'm not going to keep the baby away from Logan's friends; that just isn't right.

"He's so tiny," Carlos said.

"Yeah," I said.

"And he looks like Logan!"

That got Kendall's attention, and I could see the curiosity in his eyes. I called him over, and he hesitated before he made his way over to me. I pulled back the blanket so he could get a better look, and I saw a small smile appear over his face when he saw the baby.

"He does look like Logan," Kendall said.

"Yeah. Um do you want to hold him?" I asked.

Kendall looked up at me, and he slowly nodded his head. The other two boys excused themselves, and it was now just Kendall and I in the hallway. It was a little weird being alone with him, but I got over it. I gently placed the baby in Kendall's arms, and my son started to whimper.

"He's beautiful," Kendall said, and I smiled.

"Yeah. Um since you know so much about kids, can you help me out? I can't really do this on my own," I said.

"Me? Help you? I thought you hated me?"

"I do, well actually I don't as much."

"I can help you if you need it, and by what I've seen so far, you're gonna need my help," Kendall said.

"Thanks. Do you think Logan is going to be okay?" I asked, and Kendall sighed.

"I don't know. I want him to be, but I don't know what's going to happen. I just don't want him to leave us. I love him so much, and he needs to be here for his friends and his baby. He can't leave now."

I nodded my head sadly. "I want you to be his God parent."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna need someone other than me in his life, and I want you to be that other person. I know Logan would like it."

"Even after everything between us, you're still going to let me be your son's God parent?"

"Yes. I still find you odd, but I choose you," I said.

"Wow. Thanks," Kendall said.

"Don't mention it."

"You still need to name him. Any names picked out?"

"No. Logan and I really didn't do any of that. We were too busy making out or-"

I stopped talking when I noticed Kendall tense up. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine. Um well do you like any names?" Kendall asked.

"Uh I liked one, but it's kind of stupid."

"It can't be as bad as your name."

I glared at Kendall and he chuckled. "Sorry. Go on," he said.

"I like the name Lucas," I said.

"Not bad."

"Well what about you? I heard you've always wanted a boy."

"I do, but I don't know if I want to give the name I like out," Kendall said.

"Just tell me. You're the God parent," I said.

"Okay, okay. I like the name Nathan. I was going to call my son Nate for short," Kendall said.

"Huh. I like it. Can I use it?"

"I guess you can."

"Then his name is Nathan Lucas Mitchell," I said.

"Why Mitchell? Don't you want to give him your name?" Kendall asked.

"If Logan doesn't make it, I want to give the baby his name in remembrance."

Kendall sighed. "I hope he does make it."

"So do I."

Kendall turned back to the baby, and I could see tears running down his face. I wanted Logan to get better, but I didn't know if he will. He can't leave us now.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. What did you guys think of the name? and what did you guys think of the little Kett scene? I hope it was good. So I've come to a decision about who Logan gets with, and I hope everyone supports my decision. Anyway. I won't be able to update until Thursday because my internet is getting shut off so we can switch, so you guys will have to wait until then to find out who I picked, and if Logan lives or not. Well bye for now and thanks for reading =)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Kendall's POV**

I spent a few minutes with Jett and the baby, then I decided to go back into the waiting room. I found James and Carlos sitting in a few of the chairs, and they looked up at me when I entered the room. I sat down next to them, and they immediately turned their attention on me.

"What did you guys talk about?" James asked.

"Logan and the baby," I replied.

"That's it?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah pretty much. He did make me the baby's God parent, though."

"Whoa wait! Jett, made you what? He hates you!" James said.

"I think he's changing, guys. Maybe Logan was right about him all along," I said.

"Speaking of Logan. Any news on him?" James asked, and I sighed.

"No. You two heard what the doctor said."

"Yeah, but do you believe it?" James asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"He can't die!" Carlos blurted out.

"Carlos, calm down. I'm sure Logan is going to be fine," James said, as he wrapped his arms around our shorter friend.

"What if he does? What happens then? We won't be the four amigos anymore," Carlos said.

"Hey, he's going to be fine okay? Logan wouldn't leave us," I said.

"I don't want him to," Carlos said.

"I know. I don't want him to either."

Carlos nodded and he buried his face into James' chest. Just thinking about Logan leaving us brought tears to my eyes, and I tried to keep them from falling. I didn't want to upset Carlos even more. I kept telling myself that Logan was going to make it through this, and I hope he actually does.

I can't lose Logan now. He's my best friend, and I love him more than anything in the world. He can't just leave his friends and family behind; we all need him here with us. His son needs him more than anything, and he can't just go now. My life wouldn't be the same without Logan.

I decided to call my mom and tell her what was going on. I didn't know how she was going to react, and I hope she can comfort me somehow. I stood up from the chair and I made my way towards an empty hallway. I pulled out my phone and I dialed my mother's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, mom. Um-"

"Kendall! Is everything okay? How's Logan doing?"

"He uh had the baby," I said.

"How is he?" my mom asked.

"The doctor said he was good, but that he's a little tiny. He looks just like Logan."

"Oh how precious. Is Logan available to talk? I want to ask him how he's doing."

"Mom, Logan can't talk right now," I said.

"Is he tired? Tell him I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow morning. Katie and I will be there at-"

"Mom, he's….he's dying."

Tears started running down my face, and I couldn't help the small sob that escaped my lips. I didn't hear anything on the other line, and I was waiting for my mom to say something.

"M-mom?" I asked.

"I'm still here, sweetie. Honey, what did the doctor say?" she asked.

"That he might not make it passed tonight. Mom, I'm scared."

"Kendall, listen to me. You have to strong right now okay?"

"I c-can't. I can't do i-it," I sobbed.

"Yes, you can. The guys need you to be strong right now. I'll be there as soon as I can, but I need you to be strong about this. Can you do that for me?" my mom asked.

"I can try."

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Keep me updated."

"I will, mom," I said.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too."

The line went dead and I put my phone back into my pocket. I didn't want to go back to my friends while I was still crying, and I tried to dry my eyes. I had to be strong right now, but I was finding it difficult. I had to do this for my friends, and for Logan.

I went back into the waiting room, and I took my original seat. I told my friends about the talk with my mom, and that was the last thing I said to them. We didn't say anything for what felt like hours, but I didn't mind. I liked the silence.

The silence continued, but it was interrupted by Jett walking into the room. Something didn't seem right, and I immediately jumped to my feet.

"Jett, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The doctor said we can see Logan now," he said.

I nodded my head, and the guys and I followed Jett down the hall. I didn't know if I wanted to see Logan right now. It was going to be hard, but I did want to see him because this could be the last time. I didn't want to think like that, but I couldn't help it.

Jett slowly opened the door to the room Logan was in, and he walked inside. Logan was laying peacefully on the bed, and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the machines keeping him alive. He looked a little different, but he was still my Logie.

Carlos ran over to him and he grabbed his hand, but Logan didn't do anything. Carlos tried talking to him, but again, Logan didn't respond. Tears were running down Carlos' face now, and James had to step in and comfort him. I tried to keep my tears back, but it was no use.

Jett was crying, too, and I could tell he was trying to distract himself with the baby. He was rocking his son gently in his arms, but he would still glance up at Logan every now and then. I wanted Logan to wake up and greet us and his son, but he never did. And I don't know if he ever will.

I walked over to the bedside, and I grabbed Logan's hand. I rubbed his knuckles soothingly with my thumb, but nothing happened.

"Hey, Logie. I don't know if you can hear me, but the guys are here and so is Jett. We really want you to wake up," I said, softly.

"Tell him about the baby," James said, and I nodded.

"Logie, your son is here and he's perfect. He's a little tiny, but he doing good. You have to wake up so you can see him. He looks just like you."

Logan still wasn't responding and I let out a small sob. I never pulled my hand away from his, and I continued to rub it gently. Nathan started to cry and Jett immediately tried to get him to calm down. I was about to help, but I froze when I felt Logan squeeze my hand.

"Guys! He squeezed my hand!" I said.

Jett's head snapped up and he walked over to me. The baby's cries died down, and all that was heard was his soft whimpers. I watched Logan eagerly to see if he would squeeze my hand again, but he never did.

"Logie? Logan, please wake up. Do something to let us know that you're okay," I said.

I waited, but still nothing happened. Tears were pouring down my face, and I didn't care if I wasn't be strong. I let go of Logan's hand and I ran from the room. I went outside to the parking lot, and I sat down on the curb. I buried my face into my arms, and I sobbed loudly.

I wanted Logan to wake up more than anything, but he wasn't responding. He may have squeezed my hand, but even that didn't give me hope. He needed to wake up and be okay, but right now it didn't seem like that was going to happen. I was losing him.

I sat outside for what felt like hours, and all I did was cry my eyes out. My friends never came down to comfort me, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to be around anyone at the moment; I wanted to be alone and grieve.

My head snapped up when I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned around to find Carlos, and I turned away from him.

"Kendall! Come quick! Logan's-"

"Carlos, go away. I don't want to know," I said.

"He's not dead! Come on!"

I jumped to my feet. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Logan's waking up!"

**A/N: So I left you guys with a cliffhanger LOL, but I hope you guys thought the chapter was good, anyway. See I would never kill Logan…again. Well thanks for reading, and I will update soon!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, but I didn't remember exactly what happened. The only thing I remembered was giving birth and talking to Jett, but that was it. I didn't know how long I was out, but I was hoping that my son was okay. I never got a chance to meet him or find out how he was doing.

I could hear people talking, and I recognized the voices immediately. I was glad that my friends were here, and I couldn't wait to see them. I could hear James talking to Carlos, but I didn't hear Kendall's voice. I heard it a few minutes ago, but now I didn't hear him at all. I had a feeling he left, but I was hoping I was wrong. I wanted him in the room.

The sounds of crying could be heard as well, and I knew that it was my son. He sounded healthy, but I wasn't so sure if he was a hundred percent okay. I wanted to see him and hold him, but I still didn't feel all that great. I felt better than I did before, but I wasn't completely healed.

I heard the door being opened and closed, and that's when I decided to wake up completely. I wanted to see my friends and baby more than anything right now, and that's what pushed me to get up. I sat up slowly and I saw Jett and James in the room, but Carlos and Kendall were absent. I didn't know where they went, but I wanted them both here.

"Hey, buddy," James said, and I turned towards him. "How ya feeling?"

"Better I guess," I replied.

"We were worried about you," Jett said.

"I'm fine now. How's the baby?" I asked.

"Good. You should meet him," Jett said.

I nodded my head, and Jett walked over and gently placed the baby in my arms. He was really tiny, but he looked healthy enough to go home with me. His hair was dark like mine, but I could still see part of Jett in him. He was absolutely perfect.

"He's beautiful," I said.

"Yeah. I already picked out a name," Jett said.

"What did you pick?"

"Nathan Lucas. We could call him Nate for short."

"I like it," I said.

"Kendall helped me pick it. He gave me the name he liked," Jett said.

"Wait, Kendall helped you? You guys are getting along?"

"Sort of. I even made him the God father."

"Where is he by the way?" I asked.

"Carlos went to get him," James said.

"Oh. Why did he leave?" I asked.

"He'll probably tell you," James said.

I nodded and I turned back to my son when he started wiggling in my arms. I didn't know what to do at first, but when I started to rock him, he calmed down and stared up at me. My heart swelled with love for him, and I was glad I made the decision to keep him. I couldn't see myself without him.

The door to the room flew open, and my head snapped up. Carlos ran into the room with Kendall right on his heel, and I smiled when I saw my friends. My smile fell when I took in Kendall's appearance. His eyes were pink and puffy, and I could see tear stains on his face. I wanted to hug him more than anything right now.

"Logie, you're alive. I can't believe it," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I'm still here," I said.

Kendall smiled and he ran over to me, and I got the feeling to just kiss him. Of course I couldn't do that because Jett was in the room, and I didn't know how Kendall would react if I did that.

"I was so scared," Kendall whispered.

"You didn't have to be. I would never leave you," I whispered back.

Kendall smiled and he started to lean in, but he was interrupted when Nathan started crying. Jett was quick to react, and he took him from me. The baby immediately calmed down, and I was glad he was getting used to Jett.

James mumbled something about the gift shop, and he dragged Carlos out of the room. I figured he wanted to give me some alone time with Kendall and Jett so I could fix things between the three of us. I didn't know what I was going to do to get things better again, but I did know that I wanted one of them. I loved them both, but I already made up my mind on who I wanted. I just didn't know if he would take me back.

"Um, Jett can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

Jett nodded and I didn't miss the way Kendall's face fell. Jett handed Kendall the baby, then Kendall left the room. I was nervous about doing this, but I had to do it. I was just afraid of what the outcome was going to be.

"Um, Jett? I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was being an idiot, and I swear I never wanted to hurt you," I said.

"I know. I forgive you," Jett said.

"Then can you forgive me for what I'm going to do next?"

"What do you mean?"

I let out a sigh. "I like you a lot, but I'm still in love with Kendall. I thought I could get over him, but I just can't. We have so much history, and I'm not ready to let that go yet."

"So you're picking him instead of me?" Jett asked.

"I'm so sorry. I do like you, but my feelings for Kendall are different."

"Oh. I guess I understand. I mean, he was here first."

"I'm sorry. Can we still be friends at least? I want you around for the baby," I said.

"I have to admit I'm hurt, but I'm not going to leave. I love you and the baby, but I understand if you want Kendall. I guess you just like the odd type," Jett said.

"I guess I do, but I am really sorry."

"It's okay, but please don't let Nate start calling Kendork 'daddy'. He should be calling me that."

"He won't okay?" I said.

"Good. I guess you want to tell Kendall that you picked him, huh?" Jett asked.

" Yeah. Can I give you a hug before you go?"

Jett nodded and he wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. I felt bad for doing this to him, but my feelings for Kendall will never go away, and I want to be with him again. I was glad that Jett was at least going to stick around; I wasn't losing him completely. Now I have to tell Kendall how I feel, and see if he'll take me back.

Jett pulled away from me, then he left the room to get Kendall. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but I have to come out and just say it. I have a feeling that Kendall was going to take me back, but I wasn't so sure. I was the one who ruined everything between us, but I wanted to fix it. I wanted him back more than anything.

Kendall came into the room, and I smiled when I saw him. He didn't do anything but approach the bed quietly. It was obvious that he was upset, and I felt bad for making him feel that way. He probably thought I picked Jett instead of him, but he was wrong.

"Sit down," I said, and Kendall sat down next to me on the bed.

"Look, Kendall-"

"Before you say anything I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay with your decision. I know you love Jett, and he needs to be here for the baby. I get why you picked him."

"I didn't pick him," I said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I want you. I love you so much, and I can't function without you. I don't know if you even want me back after everything I did, but-"

Kendall immediately crashed our lips together, and I didn't hesitate to kiss back. It's been forever since we've actually done this, and I missed the feel of his lips on mine. He scooted closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away, and he rested his forehead against mine and I smiled.

"I love you so much, Logie. I don't care what you did. I want you so much," Kendall whispered.

"I want you, too. I'm sorry for what I did. I will never hurt you again," I whispered back.

"I know you won't, and you can't scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"I'm never going to leave you, Kendall. I love you too much."

Kendall smiled and he leaned back in for a another kiss. I was glad I had Kendall back, and I was going to make sure I never hurt him again. I wanted us to get back to the way we used to be, and now it seemed like that was going to happen. Things were starting to getter better between us.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

I was released from the hospital a few days later, and I was happy to be back at the Palm Woods. I didn't want anyone to know about Nathan just yet, so we had to sneak around the back so no one noticed. I didn't know how everyone was going to react to him, and I didn't want anything negative to happen. I will tell the world about him soon.

Since I wasn't completely better, the doctor put me on bed rest and that upset Gustavo. He wasn't exactly happy that I kept the baby, but I promised that my decision wouldn't affect the band. James was worried about that, too, but I assured them that everything was going to be fine. Big Time Rush wasn't over yet, and it won't be for a while.

Just like Jett promised, he was there to help out with the baby. I didn't need him all the time, but he still showed up to 2J and helped me. Kendall and him still argued from time to time, but sometimes they would actual work together. I don't know what happened to them, but I was glad that they were becoming friends.

Jett was still upset because I got back with Kendall, but he was starting to move on. I could see the hurt in his eyes whenever Kendall was affectionate with me, and I felt bad. I don't regret my decision, but I do want Jett to end up with someone who is going to treat him right. I'm not that person, and he deserves to be happy.

A few weeks went by, and I was able to work again. I was exhausted from not sleeping because of the baby, but I still had to work. Kendall was tired, too, and it was obvious that everyone else in the apartment wasn't sleeping either. James was bugged because he was missing out on his beauty sleep, but he was the one who really ever complained.

I was currently getting ready for work, but I was struggling because I had to get Nathan ready as well. Jett was coming over to get him in ten minutes, and I didn't have anything ready. Nathan was crying and I didn't know how to calm him down. I was getting really stressed.

"Need help?" came Kendall's voice.

I spun around to find him leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face. I nodded my head and he walked into the room to help me. He picked Nathan up, and the baby immediately stopped crying.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

Kendall looked up at me. "Do what?"

"Get him to stop crying. I can never do it."

"It's not that hard, Logie. Maybe he just likes me better."

"Very funny, Knight. Do we have to go in today?" I asked.

"Yep. Gustavo wrote a new song, and we have to go," Kendall said.

"Fine, but when we get back I am so taking a nap."

"Really? I thought we could go to the park or something."

"Why the park?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I just want to take a stroll with you and the baby."

"I don't know. No one really knows about Nate yet."

"Logie, relax. No one is going to know anything until we tell them," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said.

Kendall nodded and he turned back to the baby when he started to whimper. While Kendall had Nate under control, I was able to get his diaper bag ready for when Jett arrives. Kendall and I went into the living room, and I set the bag down on the table. Carlos and James were playing dome hockey while they waited for me to get ready.

"Almost ready to go?" James asked.

"Almost. Just waiting on Jett," I replied.

Just then the doorbell rang, and I already knew who it was. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Jett, and I smiled at him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," Jett said.

"Um I have everything ready and I should be home a little after four. If things change then I will text you and don't forget to-"

"Logan, I know what to do. I've taken care of him before," Jett said.

"Right. Sorry. Oh! Kendall and I are going to the park later, so make sure that Nate is in a good mood when I pick him up."

"You're taking him with you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. Everything will be fine," I said.

"If you say so," Jett said.

I rolled my eyes, and I walked over to the table and grabbed the diaper bag. I handed it to Jett and he threw it over his shoulder, then Kendall handed him the baby. A smile immediately came over Jett's face when he was given his son, and I couldn't help but smile myself. He was still the same Jett that everyone knows, but his other side was starting to resurface. I liked that Jett better, and I was glad that he wasn't afraid to show it to everyone else.

The guys and I left the apartment, and we headed to the studio. I was already missing my son and I wanted to go back to the Palm Woods to be with him, but I couldn't exactly do that. Gustavo would surely kill me, and then I would never be able to see my son.

By the time rehearsals were finished, it was a little after five and I cursed to myself. I promised Jett I would be back after four, and I didn't even get to call or text him. Kendall still wanted to go to the park, and even though I was tired, I couldn't say no to him.

I picked Nathan up, then Kendall and I headed towards the park. Not that many people were around, and I didn't feel so bad about taking Nate out. Kendall was pushing the stroller and I couldn't help but smile. He looked amazing with a baby, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if we had kids.

We walked around for a while, and Nathan seemed to be enjoying himself. I couldn't wait for him to get older so then he could run around and play in the park. We sat down on a nearby bench, and Kendall gently picked the baby up, and cuddled him in his arms. I smiled again and Kendall looked over at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you look really cute with a kid," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It makes me wonder what it would be like if we had a kid together."

"I've been thinking about that actually, and I like the idea. I don't know if you're ready for another, though," Kendall said.

"Absolutely not, but we still have the future," I said.

"That is true. We could have a little girl, and she will have your brown eyes and my hair. I wonder if she'll like hockey."

"A girl? I thought you wanted a boy?"

"I do, but a little girl would be cute, don't you think? Later on we can give her a brother and I will teach him how to play hockey," Kendall said.

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" I asked.

"Kind of."

I chuckled, and I pecked Kendall on the cheek. He smiled and turned back to Nate, and he gave him a kiss on the head. I rested my head on Kendall's shoulders, and I let out a content sigh.

All of this felt so right, and I was glad that I had Kendall back. I love him so much, and I can't see my life being great unless he's in it. I still felt bad for leaving Jett, but the love I had for him wasn't what I have for Kendall. Kendall means everything to me, and now he's mine again.

Everything was starting to get back to the way it was, and I couldn't be happier.

The End.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this story, and I didn't like how I ended it. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this story! I know some of you wanted Jettgan, but Kogan is my fave and I just couldn't leave Kendall alone and heartbroken. Since this didn't end as Jettgan, I decided that I will write another story with just that pairing. Oh! I'm gonna start another Kogan fic and I will do that soon! Well I hope everyone liked this and I want to thank everyone for reading it! Thanks so much! Well bye for now! =)**


End file.
